Agas One X: Redefined
by Rubedo Kukai Jr
Summary: The ultimate school AU! This story's about MOMO, a 16 year old girl living life and attending regular high school! Wait, regular? No way! With a psychotic school staff, obnoxious students, and unpredictable random events, this is anything but normal..
1. Life of MOMO Mizrahi

A/N: Alright, listen up! If you want action, this story's the one to read! If you want humor, then this is the story to read! If you want love, then this is the…you get my point. This is going to be THE one story that you don't want to miss out on! And now, without further ado, I bring you Agas One X: Redefined!

Disclaimer: I don't own any one bit of the characters or the game itself. It rightfully belongs to Monolith and Namco…Noooooo…I want MOMO and Jr.!

-------

Sunlight starts to slowly pour through the cracks of the curtains, revealing a sleeping figure in the bed. Alarm clocks lined up against the walls of the room. There were 20…maybe thirty of them in all. What kind of person would have this many…

Brring! Brring! One of the alarms went off. However, the figure remained deep in slumber as it continued its noisy ringing.

Ding Ding! Another alarm went off.

Waka waka waka waka! And soon, a whole chorus of alarm clocks began ringing. And oddly enough, it almost sounded like music.

"Uhhh…" A heavenly voice moaned slowly. She slowly fluttered her amber eyes and got up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and covered her mouth as she yawned. She pressed a button behind her and the ceilings opened, revealing anvils that dropped on the clocks. They fell down like a rock and crushed all the clocks, making a huge boom in the process.

That completely woke up the sleeping beauty. She got off her bed and stretched her arms wide. She moved towards the curtains and opens them, letting all of the sunlight in and revealing the girl herself.

She was about medium height...between five feet and six feet. Her pink, silky short hair danced around as she twirled around and smiled happily.

**Morning…**

Hello! Nice to meet you! My name is MOMO Mizrahi and I am sixteen years old! But before I go on any further, don't mind the name! My mom was a bit…drunk when she named me but I like the name very much since it means peach blossom! Anyways, you must be wondering why I have so many alarm clocks, right?

Well, I have a really hard time waking up so I have my dad make alarm clocks for me. Since he is a skilled designer and the president of a toy company, he makes a lot of them just for me! This time, I only needed 37 of them to wake me up in 9 minutes! I should probably ask him to make some more so that I can wake up a little faster…

I need to go get dressed and brush my teeth now…so if you don't mind, you mind waiting at the kitchen for me? I know you want to follow me around, but this is private time, okay?

**Breakfast…a couple of minutes later…**

Thanks for waiting for me! I quickly went to sit at my seat for breakfast as my mom made waffles. I love waffles. Don't you? After a couple more minutes and me making animals with my hands, my mom served the food.

"Enjoy your meal, honey! Wouldn't want you to be late to your first day of school!" She said cheerily.

I delicately ate my pancakes and said, "Thanks a bunch, mommy!"

"Yes, you must be well nutritioned in order for you to excel at school!" A mechanical voice said.

I looked across the table and there stood a perfect replica of my dad. Let me explain the whole replica thing…he's always at work all the time and so I got sad since I never get to see him as often as I did before. So in order to solve the problem, he made a doll of himself that acted like him so that I could see him all the time. As much as I liked the doll, I really wanted to see the real him…

But, this isn't the time to be depressed MOMO! I mentally gave myself a light slap to the cheeks and finished breakfast. I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my book bag.

"See you later, mommy!" I rushed out the door and gave a wave as soon as I reached the sidewalk.

She waved back to me and smiled. And now…for school!

**Before school…**

I met up with a couple of friends and we were currently walking towards our school. Let me introduce you to them. First, we have Shion Uzuki! She's been one of my longest friends even if she is one grade higher than me. She's really smart and acts as our school librarian all the time since we lost one due to one of my friend's pranks. I think it involved a pie that looked like a book and a spider in it…that's what I had heard. She helps me out a lot in the classes I struggle in and that's why I like her a lot. She's really nice and helpful.

Next, we have Miyuki Itsumi. She's also in the same grade as Shion and I just recently met her at one of Shion's get-togethers. She loves to match people up because it just bothers her how some people can be blind to love. That's what she told me anyways. She's always concocting devious plans to get people together. I try to stay out of it but I always end up having to apologize to the pair for her matchmaking failure behaviors. Luckily, she hasn't done it with me yet. I guess I don't really have a significant…

Never mind that! And the last member of our group is a boy named chaos! I don't really know much about him…he is kind of cute but I don't think he's the one for me. I'm not into fashion like he is…and most of the stuff he talks about is a little…out there. He is a real gentleman when he wants to be and is always there to help people out…with issues on clothes.

Before we reached the doors, we waited by the statue of our principal awaiting for one of our more infamous students who goes by the name of Canaan. And right on cue at 8:00 on the dot, he burst out of the school doors without any clothes on. His orange hair and his…delicate part…wiggled freely as he ran down the stairs, trying to avoid the teachers who were after him. I prayed that Canaan would not be expelled if he were caught. But personally, I think the teachers enjoyed chasing him…

"Refuse the system! Save the environment! Reduce, reuse, recycle!" He yelled as he ran past us and onto the street. Normally, most cars would get into a wreck when something wild like that happened…but they were waiting patiently for him to cross the sidewalk. Everyone who goes to Xenosaga High knows that Canaan works like clockwork. This was his first appearance in his glory…there were still two more to go.

"I wonder if he ever gets tired of doing that?" Miyuki wonders.

Shion puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head. "Well, the way he did all the time last year means he's still on fire."

"That boy just has no fashion at all! No clothes? You have to have clothes! I mean I can already think of several different ways of dressing him which would make him look good as he runs. I've actually tried talking to him about it after school once."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, he turned me down and said if he had clothes on, it would disrupt the natural balance. He keeps muttering something about Adam and Eve being naked or something…"

"Yeah, it was in the book of Genesis." Shion says, pondering about something. "When Adam and Eve were born, they were created naked. Back before they ate the apple, they were always naked."

"What? NO clothes? I would die if it were still like that…"

Miyuki sighs. "You would die if something life-changing happened to clothes like them disappearing…besides, it's not going to happen…"

"You never know. Fashion these days is just going downhill." chaos grumbles. "Like celebrities wearing skimpy outfits…"

"Well, that's why you're becoming a fashion designer when you grow up, right?" I asked. "To change the fashion world forever."

"Oh yes. I will be just like Barbie!"

"Um…" Shion starts to say something. "Never mind. Let's just get going."

When we entered the school, we all said our goodbyes and went towards our separate lockers. I headed towards my locker and said hi to some people I knew as I did. I started to turn the dial for my lock. As I reached the third number, I quickly darted to the side while opening it. A balloon was flung out of my locker and splattered against the wall. It slowly slid down and stunk up the entire hallway. People were throwing up and running away from the nasty stench and I must admit, it really was smelly…and disgusting…it looked like cow poop.

I sighed. "That Tony…he never knows when to give up. At least he didn't get me." I slowly peeked inside my locker again and found it to be safe. I quickly got rid of the catapult thing in my locker and got my books for first period. I closed it and watched as the janitor came to clean up the mess.

"My door! My beloved Segment Door!" Mr. Swaine cried. He was the janitor around school. He painted all the doors red and called them Segment Doors for some reason. They all had numbers on them and he referred to the rooms by Segment Door number whatever when there was a spill. Let me explain…let's say there was a mess at one of the classes…room number…162. He quickly grabs his cleaning supplies and starts yelling, "Segment Door #13 is in trouble!" and then quickly goes to clean it. When his sister is here, it's just worse. Double trouble.

I mean, I guess it's kind of cool to have a hobby like that, but I just don't think I would admire it. I don't hate it or anything…it's just a bit odd. Anyways, I should probably let the man do his job and get going to class.

**First Period: Math…Algebra II**

I sat in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. I felt someone tap me from behind.

"Hey MOMO. Like my surprise?" A voice whispered.

I shook my head no. "That was mean Tony! I could've smelled like poop if I didn't know you any better!"

"I know. I planned it all out. I wanted to see the Janitor Swaine squeal like a girl when he heard one of his beloved "Segment Doors" was desecrated. I mean…they're just doors! Plus, I enjoyed watching some people throwing up. They were quite colorful."

"You're so mean! Using people's weaknesses… and your parents' business with farming to your advantage!"

"You shouldn't worry about it…he needs something to do anyways…and some students will do anything to get out of school."

I was about to say some more things but the bell rang. I quickly turned to the front of the room and watched as my teacher came in. Let me tell you a little bit about him.

His name is Mr. Sellers. He uses a flying wheelchair thingie to move around. He broke his legs due to one of the pranks that Tony pulled in which he got suspended for a couple of weeks. I believe it involved some chalk, Swaine, and a mess. I'm just glad he wasn't expelled. I know he's annoying, but it's fun when he's around. I don't like him or anything…he just brings smiles on everyone's faces that makes me smile too. Not that I like watching people get hurt.

"Alright, everyone! Welcome back to school but don't think you're going to get off easy just because it's your first day!"

All the students including me in the classroom groaned. I had heard this guy was unforgiving and didn't like kids very much. He loved dishing out the homework so he could write Fs on all our homework. But I don't think he's that bad of a guy. He's a harsh teacher but I heard he could teach.

"Alright…Ridge Allens…you're up first. Come grab a book and the rest of you follow his lead." Everyone before me went in line to grab their books while the rest of us chatted quietly about Sellers.

When it was my turn, I got up and grabbed my book. As I was turning around, I saw something rolling towards me at the corner of my eye. I paid no attention to it and continued walking. But as soon as I started to take my next step, I slipped on something and threw my book backwards.

Everyone gasped and a couple of seconds later along with some crashes… people were laughing at what just happened.

I slowly turned around and saw a huge pile of books on Mr. Sellers. "Mr. Sellers! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to remove the big pile of giant math books that was currently crushing my math teacher to a pulp. I saw Tony and his buddy and partner-in-crime, Hammer, giving each other a high five. I saw Hammer with his control device and I shot Tony an evil look before I helped Mr. Sellers get back on his seat.

After he situated himself on his wheelchair, he shot me an evil, disgusted look. "What the hell were you thinking, girl? Were you trying to kill me or something? That's it! You're being sent to the counselor's office!"

Everyone gasps. It can't be! **I can't be in trouble on my first day!**

-------

A/N: First day of school, and this happens! Oh no! What will befall on our beloved MOMO? And what trouble will she get into? Read on and find out in the next chapter of my latest story! Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed thinking and typing it up! I'll do my best to update but I make no guarantees…I am currently botched up with summer assignments, tennis tryouts, and handling two other stories that some people enjoy. Look into them if you need something to do or something good to read…I hope. Latez!


	2. Meetings, Plans, on the first day?

A/N: I'll do better this time! This is for my screw up in Eternal Revelations…so I'm updating all of my stories to make it up to everyone who reads it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Xenosaga my name doesn't start with an N. It starts with P. Damnit!

-------

**The Counselor's Office…**

Hello again….I guess I'm in over my head with this one, huh? I still can't believe it. I'm in trouble! I have never been in trouble at all at any time with my life! That stupid Tony…I think I'll sick chaos at him. That should be payment enough.

As I slowly waited to be sent to visit the Counselor, someone else had stepped into the waiting office with me. I turned to see who it was…

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MMYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOSSSHHHHH!

It's…It's…I can't….air…suffocating…breathe…breathe!

"Hey." His voice was so smooth…

"Um…h…h…hi…hi Jr…."

"You're cute when you're flustered like that."

WWWWHHHHAATTTTT! My face became hotter as I tried to cover my face with my hair. Luckily, it was enough to hide my tomato face.

Alright, lemme tell you some things about him before we continue on. Jr. is one of the hottest guys at my school. His full name is Rubedo Kukai Jr…but he prefers Jr. I never really thought about it but everyone just calls him that. But…he is extremely popular with the ladies and has a gang of his own. I don't know too much about it but he doesn't seem like the type to get into street fights or whatever. He has ruby red hair and blue eyes that swept you away like the ocean. I had a crush on him when I first saw him last year. He was just so…amazing…

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm…I'm Muh…Myuh…"

"Myuh? That's a strange name…" Oh no! I don't want to be remembered as turtle girl! How could I let something like this happen? Rumors…no!

"MOMO. It's MOMO."

"MOMO…that's pretty…" Jr. stared at me closely causing me to try and inch away from him...slowly. Not that I minded the attention…

"You look…familiar…but who…?" Jr. then snapped his fingers. "I know! Do you know Sakura?"

My heart dropped. "Um…yeah…she's my twin sister…"

"Twin sister? No wonder you guys look alike. Aside for the fact that she has brown hair and green eyes while you have pink hair and amber eyes…"

I didn't know whether I should blush or what…I mean…if my sister's involved…

"Umm…thanks…"

"MOMO? You may come in now." The secretary said. I read her nameplate as I walked by. Pellegri…doesn't anyone in this school have a normal name? Like Jr.

"Have fun, MOMO. I hear the Counselor's a bit…kooky…" Jr. said.

I turned around and smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

I slowly went into the office and looked around. It looked like a regular office…except for the fact that there was a lot of crosses and pictures of different religious figures. I read the nameplate and it read Patriarch Sergius. What kind of name was that? But it does kind of fit with the whole religion thing…

I sat at my chair and watched as the chair slowly turned towards me. An old man was sitting in the chair…around sixty or seventy. He didn't have a lot of hair…just enough to cover his head. His amber eyes scanned me, as if he was looking for something.

"You are…Miss MOMO, correct?"

"Um, yes sir." I said.

"Well, looking at your records, I see that you have had no trouble before in the past year. So I believe that you do not need to be counseled or punished."

Weren't they sort of the same thing? "Um…thank you…"

"No. Do not thank me. Blame the one who blasphemed in the name of the Almighty One. He will forever be damned by the angels on high and marked as a sinner! He will burn in the ninth circle of the Inferno for sending a sweet angel like you to me! Where is this man? I will purify his wretched soul and counsel him for such evil transgressions! Rah!" He reached into his desk and pulled out a cross and some holy water.

I quickly left the room before he started on his ritual of cleansing. He should be in a church as a priest or something…or a cult. Definitely a cult.

"Guess he did a number on you, huh?" Jr. asked me as I went out.

I nodded.

"Well, that means I'm off the hook. He'll talk about this for hours and hours until he realizes it's already night and locked inside his room."

I laughed a little. Was it possible for someone to do that?

"It's already second period. So…mind if I walk you to class?"

I almost fainted. "Um…su…sure…"

He opened the door for me and motioned me to come out. He's such a gentleman…no wonder he's so popular…

"Well, where's your second period?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule. I read it and said, "Art."

"Really? I do too! What teacher?" I sensed a bit of excitement…as if he wanted to have a class with me or something. I really did too. I prayed that I would have one class with him.

"Ch…cher…cherenk…"

"Cherenkov! Alright! Looks like we have the same homeroom!"

The world around me started to spin around and I fell backwards before strong arms caught me and I blacked out.

**Who knows what time…**

I slowly fluttered my eyes and stared into the white ceiling. I turned my head and saw sapphire eyes staring right back.

"Jr…?"

"Hey, looks like you've woken up…sleeping beauty."

I blushed at the comment and looked at the time.

It was almost eleven. "Oh no! I missed second period…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I told Cherenkov the news and he said that you'll just have to make it up tomorrow so for now, just rest."

Wow…he's so…charming…it was like…he was a Prince or something…

A nurse walked in and I noticed her nametag. Cecily. That was a nice name.

"Looks like you're doing better, little one." She put her hand on my forehead and wrote some things down. "Well, looks like you just had a slight heat stroke. Those repairmen are always slacking off on the job…"

"Yeah, it does get hot pretty easily." Jr. said.

I slowly got up and turned to face the nurse and Jr. "Is it alright if I go? It's almost the end of third period."

"As long as you feel okay, then sure."

I walked out of the room and looked down the hallways. There were hallways branching off the one I was on as well as a lot of red doors. Looks like Mr. Swaine had hit here as well.

"Here, come with me." Jr. grabbed my hand and we started heading towards the end of the hallway. "It's like a maze in here so if you don't know your way around here, you could get lost forever."

I was going to say something but I was too entranced in his hand. It was big but warm. I wanted to never let go but we finally reached the exit and he let go. I enjoyed my couple of seconds of pleasure and was about to leave when I heard gunshots.

Jr. jumped in front of me to protect me but I saw two guys running towards us as well as a woman chasing them with a gun.

"HERMANN! RICHARD! GET BACK HERE! INSTEAD OF STARING AT THE GIRLS IN THE GYM WITH YOUR CAMERAS, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DO YOUR WORK LIKE REPAIRMAN DO?" She fired a couple more shots and hit them. They fell over but I noticed that there was no blood coming out.

"Don't worry, they're just rubber." Jr. told me. He noticed that I was a little shocked.

"Sharp eye, kid." The woman said.

"You're not too bad either, Lapis."

"Heh. Just doing my job. Gotta keep these two in line because instead of repairing the A/C and fixing electrical problems, they plot to spy on girls with the hidden cameras they've built. The whole A/C thing was on purpose. They wanted the girls to change clothes."

"What a bunch of sick perverts…" Jr. said.

"Anyways, I gotta go punish these guys, I'll catch you later Jr."

She dragged the two men off who were crying and pleading for their lives.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Lapis Roman. She's one of the office ladies here. But she keeps those two in line more than she can stamp stamps on papers."

"Are those two really that…"

Jr. cut me off. "Don't even. Those guys are technical genius…except for the fact that they use their powers for evil instead of good."

The bell rang and Jr. led me out. "Well, it's fourth period and I gotta get going now. It's free period for me. See you soon!"

He waved to me as he ran off and I waved back. God, I wish I were his girlfriend. He was everything I wanted in a guy. Then again, there was actually a Jr. fan club around. Miyuki told me about it. A bunch of sophomores and even seniors admired Jr. with every ounce of their being. If I dated him, I probably would be targeted…

I quickly headed off to my locker to get my books and then rushed across the hallway to beat the bell.

**Fourth Period: History**

I managed to make it into my seat before the bell rang. Whew, it's just been one misfortune after another…

"Hey, MOMO. Heard that you fainted during second." A voice said behind me.

"Yeah, Shion. I did."

"You must really like him, huh?"

I blushed at the comment.

"Aha!" I looked beside me and saw Miyuki. She was writing me down in her "Book of Love".

"It's…"

"Nope, you don't need to tell me!" Miyuki said. "Looks like our MOMO has a sweet crush on the number one rated hottest guy at our school."

I started to turn red again.

"Don't worry. I won't take him. I'll just have to set you up…." Miyuki grinned evilly and started writing plans for me to get together with Jr.

"Wait…"

Shion put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't even. You know how she gets when she sees a pair that just needs to get together. Most of the time, she's right."

I remembered that little tidbit and prayed that Miyuki was right with me getting together with Jr. That would be soooo wonderful….

"Alright, class! We'll start up work tomorrow when you all have been properly adjusted to the school system." The teacher said.

I looked at him. He looked around his early thirties. He had black hair that was put in a ponytail but had two strands of long hair that went down his face. He looked a little like Shion. I wonder if…?

"Now, I've gotta read this new book…" He sat in his chair and put the book in front of his face.

"Go figure that my good for nothing brother is so lazy."

"So I guess you're related to him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's my older brother and is like a lazy parent. He doesn't do anything but read books all day. I guess that does explain why he's a history teacher but still…he would trade one of his limbs for his job if it meant reading a book."

"Well, I guess he really likes reading…"

"You could say that again…"

We continued to converse on what happened to me until the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and discovered that I had lunch next. Miyuki and Shion said they had lunch as well and we decided to meet up outside near the hill to eat lunch. It was really beautiful there. We ate there last year and it looks like we were going to get to this year.

**Lunch…**

After putting up my books and getting my lunch, I headed outside and saw Shion and Miyuki waving at me. I also saw Tony, Hammer, and chaos sitting there too. Great…this is definitely going to be an interesting lunch…I could tell.

As I walked up to them I heard chaos talking, "And I was like…those shoes totally do not match that outfit! We have to go shopping sometime and whip you up like those shoes do on a bad day!"

We all stared at him blankly and watched him as he laughed really hard…I guess that was supposed to be a joke.

"chaos, you're so weird." Hammer says. "No wonder girls won't go out with you."

"At least I can go shopping with them though."

"Like that's the same thing…" Tony muttered.

Hammer looked at his watch and then looked around to see if any teachers nearby. I wonder if…?

"Hey, Tony. It's time…"

"Alright! Operation Helm the Helmer is on the way!"

Oh boy.

-------

A/N: Woohoo! Another action packed chapter filled with romance and operations? What could Operation Helm the Helmer be? Will MOMO continue having a bad day? Read on to find out on the next action filled chapter of Agas One X!


	3. Lunch Disasters, Hot Teachers, and Pervs

A/N: Hopefully, you've remembered all that's happened so far. MOMO's having a bad first day…but things have been good. She got to talk to her crush, Jr., a teen and leader of the group called the URTVs. But now, what seems like a regular lunch will soon become a devastating catastrophe…ever. But…that's the not the end of it…only the beginning…of a messed up day.

-------

**Still Lunch…**

"What's Operation Helm the Helmer?" I asked. I knew they were planning something big. It had "Operation" in it after all. I'm pretty sure you figured that out too…right?

Tony and Hammer snickered a little bit and then Hammer pulled out his laptop. He started typing furiously and we all watched what he did from behind. He brought up the school's website and then he brought up the school's PA system.

"What the heck!" Shion is shocked at what she sees. "You hacked into the school's internal network system!"

"Yeah." Hammer continued typing. "No big."

"Why didn't you tell me! I could so use that to tell people about their fines! A lot of books have been missing…namely magazines…naughty ones…"

Tony and Hammer snickered again.

Tony took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "Alright, Hammer. Let the music play!"

Hammer presses a button and the song "Waltz of the Flowers" from The Nutcracker starts playing on the PA system.

Everyone around them is confused and starts asking what the heck is going on. Suddenly, Canaan appears from the roof of the school right above the eating area outside of the cafeteria in all his nude glory.

"My song…it calls me!" He jumps off the roof and lands on someone's lunch bag.

"Hey Canaan! That's my lunch you just landed on, you asshole! My mommy made me brownies!"

"So lovely…" He twirls around like a ballerina and kicks a nearby person's tray out of his hands. The tray lands on a group of kids talking nearby. There was a lot of food on that tray…namely spaghetti with meat sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, as well as some Sloppy Joes.

"Son of a…"

"We're going to get you, Canaan…you damn nudist!"

The group of soiled kids grabs a huge portion of what's on them and throws it at him. He easily dodges it while he danced and the thrown food landed on another group of kids.

Shion, Miyuki, chaos, and I all gasped at what was going to unfold…a food fight. Was this their plan? No…there had to be more to it…Helm the Helmer…they were going to get to him but how…

"Alright. Phase One complete." Hammer says. "Now moving into Phase Two."

"Let the fireworks begin…" Tony grins.

I looked at him and then onto the food fight nearby. I looked for Canaan to see if he had been creamed but to my surprise, he was dancing and somehow dodging all the food pellets. Then I remembered the music that Hammer had played on the PA system. I suddenly got what they were doing.

"You guys aren't planning to do that to Helmer, are you?"

Tony and Hammer both looked at me. "Go figure she'd figured it out."

"You know us too well, MOMO."

Shion and Miyuki looked at me. "What are they doing?"

Tony cut me off before I could say anything. "Just watch Helmer…"

Our eyes watched for Helmer and we saw Canaan dancing and avoiding food pellets with grace.

"Tony! You wouldn't…" Miyuki stutters.

Hammer grins. "Maybe."

"You guys are sick." Chaos says. "Sicker than your clothes."

"Guess that's saying something…" Tony mutters. "Considering we're not metro like you and get what you're saying."

"Yeah, it is."

Helmer suddenly ran into the cafeteria and as soon as he entered, got pelted with all kinds of different food. I kind of feel sorry for him…even if he was a bad principal. Canaan started approaching Helmer and we all tried to look away from the disgusting scene that was going to unfold but we just couldn't tear our eyes away without knowing the results…even though we guessed it.

"All of you kids stop at…!" He gets pelted by more food and then sees Canaan spinning towards him.

"Oh, hell no! God, have mercy!" He tried to run away but too late, Canaan had already stopped him. He started dirty dancing in front of Helmer as soon as the music started to pick up. He got on Helmer and did…well, I probably shouldn't say.

Everyone in the food fight slowly stopped their fighting and watched the horrendous scene unfold before their very eyes.

"How can someone bend like that?"

"I've never seen nudes' dirty dance…"

"Just stop it!" Shion grabs Tony's shirt. "You are such a pig!"

"And you're a peacock. Hammer, double Phase Three and Four. And end it."

Hammer started typing once again and soon we saw the website of the school's internal system managing electricity, water flow, and other odds and ends I have never seen. Hammer clicked on the school's sprinklers inside the school and then turned them on.

Soon, the other kids began to run from the fear of being wet. Helmer remained standing where he was because Canaan was still dirty dancing. With it being wet, he was put in an awkward position…almost like a movie. With his luck, he wouldn't be able to move for a couple of more minutes. But there was still one more phase…

A little robot suddenly scurried up right next to Hammer and grabbed his pants.

"Hey, Elsa! Mind taking this to Helmer?" He gave the robot a stink bomb and it flew off towards Helmer. The robot…in flight mode I guess…flew towards Helmer and released the stink bomb above him. It landed in his back pocket and broke.

Tony and Hammer were laughing hysterically while the others and I watched…that.

"Ew! What is that smell?" Helmer started to sniff and then looked at Canaan. "How dare you poop in front of me, Canaan!" We saw a brown mucky substance near Canaan's feet when he started to slow down his dancing.

"That would pollute this good environment, Principal Helmer, sir!" Canaan then stuck his butt towards Helmer. "But you think that was bad? Try this!" He farted and we watched in dumbfounded silence as Helmer took a whiff. His eyes suddenly dilated and he fell backwards, unconscious.

Tony and Hammer started having tears come out of their eyes.

"Well, I must say you've outdone yourselves…" Miyuki said. "But that was totally gross!"

"I agree. That was something that didn't have to be done." Shion said sternly. "You made the entire school dirty as well as scar Helmer for the rest of his life."

"C'mon, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Tony said, trying to contain his laughter to no avail.

"Yeah, when you're not the one getting humiliated like that." Shion says.

"Spare me. Anyways, lunch is almost over and my class is on the other side of the school." Tony grabs his stuff and walks away. "Cya guys."

"Yeah, mine too. Guess I'll see you later." Miyuki says. "Can't believe I got stuck with Sellers again…"

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Music Class next. I heard that we got two teachers instead of one now so I was excited to see who the teachers were.

Shion, chaos, and I started walking into the school. Shion looked at me and asked, "What class do you have next, MOMO?"

"Music with the Godwins…"

"Cool. I have that next too."

"Me as well." chaos said. "I heard that we had two teachers for both the subjects and that they're both fine…"

Shion and I looked at him. "What? Straight guys like hot women."

"Oh…I just thought you were gay…" Shion said.

"And I thought you were a nerd the first time I met you…oh wait. You still are." chaos said with mock sarcasm.

The two pretended to glare daggers at each other while I continued to walk on.

**Fifth Period: Music**

The guys in my class, including chaos, were drooling over the new teachers. Luckily, the drooling didn't hit the floor; the guys actually managed to keep their drool contained by their mouths. A purpled haired lady stepped up and bowed. "Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm Shelley Godwin." For a teacher, she sure is a lot serious than need be…

The blonde headed lady stepped forward and pulled out an imaginary gun. She fired it and all the guys held their hearts in mock pain. "An' I'm her sister, Mary Godwin!" I had never heard a Southern accent that…southern…

"Now class, since this is first day, Mary and I decided to let you relax a little bit till tomorrow so have fun." Shelley went to her desk and started working.

"Yepperz! So do whatcha want and yall have a good day!" Mary walked behind the stage and I thought I heard country music playing as well as some boots shuffling.

"Wow…her clothes are so…extravagant…" chaos was stuck in his admiration mode so Shion and I left him alone while we talked about stuff.

**Sixth Period: Mechanics**

I sat down in my seat and looked around for anyone I knew. Unfortunately, the only person I did know was Allen Ridgeley, the badass of the school. I had heard many stories about him…gang fights, bar brawls, and a lot of chopper ass going downtown. I didn't know what any of that meant but I figured it was pretty bad. I met him with Shion at the mall. There, Allen seemed pretty interested in Shion but she blew him off. But I could tell there was more than meets the eye.

A huge explosion suddenly blew up in my face and I covered my eyes from the smoke. When it cleared, an A.M.W.S. was standing in front of the remains of the desk. I saw the huge hole behind it and the field where the football players practiced.

The A.M.W.S. cockpit opened revealing the teacher of our class, an old man who looked around sixty or seventy. I was surprised he was even teaching a class like this…

"Hello everybody! My name is Haksheen! But I'd prefer it you call me the Professor! Because that sounds a lot better!" He went through the rubble and found the roster for the class. He called out names and each person said here when their name was called except one.

"Kukai! Rubedo Kukai!"

The door suddenly burst open with Jr. coughing as he went in. "Christ, old man! You almost killed me with that damn VS-7000!"

"Oh, that was you?" The Professor stroked his bald head. "I thought you were skipping class."

"I was trying to find this blasted room when you decided to blast me with your damn cannon! I could get you fired asshole!"

The Professor went back in his A.M.W.S. and then motioned us to follow him. "How about I show you this first?" He led us to the storage shed right by the school. It was extremely large and I didn't know why. He opened the door with a key and then went inside. Slowly, we all followed him and then jumped up in surprise when he turned on the light. In front of us, there were dozens of different A.M.W.S. lined up against the walls. All of our jaws dropped.

"Where did you get the money to fund this!" Jr. gasped. "There is no way you could get 30 different models of Vector A.M.W.S.! As well as two E.S.s! They're way too damn expensive for someone like you to buy!"

"Oh, I have my ways…" The Professor chuckled. "Just pick one you like." I moved up the stairs and towards a pink one that looked really cool. I read the name tag. "Zeb…ulun…"

"Guess you found the special one, huh?" A voice said behind me.

I almost fell over but luckily the person caught me. They pulled me up and I looked at my rescuer. "Jr…"

"Heya again, MOMO. We have a lot of classes together this year, don't you think?"

"Um, yeah…"

"You picked one of the special ones of this group…this is the E.S. Zebulun. One of the top models made by Vector."

"The multi-trillion conglomerate that makes everything from toasters to the U.M.N.?"

"Yep."

"Which one did you pick?" He led me towards a blue A.M.W.S. with feet that almost looked at high heels. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, this one may be wearing high heels, but I like it. It's the E.S. Asher. The other E.S. the old man seems to have."

"Do you think we'll be using them?"

"Of course. But probably not today."

"If you've already selected your appropriate one, head back to the class and write down your choice on the list! Then do whatever you want but don't pilot the A.M.W.S. yet! I still need to teach you the basics!"

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

**Seventh Period: P.E.**

I went into the gym and saw the coach inside. He was a purple-headed man with a scar on the right side of his face. Kind of scary. Then I saw someone wave to me and I quickly saw who it was. Sakura.

"Hey, MOMO! We actually have a class together!"

I smiled. "I know! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah! But this coach is kind of…freaky…"

I nodded in agreement.

The man started to walk around and I saw something dangling on his hip in front of his…yeah. It looked like a wooden sword. "My name is Coach Margulis and I will be your fitness instructor until school ends! If you give me any back talk, I will personally see to it that Patriarch Sergius will commence divine punishment on you! Else, I will beat you down!"

Sakura nudged me and said, "Psycho. Definitely."

I chuckled at her comment.

"You will be seated here when the bell rings and then once it does, wait for me to dismiss you to get dressed. Then come back out here and we'll start the class."

He dismissed us and I picked out a locker in the locker room. Sakura naturally picked one beside me so we quickly got dressed and went back to our seats in the gym.

"We'll be running around the track today so get to it!"

We all went outside and walked to the track. Sakura and I jogged along with the other girls.

"You know MOMO, you've grown. You're really starting to fill out." I looked at her quizzically. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that…I mean that a lot of guys are probably going to want to go out with you."

If you're confused about the whole Sakura situation, I'll fill you in. Last year, Sakura left the house earlier than I did to go to school. She was the president of Student Council and managed a lot of the clubs. This took up a lot of her time and I barely saw her at home. On weekends, she was usually out running through the city promoting the clubs or doing community service.

"Oh…I guess…"

"You guess? C'mon! Have a sense of adventure! There's a Back to School Bash dance coming out and you should go to it!"

"Alright. I will."

"Do you know who you're going to ask?"

"I don't know…I don't really like anyone…"

"That's a lie! Everyone likes someone…I bet you like Rubedo, don't you?"

I blushed a little but made sure not to let Sakura see it. "No…I don't…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "I saw you two hanging out in the office during second period. I also heard a curious rumor that you had to go see Sergius as well."

"So, what does that have to do with anything? You going to tell Mom?"

"Of course not! We sisters keep each other's secrets." I was a little surprised at what she said. I wasn't used to hanging around with Sakura. "If you don't like him, I think I will ask him out to the dance…"

I looked at her. "Okay, okay. You're right!"

"I knew it. You can't hide anything from me!"

"So are you still going to ask Jr. out then?"

"I think you and Rubedo would make a cute couple…I think I'll ask Albedo or Nigredo out. Then we could make it a double date!"

"I think you should ask Nigredo out. I heard he was a lot nicer than Albedo."

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll think about it over the weekend."

I saw something glitter on top of the school roof for a second and then shook it off. Just a glare from the sunlight probably.

**On the rooftops of the school…**

"Hermann! This was an excellent plan! Spying on the girls during gym class…it's grand!"

"I know Richard! Get the camera ready!"

"Will do!"

-------

A/N: Whew! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever typed. But I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did typing it! I wonder what Hermann and Richard will do and I wonder if they'll get away with it? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. After School Adventures

A/N: Alright, alright! It's the last class of school for MOMO but little does she know that there are two dignified perverts ready to launch their attack! How will she fare? And how will the rest of her day go? Read on and find out on this chapter of Agas One X!

-------

**Back to PE class for the girls (Don't get nosebleeds guys even though I'm getting one as I'm typing…kidding kidding.)…**

"Whoa, hold on MOMO! I can't keep up…" Sakura was running beside me but she was slowly losing her pace as her fatigue started catching up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…huff…I'll be fine…" Sakura wipes her forehead and then starts walking. "Guess I'll need to take a break. This mile run thing reeks…"

"I know! Making us run this much on the first day…"

"I heard that he grades people on how they do and splits them up into two groups…one group is his easy group, in which you don't do much because you're in good physical condition…the other group is the one he works on vigorously because you're really lazy and out of shape…"

I looked at Sakura who was struggling to keep her pace and almost looked like she was going to collapse. "Looks like you're one of them!"

"MOMO! Don't joke like that! Of course, I keep in good shape! I had to run around all of last year to manage all those clubs and committees!"

"But half the time, you just drove yourself or told your secretaries and fellow students to do it for you when you had the chance."

Sakura looked a bit dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah…I did do that…sent a guy to go clothes shopping for me…didn't pick any good ones…"

"That's what I thought." I continued running, occasionally glancing to the side at Sakura to see how she was holding up. I was surprised that she was able to keep running even though she looked like she was going to die at any time. "Sakura, you shouldn't push yourself so hard…"

"Ah, don't worry about it, MOMO. We're just about done, right…?"

"Yeah." I stopped at the starting line and wiped my forehead. Sakura walked over to the benches and took a seat. I sat next to her and watched as the other girls ran. Looks like they weren't in shape. A few more girls came too sat next to us to show that they were done. But the others that hadn't finished…most of them were talking about boys…most likely Jr. or Allen I bet. I thought I had heard something about Jr. not having a date for the dance yet…that he was going to ask the girl today. But I was catching up with Sakura to actually hear that little tidbit.

I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye from the school rooftop again. I looked closely at what was making the glare but after a minute of searching I found nothing. Just what was going on?

**On the rooftops…of St. London? No, just a school.**

A big bulky guy is holding a giant mirror in front of him. "That girl keeps noticing us, Richard! Now what?"

A slimmer guy put his binoculars in front of his eyes and aimed it at the mirror. "Don't worry. Just keep up the good work and keep moving the mirror until I say stop."

"This sure is a good plan, Richard…using this mirror to check out the girls as well as record them and the jellos!"

"This'll definitely get us a good amount."

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed above them. It looked like a giant bat. "JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE UP TO? SPYING ON THE GIRL'S GYM CLASS AGAIN?"

"Oh shit, it's Lapis!"

"Fuck, run!"

Lapis pulls out a shotgun from inside the hang-glider and then fires it at the two. A huge net appears and catches its prey. Lapis lands by the net and reloads it. "YOU GUYS JUST NEVER LEARN DO YOU? ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT?"

"Oh, god…please no…" Richard holds his hands over his delicate part and turns around.

"Have mercy…" Hermann begins to whimper and also holds his hands over his delicate parts.

"BOYS! Do as you are told or I will shoot more!" She reaches inside her pocket but is stopped by the slow moan of approval of Richard and Hermann.

"God, just one hurts…" Richard says. He moves his hands above his head and faces Lapis. Hermann does the same thing.

"Say good night." She fires the shotgun at the two perverts' delicate parts and a loud scream pierces the sky. They both fall to their knees and start moaning in pain. "Serves you right…jackasses."

(_How the fuck does a beanbag hurt so much…it's like she's got rocks in there…_) Hermann wonders.

"You guys are not getting paid this week for this little stunt. Be back at your post in an hour or else I'll load more of these rock bags into your keisters."

Lapis flies off in her hang-glider leaving the two guys to writhe in pain.

**Back to MOMO…and maybe the end of class…hooray!**

"Did you hear that scream?" I asked Sakura.

"Who didn't? It must've been Richard and Hermann getting shot by Lapis again."

"What?"

"You don't know them? Richard and Hermann are the two technicians of this school. However, they also have a reputation of being high-class perverts and will do anything to see a girl naked."

I thought about it and made a disgusted face. "I think I've heard rumors…"

"Yeah, they're pretty well known, I know. But, they're the other technicians we've got so we're stuck with them. Luckily, Lapis punishes them pretty hard. She must've given them the shotgun bean-nuts treatment by the sounds of it."

Coach Margulis motioned for the girls to go inside the gym. "Alright, maggots! Get your girly asses over here!"

Sakura and I followed the group of girls and sat back at our seats.

"I'll be posting up the cut tomorrow for those who need POWER TRAINING and those who don't over on that board!" He points to a board with nothing but tacks on it. "Be ready to dress out tomorrow because we'll be doing dodgeball!"

All the girls gasped and started talking about it.

"That's enough with your whiny talking! Just get out of here! The bell's about to ring…" Margulis goes into his office and slams the door.

I got up to head to the locker rooms as Sakura did. The other girls followed closely behind.

"Dodgeball…?" Sakura says shakily, as she was getting dressed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Playing it scares me…especially when it starts to get extreme."

"I only played it once back at elementary."

"I know. But this isn't elementary school. This is high school and it's going to be dangerous. You sure you're going to do this?"

"Of course I am! Else, I'll be taking a bad grade for not participating!"

"Good point. Just try and get hit softly first so you can get out of the game quickly."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**After School…**

I asked myself whether I had homework or not. I don't think I did. Did I? I'm pretty sure I finished any assignments given today during class…yeah. I think that'll work. But then again, I was out 2nd and 3rd periods…it's first day though, so most likely, there is no homework. I put all of my things in my locker and then shut it. I was about to leave when I heard something in the distance behind me. Oh boy. News flash time…

"MOMO!"

I turned around to see Miyuki running towards me. She was running up a storm. "Hey, Miyuki. What's going on?"

Miyuki put her back against the lockers. "New…girl…coming…tomorrow…"

"So you already know who it is?"

"Yep. A girl named KOS-MOS."

"That's her name?"

"Yeah…KOS and MOS. Though she'd rather be called KOS-MOS. I think it has a nice ring to it."

"You and your network…"

"Don't look at me. It was Hammer who hacked into the U.M.N. school system and found out all the juicy stuff."

"Juicy?"

"Oh yes…like Margulis? He got castrated…that's why he wears something over his…you know."

"Gross! I don't want to know anymore…"

"But…there was one about Pellegri and Jin's love affair…"

"Isn't Jin Shion's brother and Pellegri that one woman in the Counseling Office?"

"Yup! She "counsels" him almost everyday…"

"No more Miyuki! I need to get to work, alright?"

"So you nailed that job, huh?"

I smiled. "I hope I'll have a good first day."

"Well then, get going MOMO! Don't want to be late, right?"

**Moby Dick's Café…**

I stood outside the café looking at it. It wasn't too big but was popular with the old people. It was a nice place to relax and have a nice cup of coffee or talk with some old friends. I stepped inside and saw no one.

"Hello?" I walked through the café but no one came out. I decided to explore deeper inside the restaurant. It was everything that I expected it to be…a regular kitchen with a lot of silverware and pots and pans and all the like. I noticed a door with the word "Boss" above it. I guess this is the owner of the café…

I slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. It was dark, but I could faintly make out the room. Suddenly, a knife struck the wall right next to me.

"AHHH!" I fell backwards and dodged the next couple of projectiles by accident, some including shurikens and kitchen knives.

"Wow…you've got quite the skill like you said…Mimi…"

"It's MOMO! And what was with that?" I quickly got up and brushed myself with my hands. I glared at the owner. "Are you trying to kill me? I'm going to sue you for this!"

"No, wait! It was just a test…" The owner scratched his head and turned on the lights to his room.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There were nothing but ninja type things lined up on the walls. Costumes, weapons, you name it…he's got it. Just what kind of job did I apply for? Or more importantly…what kind of owner thinks he's a ninja?

"Well, your waiter outfit is in the other room inside the closet. I hope it's to your liking."

"Um, thank you…" I hesitated hoping he would say his name.

"It's Boss."

"Um, okay, Boss!" I quickly hightailed it out of there and went to the room he was talking about. It was a closet but felt more like a room since it was roomy. I found the outfit and found out it looked like one of those maid costumes in hotels or something. It didn't look too revealing so I quickly put it on in the bathroom.

To my surprise, it was a perfect fit. I almost looked like a housewife or something. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress seemed to cover every part of my body from the neck down and I liked it. I winked and blew a kiss at the mirror. Most of the time, maid outfits were revealing around the chest and the thighs…at least that's what chaos told me.

"Hey, Mimi! We got some customers outside!"

"It's MOMO!" I gave myself a last, quick look and grabbed my clothes. "I'll be right there!"

I put my clothes in the closet and then rushed outside to the café. I went to where the customers were waiting. I bowed to them and welcomed them to the café.

"Wow, MOMO. You look pretty good in that maid outfit."

I froze at the voice. My heart started beating faster and I could feel my legs buckling. It couldn't be…Jr…?

-------

A/N: Heh. I love doing that. Now how are things going to go out now? Will Jr. ask MOMO out to the dance? Or is there another person that he's eyeing? Will MOMO do well in her first job? Will Boss ever stop obsessing about ninjas? Find out in the next chapter this fun-filled adventure AU comedy of Agas One X!


	5. First Days Always Reeks of Curry

A/N: Holy crap! Jr. has arrived on the scene of MOMO's workplace! Along with his brothers and sister…oh boy. This is going to be one interesting first day! Will he ask MOMO out to the Back to School dance?

-------

**Moby Dick's café…wonder if whales really do have one…**

What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO????

"MOMO…?" Jr. put his hand on my shoulder, prompting me to leap back suddenly and fall over a table. I was a bowling ball and I just got a strike.

"Hahahaha….that girl's funny!" The white haired boy said.

"Now now, Albedo. Don't laugh at her." The black-haired boy said.

"But it was funny, Nigredo!"

The orange-haired girl pushed Albedo aside as she went to come help me. "Don't be making fun of women, asshole."

"Citrine! You're such a big meanie!"

I think I had heard something about Jr. having brothers and sisters. The white-haired boy Albedo was a bit…odd. He seemed to laugh manically any chance that he got at anything that even had a hint of funny in it. The black-haired boy Nigredo was always quiet but very polite. Citrine, the orange-haired girl, was a bit…bossy and always thought women were superior to men. Not that I didn't have anything against that ideal, it was just a bit odd.

I got back up with help from Citrine. I quickly brushed myself off and showed the group to a table.

"So…what would you like to drink?"

"Ruby soda." Jr. said.

"A U-DO smoothie for me!" Albedo said. "Still can't get over that acronym…Unus Delicious Overdrive smoothie…"

"A water for me." Nigredo said politely.

Citrine looked at the drink section a little bit more and then finally decided. "I'll get orange juice."

"As orange as her hair!" Albedo added. The table suddenly shook. "OW!"

"Albedo…watch out for those pesky lawn gnomes or else they'll take your legs."

Albedo was suddenly shaking in fear. "Lllll….la….lawn….gn…gnomes….?"

"Um, okay…the drink'll be right out along with some appetizing curry!"

"I love the curry! It's the best!" Albedo said, instantly forgetting his fear of lawn gnomes. He was already licking his lips in anticipation.

Citrine shook her head in disgust. "I swear, boys have one-tracked minds."

I left them while Nigredo, Jr., and Citrine were arguing about gender issues while Albedo kept his eyes on his spoon and muttering things about curry. It was kind of creepy.

I opened the door to the kitchen and slid against the wall.

"Well, I assume that you have a crush on the red-headed boy?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm a ninja. I see these things." Boss put the curries on the tray for me and then motioned me to serve it to our customers.

Boss winked at me. "Just don't slip up."

I blushed a little and then carried it out. It was a little heavy, but I managed to get it to the table right next to them. I quickly set it down and passed the curries to everyone.

"Finally!" Albedo grabbed his spoon and tore through the curry. "Mmmm…."

"Thanks for the food." Jr., Nigredo, and Citrine said. Wow, I didn't know that they were so…formal.

I pulled out my notebook and a pen. "Have you guys decided what to order?"

"I'll take the Prime Ribs and some astrafries." Nigredo said.

"I'll take the Boss Special." Jr. said.

"I'd like a Chargrilled Chicken salad." Citrine said.

"Okay...got that all down…Albedo?"

"Curry Combo." He said between gulps.

He really does like his curry. I've never seen anyone go berserk over an appetizer…

"Your orders will be ready in a few minutes, alright?"

I left them and went into the kitchen again. I gave Boss the orders and then sat on a chair, thinking about what I was going to do next.

"You know, if you leave things like this, you're probably going to lose him." Boss said while he was chopping up some lettuce.

"I know you're right…but…I really don't know what he thinks of me. He is one of the hottest guys at Xenosaga High…"

"Really? He's pretty ugly."

"Boss!"

"Sorry, Mimi. But, I have a hunch he likes you."

"How would you know?"

"Ninjas don't lie."

"What is it with you and ninjas?"

"I am the descendant of the Shadow Ninja tribe. We have lived in darkness battling the forces of Ormus in the shadows. Only the Shadow Ninja tribe and Ormus actually know of this…so keep it on the down low or else Ormus will kill you."

"Sounds complicated."

"More like an internal struggle within the everyday workings of daily life."

"That too."

"I'm just about done. Need help carrying them out?"

"No, I'm fine."

He put it all on a tray for me to carry out. I picked it up and then went out. I saw that Albedo was gone so I figured he went to the bathroom. I did the same thing as before and quickly set everyone's plates in front of them. But as soon as I grabbed Albedo's, the last one, he stormed out of the bathroom with his pants down fly towards me.

"AH!" I threw back the curry and dived to the side to dodge Albedo's rampant charge.

"Geez, that's hot!" Jr. yelled. "Albedo! Screw you and your damn obsession with curry! You got it all over me!"

Oh no.

I quickly grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and started wiping Jr. clean of curry. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to…"

"Don't worry about it. He's always like this when he smells something he loves. He much prefers for no one to touch his food though. It's quite the problem at home."

**Smack!** Citrine punched Albedo in the head, knocking him over while he was trying to get his pants on.

"Look what you did, idiot! You just totally ruined this dinner!"

Albedo starts crying. I went to go sooth him but Jr. stopped me.

"He's faking it." Jr. says.

"How do you know that?"

"Twin thing."

Albedo stopped pretending and then flipped off Jr. "Damn you, Rubedo!"

"It's not my fault that we have the twin thing going on."

"Damn father! And damn these pants not getting on!" He kept struggling to get his pants on but after a couple of minutes and help from Nigredo, he finally got it back on. I wasn't watching though. I'm not that kind of girl…you dirty person! It's just Albedo kept complaining about his pants being too small or something. And about Nigredo spreading butter on his legs.

During all of this, Jr., Citrine, and I cleaned up the mess. I insisted that it was my job but Jr. said it was his brother's fault and that he wouldn't be a man if he didn't help. Citrine said that women had to stick together.

I bowed. "Thank you for all your help."

"You don't need to thank us. We wanted to do it." Jr. smiled. I almost fainted.

"Here ya go. This should pay up for our meals and our tip." Nigredo said. I counted it and found out that he just paid double the meal.

"You don't have to do this…"

"It's the least we can do to pay you back." Nigredo said. He and Albedo walked out the door followed by Citrine. Jr. stayed behind and looked a little nervous about something.

"Jr.? Aren't you going to join your brothers and sisters?"

"There was something that I wanted to ask you."

My heart was starting to thump faster. Was he going to ask me out? I was going to ask him out at school tomorrow but knowing me, I would probably chicken out.

"Well…um…" Jr. started scratching his head. "That is…do you want to…I mean…do you mind asking Sakura if she has a date to the dance?"

I suddenly felt my world around me crash. He liked Sakura? Then again, she told me that last year she had a lot of offers as well but decided to go with some of her girlfriends instead of with a guy. I always wondered why though. She never told me a reason. Oh no, she doesn't like girls or anything…it's just she said that she wanted one special boy to ask her but he never did.

"Nigredo wanted to ask her out but he doesn't have the guts to because he's a bit shy around girls…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought it was going to be like a soap opera or something…you know, the boy of the girl's dream likes her sister or best friend or something? But, I started to wonder if Jr. had a date to the dance. It wouldn't hurt to ask…would it?

"What about you? Do you already have a date?"

"I've gotten lots of offers but I've turned them all down."

"Why is that? Is there a certain girl that you want to ask?"

"Yeah…" He started blushing and playing with his feet.

"I'll ask Sakura about it..." I turned to go but Jr. stopped me.

"Oh, one more thing MOMO."

"What's that?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

--------

A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger! And a total twist at the end…hahaha. I am good at doing that. Thought Jr. was going to ask Sakura out huh? Yeah, I'm horrible I know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Agas One X! More to come in the next chapter…though I'm not sure what…but expect randomness and hilariousness. Maybe I'll have the dance next chapter…maybe not. All depends. Comment your intake on this if you want. But for now, keep it real!


	6. Dates, Mafia Club, and Exploding butts?

A/N: Well, looks like Jr. just asked MOMO to go to the dance with him! Will she say yes? Will she say no? What if something else happens? Oh man, so many outcomes to watch out for! Expect curveballs!

-------

**Still at the restaurant…time sure is slow…**

"MOMO?" Jr. waved his hand in front of my face but I didn't respond. "It's just a yes or no question…"

(_Say yes! Come on, girl…say yes! A three letter word! One syllable! Sixty billion ways to say it in different languages! You could at least nod your head!_) My head was screaming yes but my body wouldn't respond.

"Do you already have a date to the dance?"

I slowly shook my head no. Hopefully he was able to see it. It never hurts to hope.

"Okay…so do you want to go with me?"

My body froze again. What is with me? I attempted to shake my head yes and prayed again it was enough to have him take me.

"Yes? Great!" Jr. jumped in the air but then quickly settled down seeing that he didn't want to appear as a dumbass to his date. "Shall I walk you home after you get off? That way I can find your house easily so we can go out to eat before the dance this weekend."

"Th...that's a good idea..." I said slowly. It was like I was in kindergarten again. My first word was Y-data…that's what Daddy was telling me. I have no idea why. Maybe I was just smarter than most babies?

"So when do you get off?"

"Right now!" Boss said from behind.

I turned around and got a wink from him. I thanked him silently then went to put up my work clothes. I walked outside and saw Jr. leaning on a lamppost.

He held out his hand to me. "Shall we be going then, Miss MOMO?"

I felt that knee buckling action again. But I managed to get it under control this time. I reached to grab his hand; trembling the entire way for the whole two seconds.

"My house is in the Second District…"

"Really? Isn't that where all the houses are really big and stuff?"

"My dad owns Ziggurat Industries."

"Wait…you're the daughter of Jan Sauer?"

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to meet someone famous…"

"Don't you mean my dad?"

"The daughter is much important than the father. She's the heir as well as a beauty."

I blushed at the comment and turned away.

"Hey…you don't have to be shy."

"It's just a bit…different."

"Different? How?"

"Oh…it's nothing." I didn't want to tell him that I had never had a boyfriend. I know it seems a bit…odd…but I'm just a little uncomfortable around them. The only exception was chaos…but maybe it was because he was metro. Hey, hang on! I'm not into other girls! Get it out of your head!

"I hear you've had quite the day."

"Oh…yeah…" I recalled everything that had happened…Sellers, the counselor, Jr…, lunch, P.E., work…it had been quite…booming. "I guess you could say that."

Jr. laughs. "Well, if I had a day like that, I'd have made sure it was videotaped."

I laughed at this. "That seems like a good idea."

We stopped in front of my house and walked up to the front door. "Well, MOMO. It's been fun. See ya tomorrow!" He gave me a quick peck to my cheek and then ran off. I stood there as he waved goodbye when he reached the end of the driveway.

I heard the door open behind me and then someone started shaking me. "MOMO! Wake up!"

I was still entranced by the kiss.

"If you get like this every time Rubedo does this, you're never going to make it through the dance!"

I slowly started coming to and saw my twin sister in front of me. I shook my head to make sure I was in reality. "Ok! Ok! I'm fine."

"You should get inside. It's pretty cold out."

"Really?"

"Well, obviously it doesn't apply to you. You know why?"

I shook my head no.

"You've already been hit with the warmth of love." Sakura laughed as I chased after her.

**Home Sweet Home…**

The next morning, more than 70 pairs of clocks went off. That got me up in a jiffy. I forgot that Sakura had the same problem with waking up like me. I wonder who I got it from…most likely Mommy. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, MOMO." Sakura said between gulps of eating her waffles.

I went to go take a seat. "I thought you would be at school…?"

"I finally have an off day today…so I decided to use it."

"That's good…going to come with me then?"

"Naturally."

I smiled and attacked my pancakes. It was a one sided battle. And for the first time in my life, the Daddy robot had somehow been turned off so I didn't have to hear his endless parental talks about drugs and something that shouldn't be mentioned…

**Right outside School…**

Miyuki caught sight of me and waved. "MOMO!"

"What's up, Miyuki?"

"Bad news…it seems that the Jr. fan club has caught wind of Jr. taking you to the back to school dance…"

"But…how?"

"Beats me. Seems that they have a better network than I do…I just recently found out about it when I got here but they knew since you got home."

"Do they spy on him constantly or something?"

"That's my guess."

"Poor Rubedo…being stalked constantly by girls he doesn't even like…"

Oh crap. The Jr. fan club suddenly erupted from the school doors and stared at the person who said that statement…my sister.

Miyuki and I stepped away extremely quickly and looked back at Sakura, who was staring at Canaan's ritual appearance. She must've not seen it before since she was always in school before he showed up. He was running across the street in front of the already stopped cars.

"WHO NEEDS CLOTHES!!! WE MUST RESPECT THE BIBLE AND GO NAKED FOREVER!!!" The people that were chasing him were way behind, trying to catch their breaths.

"MOMO! That boy is stark naked! So weird!"

The fan club then charged towards Sakura, who still hadn't noticed I wasn't behind her.

"MOMO?" She turns around to see me by the tree along with Miyuki and a stampede of obsessed fan girls charging towards her. "What the! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!"

She starts to run but is caught up in the stampede. I wish I could've helped like a real sister…but…when it comes to these rabid fan girls…you have to choose your own life before your friend's…even your sister's. I know it sounds cruel but the punishments that have been circulating involving them have far preceded anything that a bully or group of bullies could do. It scared me. Heck, it scared everyone.

If my sister survived, she would've won the Longest Survivor by the Death Squad award…

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see chaos and Shion.

"My sister said something about the fan club and is now suffering their wrath."

"Shouldn't you help her then?"

"Haven't you heard about this and that?"

Shion thinks for a second and then shudders. "Oh yeah…I have…"

"I feel sorry for her." Miyuki says.

"Xenosaga URTVs…attack!"

I turned to see who it was…Jr. standing in front of the school monument. The school football team charged forward towards the group of fan girls attacking my sister. All of them managed to capture a girl and bring her back to school. I saw my sister holding her arms above her head. She was unharmed. Wow! This must be a miracle…

"Sakura!" I ran up to her and hugged her. "You okay?"

"Holy…" She stood up and brushed herself off. "They're so being banned from the school! They're like wild animals!"

"Calm down…it's just an overly obsessed Jr. lover club…" I whispered. Hey, you never know how many of them there could be because they can be anyone...from cheerleader to ninjas.

"I guess you're right. Anyways…" She walked up to Jr. and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me, Rubedo. I'll see you later." She goes off into the school while Jr. walked towards me.

"Guess it was lucky that I was there…else your sister might not have survived."

"True." Miyuki says. "But what amazes me is that she was unscathed by the wrath of the mob."

"Indeed." Jr. says.

"We'd better be going to class!" Shion says, looking at her watch. "We have about two minutes!"

"What are we waiting for?" Miyuki runs into the school. "There's matchmaking to do! Love is in the air and I'm here to scatter it among the students through the wind!"

**First period Algebra II…with lighter books maybe? Nah.**

"Well, because of the incident yesterday…" He looked at me specifically, prompting some of them to laugh at me, especially Tony and Hammer. "We'll have to double homework today to make up for yesterday."

All of us groaned.

"I have the problems assigned to you written on the board. All the things you are working on today should be just review for all. So if you have any questions, just come to me and I'll help."

I opened my book and looked at the problems. The ones from yesterday were all pretty much basic variable equations. Solve for x or whatever…the ones from today were graph equations. Still simple. I'm glad that I joined this math class.

"…and then you activate it. Alright, Hammer?" Tony whispered.

I turned to face them. "Just what are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing." Hammer smiled.

I went back to my work but I pretended to write stuff down. I was too busy looking around, wondering what Tony and Hammer could be up to. To my surprise, I didn't see anything. It was strange. Were they not doing a prank because they said they were? That would be the end of the world. Still, I shouldn't let my guard down.

"Alright…now!" Tony hissed.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF NEPHILIM!!!!" Mr. Sellers yelled. I turned to look at him and saw a hose going off down Mr. Sellers' pants. It was the fire extinguisher. He started to fly around the room in madness because there was a whole lot of "icy cold goodness" going down his pants. "SO COLD!!! MY BUTT IS LIKE ANARCTICA ON POLAR ECSTASY!!!"

Everyone started to laugh and I turned to look at Hammer and Tony who were laughing their heads off.

Tony raised his arms in fake innocence. "I didn't know that he had a fire extinguisher beneath his desk."

Hammer did the same thing. "Me neither."

Mr. Sellers then crashed through the wall and headed towards the Science Wing. Naturally, all of us went to follow Mr. Sellers.

He was flying around the chemistry lab quickly working on a chemical solution to solve his cold butt problem. I was surprised that he managed to keep calm when working…but he occasionally slapped his butt to keep it under control. He quickly mixed several chemicals together and then poured it down his behind.

"Fell right for it…" Tony snickered.

"And he's the grand finale." Hammer said.

Sellers' pants suddenly exploded with fire and filled the air with the worst smelling odor I have ever smelled. All of us quickly ran back to the room and pretended to do work when Principal Helmer walked by.

"Where's your teach…what's that awful stench!?"

"I think it's coming from the Science wing in the chemistry lab, Principal Helmer. Sellers said that he was going to work on a crazy concoction while we worked." Tony said. There was nothing in his voice that gave him away that he was involved in this prank. It didn't surprise me.

"Really…what could that Sellers be thinking…?"

I turned to Tony and Hammer. "How did you two do that? That was totally mean and smelly!"

"Not much…we just mixed the chemicals together that Sellers would probably use to create a heat solution to melt his cold ass. However, we modified it so that when the heat solution made contact with the gas from the fire extinguisher, it would rapidly combust causing a huge explosion, amplifying any type of gas…such as a fart…to an unusually high level."

"So all you did was create a huge stink bomb using chemicals from the lab and the gas from the extinguisher."

"Must you say it so simply? I think it's a work of art." Tony leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Now we'll be in assembly all day and not do any work because the smell won't go away for awhile. So Sellers will have to be absent for quite some time."

I sighed. "You two really are something."

"It's our specialty."

-------

A/N: Did you like that prank at the end? Comments are appreciated for this lovely chapter!


	7. A New Star in the Amusement Park

**Assembly…stupid Tony…**

I sat down in my seat near the back of the room and watched as a mob of people came in from every direction. I tried to look for people I knew in the crowd and spotted Miyuki after awhile. It's kind of hard to miss her when she is somehow walking past the entire crowd like she was the Queen of England or something…people actually made way for her. It was so weird. Anyways, she took a seat next to me as soon as she saw me. "People are so nice these days…huh, MOMO?"

I nodded in agreement. Just how do you do it?

"I'm guessing Tony and Hammer have something to do with this sudden assembly as well as that foul odor wandering around in the halls?"

"Yep. They stuck a fire extinguisher down Mr. Seller's pants and let it loose. Then they mixed the chemicals that he was going to use to cool his icy butt down to make his farts and pants explode."

"I thought so. Who else would pull something this ridiculous?" Miyuki slouched in her chair. "I wonder if they'll ever get tired of doing these pranks…I mean…we're in high school and they're still acting like children."

I shook my head no. I doubt it. I highly doubt that. The chance of them stopping would be the chance of Canaan actually putting clothes on and chaos putting on old clothes. Like the old saying goes, "Some things are just impossible."

Shion and chaos walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey MOMO, hey Miyuki. Guess it was them again, huh?" Shion asks.

Miyuki and I both nodded.

"Well, at least this gets us out of school. Even though they completely obliterated one of the chemistry labs walls. I'm just glad the explosion didn't catch the other chemicals…we might've have all died."

I shuddered at the thought. A chemical explosion invoking more chemicals? That might have become a nuclear bomb…just what the heck were Tony and Hammer thinking? Then again, I knew them. They always made sure that no one was hurt or in danger. They always thought things through until they were absolutely sure that it was 100 percent safe and foolproof. Not to mention die hard funny. I mean, I don't have anything against Sellers…but seeing him scream like a girl…that was definitely something to always remember. I wonder if someone took a picture…or maybe a video. If you made a video of all the pranks done by Tony and Hammer, it'd be one huge laugh fest and could make millions! I'll have to make a mental note of that…

"May I have your attention please, students?" Principal Helmer said on the mike. He waited patiently for all of us to stop talking until he started to speak again. "Due to Mr. Seller's crazy experiment with a bomb, we will have a day off today. We currently have the Miltian chemists and bomb squad analyzing the situation to make sure our school is safe."

The entire student body roared and clapped for the declaration of freedom. I was glad to have a day off but it was with the expense of a teacher…

"We do not know if the current situation will have us suspend school for a week or two…but the Back to School Dance this weekend will still happen."

The student body cheered again.

"So, without further adieu, get out of here!" Principal Helmer walked off the stage and the kids started rushing out of the doors.

Shion, chaos, Miyuki, and I waited until everyone left. It would be too much of a hassle to try and fight our way out. It probably would end up with serious consequences. Shion was taking tae kwon do classes and she was one step away from a black belt…I think it was brown. I'm not sure; I'm not really made for fighting nor do I know anything about karate…except I knew kung-fu. Just kidding.

"So, where should we head out?" Miyuki asked when we finally got outside. "Wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Nah. Let's go to the amusement park! They say that there are a lot of new rides opening up!" chaos said quickly.

I was a bit surprised by his knowledge of it seeing that the only thing he cared for is clothes which means that…

Shion guessed my thoughts. "There's a fashion show going on at the park isn't there?"

"No…well…maybe…"

"We should go! I mean, it would actually be pretty fun. We haven't been in awhile." Miyuki pointed out.

I nodded. "I'm with her. The amusement park sounds great."

"Alright. Let's go then."

"STRIP YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND PROCLAIM THAT YOU ARE THE NEW ADAM AND EVE!!!"

That Canaan…

**Amusement Park (Beware all thee who enter!)**

Miyuki stared at the rides in front of us. "So, which ride shall we hit first? The Durandal, the Dammerung, or the Woglinde? Those are the only good rides I've heard about."

"Let's go to the Durandal!" I said. "It seems to be the most popular right now...or so I've heard."

"Yeah. That was my first choice."

"Are you sure it's safe? What if it breaks when it's falling?" Shion says a little slowly. Just in case you didn't know, Shion has a fear of heights. Apparently, she climbed a tree and was attacked by a killer squirrel. Don't ask…

Miyuki gets behind Shion and starts pushing her towards the Durandal. "Shion…it's not going to break. They test their rides every day to check them. It's 100 percent safe. I promise."

I looked back to see chaos at the open fashion show they were showing at the center of the park. "Shouldn't we get chaos?"

Miyuki turned to look at him. "Nah. He's more obsessed with that designer person's clothes…" She turned to the Durandal and saw the people scream in excitement. Some of them hurled onto the people beside us. "Whoa! C'mon, we need to get on right now! It seems pretty fun!"

Shion was now struggling against Miyuki. "But what if we throw up our insides…like our stomachs…or intestines even??!!"

"It's alright." Miyuki tapped Shion's shoulder to calm her down. We were next and she pushed Shion into a seat. Miyuki and I followed right after her. "Technology these days can fix our bodies right up faster than I can get you hooked up with Allen!"

"What!?" Shion tried to rush out of the ride but the safety holsters had already locked onto us. "NO! LET ME OFF! I WANT TO GET OFF THIS RIDE! I AM HAVING A BABY! HELP ME!!!"

The manager strolled up to us and looked at Shion strangely. "Is she really serious or is she just plain terrified?"

"I AM COMPLETELY…"

Miyuki covered Shion's mouth with her hands. "She's just a little scared! A little woo woo in the head…"

"I see." The manager went on with his investigations of the seatbelts on everyone else and then went to his station.

He took a look to the sky and then pressed the button to go. I'm so excited!

We started rising up the coaster to one of the biggest drops I had ever seen. Shion had her hands together in prayer. "OH SWEET WORLD!!! HOW I WILL MISS THEE WHEN MY ORGANS ARE EXTRACTED AND USED FOR CAMEL HUMPS!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We dropped and I felt my stomach shoot up to my throat. I screamed to lower the wooziness and then all I could feel then was air rushing rapidly past my face. We made a sharp turn and rose then fell again quickly.

"DAMN THIS ROCKS!" Miyuki screamed. I barely heard her. We dove down from a drop and then surfed to the right.

"HOLY FUDGENUCKERS!!!" The people behind us screamed.

"IF I LIVE, I'M GOING TO THROW BOOKS AT YOU TILL YOU DIE MIYUKI!!!"

Don't think they would be light books either…more like encyclopedias like Webster's…and let me tell you, those are huge. I know because Shion once threw one at Jin when he accidentally thought she was a stove when he was cooking breakfast. He must've been reading.

I saw two loops ahead of us and I braced myself. I felt my world go upside down and my head rumbling down to my chest. I breathed sweet air for one second and then another upside down thriller. It quickly passed and we went around a spiral. I saw two more turns ahead before the end. We surfed past both of them and slowly made our way back to where we came.

My hair floated down from my head and I could tell that it was messed up. I felt my heart beating rapidly like Shion's dog humping Miyuki. Don't ask me how he does it or why I said it. It was the first thing that came to mind…honest!

"Holy…Zohars…" Shion's glasses looked like they were stamped onto her face. "I should've taken off my glasses…now I have indentions around my eyes. Thanks a lot Miyuki!"

"You have to admit that it was fun though, right Shion?"

Shion thought about it for a moment. "Well…maybe in a twisted sort of way."

"Heh." Miyuki slapped her hands together as we got off. "My work here is done."

I looked at her strangely. "You didn't do that on purpose, did you?"

"Maybe." Miyuki had an evil grin and bounced off happily to where we were going next…the target practice.

Miyuki went to go pay for one of the guns and gave it to Shion to start shooting the targets. Miyuki went over to me and placed a hand on my ear to whisper something to me. "Thought this might cool Shion down a bit…"

"Good idea…though she'll just pretend all of those targets are you."

Miyuki thought about it and then shuddered. "As sick as that sounds, I guess I'll have to go along with it for now…"

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and Miyuki. I turned to see chaos in a strange state…as if he was drunk or something.

"What a show…I feel for you, KOS-MOS! I feel for you! This is such a cruel world we live in!"

KOS-MOS? That name kind of sounded familiar…

Miyuki removed chaos' arm from her shoulder and looked at him. "KOS-MOS? As in the new transfer student we were supposed to have today? Come to think of it…she never showed up, did she?"

chaos moved in front of us and threw his hands into the sky. "The very same…she is a beautiful new model for the VIP!"

"VIP?" I thought I had heard of them before. I tried to remember where I saw it but TV commercials don't stick to me. I think chaos might have spoken about them before.

"Vector Industries Parada Apparel! I thought I told you about it. I get some of my clothes there. They're actually quite comfy."

"Oh…so…uh…what was wrong with KOS-MOS?"

"Her clothes…they expressed her feelings!"

"Clothes can do that?" Miyuki stared down at her clothing. "Uh, I don't think I want to know how it works."

chaos looks down to the ground and clenches his fist. "She's really sad right now."

"Really?" Shion asked. She had just finished her game and had several dolls in her arms. Guess she's deadly when she's mad. I think I'll stay on her good side…

"I know it! We have to go rescue her!"

Miyuki looks around. "chaos…you can't just make an assumption like that based on one's clothes…"

"I'm not wrong!" chaos' eyes were burning with a passionate fire. I could see that he wasn't going to let us off the hook nor was he going to let us argue against him…which means…

I sighed. "What are you planning to do?"

"Rescue her of course."

Miyuki exploded. "Are you an idiot? We'll get the entire VIP down our throats! If we base our actions on pointless clothes conjectures, all we're doing is just walking straight into jail!"

Shion nodded in agreement. "She has a point."

I somewhat agreed with Miyuki. But knowing chaos, I wouldn't count him out of the fight just yet.

chaos smiled evilly. "I have a plan."

He told us the plan which was filled with elaborate detail which didn't surprise me seeing that details was something chaos had to specialize in or else he wouldn't be able to get good clothes on sale…or so he says.

I must admit, it was quite daring. But if all did go to plan, I guess we could be rescuing someone. However, Miyuki wasn't quite as agreeable. "Are you insane? This will never work!"

chaos started walking towards the trailer. "For someone who creates opportunities for lovers, you sure have no imagination."

"I am being a realist!"

"Look. If we don't do this now, a girl will lose her life. I'd bet my obsession with clothes on that."

That caught all of us by surprise.

"Wait, are you serious?" Miyuki asked, a little baffled. "Never in a million years would I have thought you would've said something so…normal."

"I'm a guy. We do that."

We all looked at Shion, seeing that she was kind of like the choice setter for us. I don't know why, but usually, Shion always knew which choices were right and which were wrong so I'll just leave it at that. Shion put her hand on her forehead in disgust. "If you really do go with the bet…then I'll bet a shopping spree with you."

chaos held his hand out. "Then it's a deal. You better expect a maxed out credit card by the end of that day. And I'm not paying for it."

All of us got in our positions. I was near the trailer with chaos waiting for Shion and Miyuki's cue. I never thought that I would pull something like this…but hey, I'll be a hero! Maybe to two people, but hey, who's counting? It's the thought that counts. Just make sure not to let your imagination run wild.

Shion looked a little embarrassed standing near the trailer with Miyuki, talking about something. She suddenly pushed Miyuki back and started going up in her face. Miyuki pushed her back and started making motions to fight. People started to gather around Shion and Miyuki wondering what was going on. It wouldn't be pretty after this. Shion suddenly ripped off one of Miyuki's shirt sleeves and dodged one of Miyuki's grabs. They then started to get into a fight of ripping clothes. Guys, please don't faint reading this.

chaos went ahead of me and started lock picking the doors. Count on him to know EVERYTHING about detail…didn't I mention that? He had the lock open and we both went inside. It was pretty small as we expected, but what we didn't expect was that KOS-MOS was half naked and a guy was whipping her. What is going on here?"

"You people! What are you doing inside my trailer? Get the hell out! You have no permission to be here!" He raged. He flung his whip at chaos that was easily caught with two of his fingers. Holy crap. I didn't know chaos was this good at martial arts!

"I cannot tolerate it when men like you take advantage of women. You…disgust me. Repent for what you've done!" He leaps forward and hits the guy hard in the face. The guy flies backwards and through the window in the back of his trailer. I looked at him in awe as he stood there looking serious.

He walked over to KOS-MOS who shriveled back in fear. "Are you alright?"

"Wh…who are you…?" She had a timid voice but it also sounded kind of…emotionless. Almost as if she was mechanical or something.

"I'm chaos. A student from the school you were supposed to attend today…Xenosaga High."

"Oh…yes…I was supposed to go today but I had a show to do today so I was going to go tomorrow…"

"Why don't you come with us? This place isn't safe for you."

"But…I don't want to be a burden on you…"

"You won't be. You can stay with MOMO if you like. We have two others you can stay with if you want to switch around."

"I don't know…"

chaos held her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "You can trust me. I promise. We'll help you every step of the way until you can start a new life. Is that alright with you?"

"Um…I guess…"

chaos took off his fur coat and put it on her. "It's a little cold outside."

I moved towards one of the windows and looked outside. Shion and Miyuki were still at it; their shirts were ripped and there was mud dripping from both of them. "We should probably be going then. I don't think Shion and Miyuki can distract them much longer."

"Alright." chaos offered his hand to KOS-MOS. "Ready to start a new life?"

"Yes." KOS-MOS took his hand and we made our escape. I gave Shion and Miyuki the signal to get out of there before the park guards came in but they were being blocked by the huge crowd that had gathered around them. Unfortunately, this meant that Shion and Miyuki were also caged in which meant I had to do something to save them.

What could I do? I quickly went through the possibilities and then thought of the perfect idea. I climbed onto the Merry-go-Round and then yelled, "Run! The Merry-go-round horses are on the loose!"

Everyone looked at me thinking I was some kind of idiot but Shion and Miyuki managed to sneak out of the crowd. The park guards saw that they could get to me much easier and started chasing me.

I quickly ran and saw chaos mouth me where I should go. I jumped off the ride and then over the gate. I ran past the people who stared at me and quickly ran to the little kiddie's area. I hope this works.

I dodged into one of the blowup tunnels of a crocodile they created where they were playing Laser Tag. I made my way to one of the claws of the crocodile where it was a dead end. I could hear the guards talking about guarding both entrances and making their move. I removed one of my hairpins and then struck the air wall in front of me. I cut it and ran through. Miyuki and the others were waiting for me on the other side and quickly taped it up so that the guards would stop their search and the kids would still have their fun.

"Nice one, MOMO!" I gave Miyuki a high-five and we all quickly left the amusement park so that the guards didn't see us. No one else seemed to care that Shion and Miyuki were the ones in the fight…not even the guys. It was weird.

We all started talking about what had happened on today and I noticed that KOS-MOS was a little distanced from us.

"KOS-MOS?"

"Oh, sorry! I was just…"

"There's nothing to apologize for. What's up?"

"I'm just a little worried. What if my owner starts looking for me?"

"We'll deal with him in a bit, I promise. I've got some friends who love this kind of work." You hear that Tony and Hammer? We've found you a test subject!

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble for me…"

"Don't worry about it. Worry about the present and not the future. If you spend time worrying about the future, then your present will be lost."

KOS-MOS took that to mind and smiled a little. "Thank you for your kind words of advice, MOMO."

I wrapped my arm around her and guided her to the center of everyone. "Welcome to the group."

-------

A/N: Wow! Finally got the chance to do this next chapter and introduce the newest member who everyone knows and loves! Do I see love in the air? Hope you enjoyed this long update! Since it's Christmas break, I should be able to pop in another update if I'm not too busy…have a nice vacation!


	8. Pretty Preparations

**My House! Home Sweeet Home! No cops!**

I opened the door and took a look around. It looks like it was empty. I motioned for everyone to come in and we occupied the living room to plan our next move.

"Well, now that we've probably been recorded on news or something, what should we do next?" Miyuki asks. "If you're thinking of attacking the Miltian Telecast Communications Station, then count me out. I can actually deal with the paparazzi and crazy fans...not the Miltian police force."

Something in the back of my mind was bothering me ever since we got back from the park. It just seemed like there was something we were missing… but I soon realized it after we didn't talk for awhile. "Hey, everyone…did you see any reporters or journalists when you and Shion fought?"

Miyuki thought for a second. "Come to think of it…there weren't any. They were all just watching, not recording or writing anything down about us."

Shion starts catching the idea. "If that's the case…then we could get away from this situation scotch free."

"I thought that was a tape. Doesn't that mean it'll stick with us? That'll be totally wrong!! I'm too young to be wearing prison clothes!"

"It's a matter of speech, Miyuki…" I could hear the annoyance of Shion's voice. Miyuki could be an airhead sometimes…

"Well, let's think of the best scenario." chaos sits up from the sofa. "Say we actually did manage to escape without anyone knowing that we were the ones who started this mess. Then, all we'd have to do is hide KOS-MOS from that asshole until we let Tony and Hammer do their work. We can think what we're going to do with KOS-MOS after."

"You too, huh?" I asked. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Let's go with that then!" Miyuki folded her arms across her chest. "Hope and luck is my best friend!"

"Where should KOS-MOS stay then? Here?" Shion asked. "MOMO, won't your parents get a little suspicious about having a girl that came out of nowhere spending a couple of days here?"

I nodded. "True. But they'll understand meeting new people and unforeseen circumstances. We'll have to switch around so that no one gets too suspicious. Or at least find a place where she'll be safe."

"For now, let's just switch around. I'm pretty sure I can get a good house for KOS-MOS once I check in with some sources." chaos glances at his gold watch. "Since we're finished now, I should probably head home. It's almost dark." He got up to leave. "Have fun staying with MOMO, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS smiled. "Okay."

Wow, she looks really pretty when she smiles. I wish I had that kind of effect…

"Hey, MOMO? Mind if I spend the night?" Miyuki asked. "I think my parents are having some guests over for a party and boy, is it a smoke and beerfest."

"I think it's okay. I'll ask my parents when they get back."

Shion got up. "I have to go too. Jin probably hasn't had dinner yet so I have to make it else he'll complain the next day and start eating his books. It's really annoying."

I walked with Shion to the door and waved. "Alright. Be safe."

"Well, now that we've got some privacy…" Miyuki slowly closes the door evilly like when a bad guy traps a good guy in a movie. She then sits next to KOS-MOS and leans towards her. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

KOS-MOS clutches a couch pillow and puts it between her and Miyuki. "Um…sure…"

"Do you like chaos?"

KOS-MOS's face starts turning as red as her eyes. "Um…no…"

"You are! It's written all over your face!" Miyuki laughs like a little girl. "Want me to hook you up with him?"

"Wait…you've got it wrong…" KOS-MOS uses the pillow she's holding to put it over her face to cover her embarrassment but her glow was just so radiant; it was just hard to miss.

"Miyuki! Stop tormenting her…she's already had enough today!" I tried to stop her but she easily dodged my pillow toss.

"Alright, alright…party poopers." Miyuki sat down on the La-Z-Boy and pulled up the footrest. "I think chaos is going to the Back to School Dance…and he doesn't have a date. Oh dear…what to do…?"

I could already see the gears moving through Miyuki's head. She was going to dress up KOS-MOS for the dance and if chaos wasn't going, she'd have Tony and Hammer perform "experiments" on him until he would go. She is so cruel…and yet at the same time very clever. She's just so unpredictable and yet predictable. That's the kind of girl Miyuki is. I feel sorry for the guy who would date her or if she was currently dating and was keeping it a secret which would be extremely mean, I wish him the best of luck. He would need divine protection.

"So, shall we do some clothes hunting right now?" Miyuki asked. "The ones she's wearing now need a little adjustment…and we'll also need a dress for the dance as well…"

Somehow, I doubt she was going to let me stay here…plus KOS-MOS would probably be dragged along too against her will.

I quickly grabbed KOS-MOS' hand and went towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Wow, MOMO! You read my mind! At least we won't waste time!"

I quickly whispered to KOS-MOS's ear, "Beware Miyuki when she is in matchmaking mode. There's no telling what she might do."

**The Mall (Maybe some sales…? If so, it's shop and drop time!)**

Miyuki went through some clothes on a circular rack. She made sure to go through them eventually. "Not this one…this one makes you look like a zebra…this one makes you look like you're a psycho from Weirdoville…this one looks like you want to be a dancing mannequin…sheesh! Aren't there any nice clothes around here?!"

"Couldn't you have checked at some other store other than Salvator's Secrets? They only sell lingerie and revealing outfits you know."

Miyuki pouted and folded her arms across her chest in defeat. "Fine. What would you suggest?"

"Probably Scientia 21 or the Federation Gap. Mommy and I usually shop for good clothes there."

"Those would've been my first choices…but I wanted KOS-MOS to be so good-looking, all the guys including gays would want her. That'd definitely be the revolution this world is looking for…turning gay guys straight."

I looked at her and stopped myself from rolling my eyes. That's really saying something Miyuki! We don't need another Miss Miltia going around…I mean there could be a walkoff! Those are extremely dangerous especially if you're not acquainted with them. If you do badly, people will throw **anything** they have at you.

We headed down to the Federation Gap and checked out some of the clothes there. Miyuki was a lot more into it seeing that they had a vast selection which would blow guy's minds off if the right clothes were selected.

"What do you think, MOMO? How about this one with this one?" She had picked out a really cute pink shirt with a summer beach on it that I had my eye on last time we came here as well as a knee high pink and white skirt. She also had a white denim jacket which came short on the sides but I figured it would be a nice mix.

I thought about it and tried to picture KOS-MOS in them. "I think it should look good for casual. What about the dress?"

"That navy one over there…the one without the straps and looks silky over by the window."

"The one with the low-cut or the one without?"

"Without. I think KOS-MOS wouldn't like the low-cut one."

"Sounds good."

Miyuki went over to the cashier to ask for the dress and got it. Meanwhile, I stood outside the dressing room while KOS-MOS was getting dressed in her casual clothes. She came out as soon as Miyuki came in with the dress.

"Holy…" Miyuki almost dropped the dress when she saw KOS-MOS. She looked so beautiful. It was like a princess from a fairy tale or something. Although she was dressed casually, you could just tell that she had this…shining sparkle…that stood out through anything. It was that kind of effect…a breath-taking one.

Miyuki pulled out her phone. "You mind if I take a picture?"

"I guess not…" KOS-MOS looked at the camera phone confusedly and then jumped back when she heard the snap. "What was that?"

"It was just a picture. Here, look." Miyuki showed it to her and she looked at it in interest.

"Is that really me?"

"Of course! Didn't you look at yourself in the mirror in there?"

KOS-MOS turned around and saw herself. She moved around while to get a good look at what she was wearing. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah! It's awe-tacular!" Miyuki handed KOS-MOS the dress. "Try this on next!"

KOS-MOS went back inside and we heard her getting undressed and dressed.

Miyuki sat next to me and leaned against the wall. "It's kind of odd, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I'm pretty sure you noticed it. Her innocence."

"Oh…that."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Well, after being abused like that…she might not have a memory due to the shock of that situation. It's natural."

"Wow, you sound like a scientist."

"Shion told me about it when we were watching a movie."

"Oh, explains it." Miyuki sighed. "We might have to teach her how to become a normal teen in the worse case scenario."

"I don't mind. I think it'd be a lot of fun."

The curtain opened up a little and revealed KOS-MOS' face. "Um, I think I'm done…"

"Aren't you going to show us?"

"I don't know if it looks good or if I put it on right…"

"Here, let us see." Miyuki opened the curtains and we saw KOS-MOS in her dress. It was a perfect fit. The colors just seemed to match her entire appearance and bring forth even more beauty than I had thought imagined. Just who was this girl?

"Just what I pictured…" Miyuki said. "Hey, KOS-MOS? You should probably get back in your casual clothes and I'll pay for you at the cash register."

"Okay."

Miyuki and I went to the cashier who had his eyes towards us the entire room.

"So how much for the clothes? I'm pretty sure you had a good look at what we got for our friend." Miyuki said. I sensed a hint of protection in her tone so I toughened up a bit to make sure he got the message. I was just trying to be mean-like not those muscular girls on TV.

"If you'll let me have a date with her, then I'll give it to you for free. She looks like she hasn't had a boyfriend in awhile…"

Miyuki slapped him in the face. "Don't you ever think of anything besides that?! Now tell me the damn price or else I will make sure that I bring hell to you next time!" Wow, she's as nasty as Shion when she's angry. On second thought, maybe meaner…just a little bit. I don't have an Anger Meter.

"Uh…it's 136.45 credits…"

Miyuki handed him her credit card and we left the store. Lots of guys were looking at our little group or more specifically, KOS-MOS.

"If any of you idiots look at her again, I will sick my M.W.S. ON YOU!"

The guys all scattered and screamed. Wonder what that was about?

"What's M.W.S.?" KOS-MOS asked. I was about to ask the same thing.

"Miyuki's Wrath Splitter."

Oh…that sounded dangerous. She must've done it before else it wouldn't have a name like that nor would guys have run away. Add another item to my "Things Not to Do" list. Check please!

**My House (Back to School Dance Time! Party fever!)**

My mom and Sakura delicately put the makeup on me. "Alright…a little makeup here…and a teensy bit of eyeliner there…" I had to keep my eyes closed. She wanted to keep it a secret.

Sakura moved the brush across my cheeks. "Almost…done!"

"Can I open my eyes now?" I couldn't wait to see what I looked like.

"Of course, honey."

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my reflection. I looked a lot different…almost like KOS-MOS. Not exactly like her, but the same glowing feel…a soft aesthetic beauty. "Is that really me? How'd you do this?"

"C'mon, MOMO. You look great!" Sakura said happily. Her pink dress seemed to bring out the best in her. She was like a blooming flower in spring.

"Yeah, a woman's got to look good in order to get her man! That's how I won your father over. He was so serious back then. But a little dash of makeup broke his defenses in no time flat."

"You mean Daddy now? Or Dad then?"

"Daddy of course." I saw something flash within my mother's eyes but only for a split second. I decided not to push things further and I took one last look at myself.

"You look great honey. You're going to knock your date off his legs!" She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. "So who's the lucky boy?"

"A boy named Rubedo Kukai. He goes by Jr. though."

"Kukai…?"

"Have you heard of them before?"

"I think so. That name sounds really familiar. I can't quite place it…Sakura? Aren't you going to the date with a Kukai as well?"

"Yeah. Gaignun Kukai."

"That's where I heard about it!"

Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be Jr. and Gaignun!" Sakura and I went to go get the door but our mom stopped us. "Not just yet. Just wait for me to signal."

"Um…okay…" I sat down in my chair and watched my mom go. I took another look at myself to make sure everything was perfect. I didn't want Jr. to think ill of me…I wanted this to be something I could remember...for both of us maybe…

"Everything's going to be fine, MOMO." Sakura said. She moved her fingers through my hair to make sure my hair wasn't going to frizzle. "Just take it easy."

"Yeah, I'll try to. Thanks."

"Hey Sakura! MOMO! Are you girls done up there yet?"

I guess that's our cue. I stood up and felt a little scared to go out. Sakura gave me a thumbs up and went down. I took a deep breath to relax myself and then slowly exited my room after her. We walked down the stairs like we were princesses towards the handsomely dressed gentlemen waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

They both fell on one knee and bowed solemnly. "We are deeply honored of having the pleasure to escort you, your highnesses." Both of them said at the same time as they stood up.

Jr. looked at me. "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome yourself."

Gaignun twirled Sakura around and smiled. Wow, he kind of looks like Jr. when he smiles. "You look great, Sakura."

"You're pretty cute yourself."

"Alright, love birds! You four need to go get some dinner before homecoming, right? So go! Have a good time! Party like a pack of otters are going to slap you!"

All of us stared at her strangely but giggled hesitantly. We quickly left and went towards Jr.'s car in the driveway, a nice black Asher. Jr. opened the shotgun seat for me while Gaignun opened the back seat door for Sakura. Gaignun followed after Sakura when she went in and Jr. shut my door. He then quickly started up the car and we were off.

Jr. shifted gears and turned right off our street. "Your mom's a bit weird..."

"She is a little eccentric…" I agreed. I watched as the streetlights and cars whizzed past us.

"It's not bad. We always have an interesting day because of her." Sakura said. "Hey, remember that time she tried to make eggs?"

"Yeah…she included the egg shells and then put it over a fire. She said we were making egg marshmallows."

"Needless to say it tasted like burnt chicken liver."

We all laughed.

"Gaignun and I were thinking we would eat at Moby Dick's. Mind?"

"Not at all! I'm pretty sure Boss would give us a discount."

After talking for a little bit and swerving past wild cars, we made it to Moby Dick's. Inside, I saw Shion, Miyuki, chaos, KOS-MOS, and another boy I hadn't seen before waiting for us.

"You look fabular, MOMO!" Miyuki took a good look at me and then introduced the boy. "This is Togashi. My date."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So Miyuki, shall we get our table now?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry and we've waited for quite awhile for you two!"

I raised my eye in suspicion. "Jr.?"

"I called them up because I thought we'd have a lot more fun as a group…"

"That's a good idea." Sakura said. "Let's go sit down. I'm feeling the urge to eat."

"Me too!" Jr. agreed.

We found a nice table by the window and ordered our food and drinks.

"Have you guys heard about what's going to happen to the school?" Jr. asked.

Shion stopped playing with her utensils. "Wasn't it going to be remodeled or moved or something like that?"

Sakura nodded. "I was talking with Principal Helmer earlier and he told me the details. We're getting remodeled. The strangest thing is, that we're not using any school funds to pay for it. The money had been contributed by a private donor."

"Do you know who it is?" I asked, interested in where this was going.

"I have no idea. We just found the money and a letter saying that we were to use it for the remodeling of X.H.S."

"Weird." Miyuki took a sip of her drink and then looked to Shion who was evidently a little distanced from us. "Shion? Do you not have a date?"

Shion looked at her lap, a little embarrassed. "Um, no. I don't think I need a date to have fun."

Jr. tapped on Shion's shoulder. "Aw, come on! I'm pretty sure there are some guys there that are going stag who'd love to be your date!"

"Thanks but no thanks."

I leaned over to Jr. and whispered, "She likes Allen Ridgeley and wants to go out with him. I tried to get her to but she kind of chickened out…"

"Big Al?" Jr. echoed. I slapped myself on the face. He just had to say that out loud.

"Who's Big Al?" Shion asked. "It's not Allen, is it? MOMO!!! I thought you promised not to tell anyone!" She reached for a fork but Gaignun stopped her.

"She was just trying to help. Besides, I don't think Big Al has a date to the dance."

Shion's eyes lit up for a split second but then eyed the food that was coming towards us. Our waiter quickly gave us each the right order and left us.

Jr. ate his food delicately like a gentleman which surprised me. "Well, after this, let's hit the dance hard!"

"Like an Abominable Snowman Avalanche!" Sakura said.

We all looked at her and then laughed. What a silly sister…

-------

A/N: The next chapter will be party time! So whip on your afros and boogie clothes and let's dance under the moonlight! Disco thriller, one two step, San Francisco column pillar, nun debut preppy dance! Bring out the strobe lights!


	9. Dance like it's your Birthday

**Moby Dick's Café (I'm not working today!)**

chaos took a sip of his drink and analyzed KOS-MOS with his sharp eyes. Needless to say, he can nail where someone got their clothes, what kind of fabric it was made of, as well as other small details that no one would care about except himself. "I'm interested to know where you got these clothes, KOS-MOS. Something tells me that someone…no, maybe two people…helped you picked out your dress at…hm…I'm pretty sure I saw it at…the Federation Gap…"

"You caught us!" Miyuki held her hands in surrender. She motioned that I should too so I did.

"I must say, you actually did do quite a good job…"

"Of course! Girls have to shop for clothes too!"

Shion put her hand in the middle of the table all of a sudden and then shouted, "Girl power!"

We all looked at her strangely and then put our hands in, except the guys of course. "Girl power!"

"Oh yeah?" Jr. put his hand a couple of inches above ours. "Guy power!"

The other guys put their hands in and shouted the same thing.

"Go Go Power Rangers!" The table beside us chimed in.

Another table with some teens that also went to Xenosaga High said, "Go Go Gadget Suit with Lots of Stuff!!!"

A table full of nerds on the far end shouted, "Go Go Spiderman!"

The table beside us shouted back, "Spiderman doesn't have that theme you stupid nerds!!"

"We just gave him that one because he definitely needs one! And so do the other superheroes!"

"Like Go Go Superman Super Undies?"

All the nerds seemed to be insulted by that remark. "What the hell are you talking about? You're totally ruining the superheroes' names!"

The guy talking slams his hand on his table making everything on it jump an inch or two off the table. "Why don't you just go back to your lawns and mow them???!!!"

"Oh, that does it!" A nerd stepped up from their table and walked over to the table besides us. Each person there eyed the nerd seriously, as if they could rip every single one of his body parts off his body until there were none left.

"Somehow, I have a feeling it's going to get ugly…" Jr. slowly wrapped his arm around me, causing me to almost kick chaos in the shin.

"MOMO!" chaos hissed.

I mouthed sorry. I guess Jr. was being protective of me. It's not like I enjoyed it or anything…

The nerd and the table besides us were still at it, staring daggers for daggers until one side caved in. I wanted to do something but I was afraid that I'd probably have forks and knives thrown at me. I do not want to die at a restaurant.

KOS-MOS got up and walked to them. All the guys at the table suddenly drooled and forgot about their war with the nerds. "Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to eat dinner with my friends."

They looked at us and then back to KOS-MOS.

They all bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry about that…we didn't mean to disturb you."

You've got to be kidding me. This girl is a saint!

KOS-MOS walked back to us and continued eating her dinner like nothing had happened. This prompted us to eat as well. Plus we were all silent seeing that everyone in the restaurant was staring at us or more specifically, at KOS-MOS.

**On the Road to Paradise Island!**

We were still silent from the restaurant incident. It was like KOS-MOS got to us as well. Jr. decided to lighten the mood by saying, "That was some thing that KOS-MOS did. It totally quieted the entire restaurant. It's like she ruled over all of us or something…"

Sakura grabbed onto the back of my chair and leaned her head forward. "I have to say it was quite fun to watch everyone react like that."

"Indeed." Gaignun agreed. "She is truly a great person."

You don't know how right you are…

Jr. suddenly put his finger to his chin thinking about something. "If chaos and her hook up, it'll be quite the relationship…"

I started to picture how it would go. I saw flowers and rainbows and butterflies flying around for KOS-MOS. Then when I see chaos, I see lots of clothes raining down as well as a lot of malls.

I shook my head. "Somehow I doubt it'll be as pretty as I pictured."

"Same here," Gaignun said. "Rubedo! Turn on this street now!"

Jr. did as he was told and almost got us hit by a semi. "Geez! What the hell were you thinking, Gaignun!"

"You've been driving in circles for quite some time now."

Sakura and I both looked at each other in blank confusion and then at Gaignun and Jr.

Sakura started, "Wait, you're telling me that…"

"…for the past 10 minutes we've been driving over town?" I finished.

Gaignun sighs. "Didn't you girls notice? Rubedo has never had a good sense of direction. When he was younger, he actually thought that the bathroom was a park. The plunger was a tree and the toilet was a lovely bench to pee on."

Jr. blushes in embarrassment and quickly put both of his hands on the wheel and focused his eyes on the road. "Gaignun! You promised to keep that a secret, damnit! I am not _that_ dumb!"

Sakura and I laughed hard along with Gaignun while Jr. tried hard to control his embarrassment. However, his tomato face was still there by the time we reached the activity center that they were going to host the dance at. Luckily, it was a reasonable distance from the school. I'd seriously have to kill Tony and Hammer if they did something to delay the dance.

**Take the chance, time to dance on the floor! Can't touch these blue suede shoes anymore!**

Jr. parked the car and then turned it off. "Here we are."

Gaignun and Jr. opened the door for Sakura and I and we walked to the activity center. We greeted the teachers on duty and headed to the dance floor.

The strobe lights were spinning around like mad while the DJ played the music. It was a nice techno beat. Everyone here was having a good time. The majority of them were talking while dancing. The rest were hanging out by the drink stand.

Sakura rushed forward pulling Gaignun with her. "Well, let's get to dancing then!"

Jr. and I followed after them and we were dancing in our little group. KOS-MOS and chaos joined us shortly and so did Miyuki and Togashi. We created a circle and pushed someone in the center to pull a few dance moves. However, the first one was me and I was lacking in the dancing department. Nevertheless, I started shuffling my feet like I was slipping on bananas and then waved a finger up in the air spinning around. Jr. pulled me back in and gave me a smile of approval.

Everyone applauded and the next person up was Gaignun. To my surprise, he was really good. He knew how to make the body flow so he pulled a robot maneuver. Sakura cheered him on and joined in on his dance. He did a wave with his arms and Sakura finished it. She then sent it back and Gaignun sent it at Togashi who responded by shaking his entire body as if he was being electrified.

I laughed at what he did and watched the next dancer perform: chaos. We all kept swaying our bodies to keep the dance beat going but chaos just didn't seem to want to dance. Jr. got in and started moving chaos' body for him. We laughed as Jr. made him pull some goofy moves but nevertheless, it was a dance. KOS-MOS seemed to enjoy it and was right after him. She did the robot dance that Gaignun did earlier but added in a few more moves. She actually did it quite well. For a second, I actually did believe that she was a robot.

Miyuki slid into the center and started to moonwalk. That surprised me. I didn't think she was an avid dancer. She started to disco out of the circle and pushing Togashi in. He was a bit nervous but started to dance like a hillbilly. He pulled up his pants and started spinning around like a cowboy. Miyuki came up from behind and started to act like he was a horse. He actually pulled off a good horse neigh too.

The music then changed into a slower tune. I didn't recognize but it sounded really sweet. Togashi and Miyuki wrapped their arms around each other and started to slowly sway back and forth. So did Gaignun and Sakura. She winked at me to tell me to go dance with Jr.

"Now put your arm right here…"

I turned to see chaos was teaching KOS-MOS how to slow dance. Aw, how sweet!

Jr. offered a hand to me for a dance and we started to melt into our own world. All we did was sway back and forth to the music. His crystal azure eyes were gleaming in the swirling lights around us. Suddenly, all of the people around us were gone and the music started to grow a little fainter. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to stay like this if I could for the rest of my life. I felt safe, secure. It was something that I…

The DJ's voice suddenly awakened me from my wonderful dream. "Alright everybody! It's time for a familiar tune for everyone to dance to!"

How dare he! I was enjoying my moment!

"Move forward! Move backward! Move your feet to dance to the beat! Listen, listen for the sweet rocking stuff, shuffle and swing till you got enough!" The music said.

"Well, how about we get some drinks? It's getting a little hot in here…" Jr. said as he unbuttoned his collar and loosened his sleeves.

I answered, "Sure. Sounds good."

They mostly had water at the drink stand. Then again, I don't think belching on the dance floor is really…dance material. Jr. grabbed me a drink and we went to sit at a table facing the dance.

"This has been quite some dance."

I took a sip of water and nodded. "The DJ's kind of good."

"Yeah, I agree. He's not good but he's not bad either. His music selection is definitely limited."

"Indeed it is," said a voice from behind. "Just what you'd expect from a male DJ."

"Citrine?"

"Hello, Rubedo. I was wondering when I'd get to see you and your date." She looked at me up and down. "No wonder you were acting like an idiot today."

Was that supposed to be a compliment? This sister of his was quite weird. I wasn't even sure if they were related. They didn't look like each other plus Jr. had red hair and Citrine had orange.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't have fun myself?" Citrine sighed. "What do you think I am? Some boring uneventful Eskimo?"

Jr. scratched his head. "Well, I just don't see you as the type to actually go to something like this."

Citrine slaps him on the head.

"So, Citrine…who are you with?"

"Someone you would never guess."

"Really…?" Jr. said, sensing a challenge. "Are you with…Scott?"

"Hell no. Who would want to go out with the biggest loser in school?"

"Huh…well then, how about…Big Al?"

"He's dancing with five girls over there."

Jr. and I turned to look and sure enough she was right. I could tell both him and the girls were getting into it. It made me think of Shion. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her the entire dance…

"You rarely associate with guys anyway…so maybe you came by yourself."

"You really are an idiot brother. I am definitely here with a guy. He's definitely different from all of the guys. He's got balls to actually do what he wants."

"And who would that be?"

Citrine pointed up and both Jr. and I gasped. He was swinging on the lights as if he was Tarzan or something. But what surprised me more than his antics was the person himself. The orange hair and naked body….none other than Canaan, except…he somewhat had clothes on if you count a linen skirt covering his privates. Citrine must've done that or else the teachers probably wouldn't have let him in. I was surprised they even let him in at all.

"You're with Canaan?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it Rubedo?"

"Uh, not at all," Jr. said carefully, trying to avoid another hit from Citrine. "You two, uh…make quite the pair…"

"Well, I have to go get him to dance with me." She left leaving Jr. and I to wonder how the heck this happened.

"Citrine…she sure is something…"

"Uh huh…"

"Hey guys," Miyuki said as she sat next to me. "What's up?"

"We just learned that Canaan has a date." I said.

"Really? With who?"

Jr. put a hand to his forehead and admitted, "My sister."

"Really? It's about damn time!" Miyuki squealed.

I started to put the pieces together. "Wait…were you the one who brought them together?"

"Of course! Those two were totally meant for each other!"

"And how may I ask does that work?" Jr. asked. "I'm seeing no connection here."

"It's easy," Miyuki explained. "Citrine totally detests any guy she meets because they're either too into making out, or that they're total losers."

"Got that right," Jr. muttered.

"So, through my connections, I figured out that she actually had extremely high standards for boyfriend material. One, he actually had to have guts."

"Canaan's got a lot of it seeing that he does go on his nudist rampages…" I pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding," Jr. agreed.

"And two, he had to have the same hair as her."

"Wait, what?" Jr. sat up from his chair. "That's totally ridiculous! Canaan is the only person in the entire class to actually have orange hair!"

"That's why he's the perfect match for Citrine."

Jr. put his arms behind the back of his head and sighed. "Somehow, this doesn't surprise me. She always was quite specific when it comes to choosing. If you wanted to get her a present, you'd have to get the right color, right size, right whatever. It's rather bothersome."

"What about Canaan then? Does he even like her?" I asked.

"My sources tell me he's had a small thing for her for quite some time. So, by the power vested in me, I had to bring those two together!"

Miyuki…you scare me sometimes.

Jr.'s eyes suddenly looked confused as he looked forward. "Hey, what's going down on the dance floor?"

Miyuki and I turned to see what was going on. There was a huge group of people watching something.

Miyuki answered without hesitation, "Dance off."

"This should be interesting," Jr. said as he got up. "Let's go watch."

I followed after him with Miyuki tagging close behind. We all grabbed hands to make sure we wouldn't get separated and we traveled into the deep jungle of the crowd. After what seemed like forever, we finally had a good view of what was going on. KOS-MOS and chaos were nearby and they seemed pretty hooked on the dance off.

I turned to see who were the dancers were. It was Allen and Canaan. Canaan stopped doing the worm and made a motion for Allen to start his move. Allen adjusted his collar and then started dancing as if he was Michael Jackson. He started to moonwalk and then started moving his arms left and right as if he was a zombie. He spun around quickly three times and then started shaking his body left and then shook it back right adding in a snap at the end of the shake. He finished off with a disco point right and left and then pointed to Canaan.

Canaan was shaking his body violently as he thought and got shouts of approval by the girls. He suddenly started acting like a chicken…the chicken dance! He danced around Allen in a circle spreading his wings and shaking his butt. Everyone cheered for Canaan. Allen admitted defeat and gave Canaan a handshake.

Everyone then dispersed from the arena circle and started to dance again. Jr. and I went over to talk to Allen.

"Sup, Big Al?"

"Nothing much. Having a blast here." He looked at me. "So she's the one I've heard so much about…MOMO Mizrahi, right?"

I nodded. Did Jr. talk about me?

"Nice to meet you. Allen Ridgeley's the name." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Now if you'll excuse me, time to get my groove on!" He left to go find some girls to dance with.

"The dance should be ending soon. Wanna head out?" Jr. asked. "We could catch a movie at my house."

"My parents want me and Sakura back by the time the dance ends."

"Oh. Well, we should probably get going then."

"Yeah, wouldn't want us to get lost on the way back."

"Aw, c'mon…"

Jr. and I went outside of the dance room to find Gaignun and Sakura. Instead, we found Shion sitting by herself staring out the window.

"Shion?" She turned to look at me. "Were you out here this entire time?"

"No. I danced." I could see that she was right. I could see that she was glowing since we girls don't sweat like you guys do.

"Have you seen Gaignun and Sakura around?" I asked.

Shion pointed her finger towards the entrance. "Yeah. They're sitting down there."

"Thanks. We needed to get them so we could leave…"

"Well, have a good night then."

I gave Shion a hug and whispered in her ear, "You too. Tell me about it later."

"Alright."

There was nothing that couldn't escape my sight. I knew Shion was hurting about something but I couldn't figure out what. I didn't want other people to get involved since it was a private affair.

Jr. and I headed down to the entrance and met up with Gaignun and Sakura.

"Well, you two look like you had a good time," Sakura smiled.

Jr. scratched his head. "We had a blast!"

"Shall we be going then? Mom did say she wanted us back right after the dance ended."

"I know. I told Jr."

"Well, you made a good choice in leaving just about now," Gaignun said. "Because knowing Rubedo, he's going to get lost getting back to your house."

"Hey!" Jr. complained.

We all got into Jr.'s Asher and then drove off.

**We are on the road again! Hopefully we don't run into biker gangs that throw banana peels at you...**

"Hey, did you guys see the dance off?" I asked.

Sakura nodded. "Between Allen and Canaan?"

Gaignun shook his head in disgust. "Big Al got his skin handed to him."

"Canaan was quite the dancer." Sakura thought for a moment. "Unlike someone I know."

"You're not going to let me live it down, are you?" Gaignun sighed.

"What happened?" Jr. asked. He took a right turn onto a street I wasn't familiar with. Perhaps a shortcut? It was really dark and I could barely see what was in front of us.

"Let's just say my dress will need to be cleaned." Sakura mumbled. "Next time, dance with cleaner shoes…"

I guess that meant Sakura's dress was dirty. Strange, I didn't notice it.

"Rubedo, stop!" Gaignun shouted all of a sudden. "NOW!!!"

I wondered to what he was yelling stop for but I saw it before Jr. tried to stop.

"Shit!" Jr. cried as he slammed on the brakes.

We flew over the curve and into the great unknown which awaited us from the fall. Please don't let me die…I want to at least be Jr.'s girlfriend when I do…and finish my lifelong goals such as licking a pineapple without getting hurt and throwing watermelons off the Miltian Telecast People to feed the homeless...

-------

A/N: Suspense. You gotta love it. Anyways, they won't die! Just for your information, they are perfectly fine even if Jr. sucks at direction and can't see what's ahead of him! So for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Quickly gotta hide in my secret cavern before anyone finds me…


	10. How to Attempt Getting Out of Everything

**Stranded…in the middle of nowhere. Where am I again?**

I found myself slowly coming to. Was I still alive? I fluttered my eyes and saw nothing but a blurry vision of the picture before me. Slowly, my sight became clear to me and I took a look at the wreck before me. Luckily, everything was still right side up. But the front of the car had been totaled completely. I could see all the individual mechanical parts under the hood. Thank goodness the impact of the crash wasn't enough to blow up the car or else I'd be dead right now. But one of the best things was that the crash didn't seem to hurt me in any way. My entire body seemed to be fine. I could still move and nothing seemed to be broken.

Jr., Gaignun, and Sakura were already outside. Gaignun and Sakura were talking about something while Jr. stared out into the darkness. Thank goodness they're all safe. I tried to open the passenger door but couldn't so I crawled out the broken window with little effort.

"MOMO!" Sakura cried when she saw me crawl out. She gave me a big hug and then looked at me up and down to see if I was hurt. She started to feel me all over to check for any injuries. "Are you alright? Nothing's damaged right?"

I shrugged her off before she started to get a little…handsy. I'm a bit ticklish when it comes to certain parts…and she knew about each one. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We didn't want to move you just in case you were injured," Gaignun said as he walked to me and Sakura. "Rubedo was about to lose it if you didn't wake up soon."

I looked at Jr. and met his crystal cerulean eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; only that his eyes were a little somber, something I never would've expected from him. I left Gaignun and Sakura to talk to see what was up with Jr. He didn't say anything to me for awhile. I didn't mind the silence. I gave him time to think about whatever he was thinking about. No matter how much I feel, I know when I shouldn't push things.

"I'm…sorry, MOMO…" He started at last. His voice cracked a little but I didn't mind it. I thought I saw a tear almost drop from Jr.'s face but he quickly wiped his face with the palm of his hand.

I leaned on him trying to comfort him as best as I could. There was obviously something on his mind and I wanted to help him in any way that I could. "It's alright. It happens."

"No…" Jr. said slowly. "I should've noticed sooner…and besides…it's because of my…"

"It's okay." I said gently caressing his arm to calm him down. "As long as we're all alright, it's fine." I knew that it probably wouldn't have helped to try and say something like that but I had to try and bring back the old Jr. I knew. It just seemed so…out of place with him depressed like this.

"I couldn't protect what's important to me again…"

I was about to ask him what was going on but Sakura stopped me. I wasn't sure if she was trying to stop me from pushing Jr.'s condition any further or if she actually did do it by accident. "You wouldn't happen to have your communicator with you in your purse, would you, MOMO?"

"I don't think so. I think I left it at home," I answered. "I'm guessing Jr. and Gaignun don't have theirs either…"

Sakura nodded. "Well, it seems that we're camping out tonight!" Wait…she was happy? We're stranded in who knows where and she's treating this as a vacation…kudos to that Sakura. Kudos to that.

"I guess so," Gaignun sat down and peered into the darkness. "It'd be pointless to try and walk in a general direction without some light. We might even get more lost if that's even possible."

Sakura hit him in the back of the head but then looked towards the car. "So how exactly are we going to sleep? I doubt we can inside the car with it looking like that. Plus we don't even know if it might explode later."

Jr. turned to us, his eyes had a little bit of their oceanic luster left. "We should probably find some shelter nearby. I'm pretty sure I saw a cave or something around here as we fell."

He silently faced a direction and started to walk forward without looking back.

I was about to move but Sakura put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him too much, MOMO." She reassured. "He just needs some time. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay by tomorrow."

"I know…it just doesn't seem normal."

"You shouldn't worry. He's strong."

"She's right," Gaignun agreed. "He'll be better in no time."

I nodded and hoped that they were right. We all followed after Jr. who had found a good shelter in the trunk of a tree. It seemed big enough for the four of us. We all had trouble trying to figure out a good position for us to rest in but turns out we all had to cuddle up. I cuddled up with Sakura while Jr. was behind me and Gaignun was behind Sakura.

I tried going to sleep but found that I couldn't. Not because Gaignun snored like a wild boar but because Jr. was squirming kind of strangely behind me. I was a little bit afraid to look behind me and I didn't want to wake Sakura up so I tried to crawl out of the tree trunk slowly and find out what was wrong with Jr. But then, something crawled up my arm and it kind of felt ticklish.

I struggled to hold my own laughter and figured that this was what made Jr. squirm so strangely…he was ticklish! I decided to keep a mental note of that and tried to go back sleep. This time, it was a lot easier seeing that the ticklish feeling was gone.

-------

The light from the sun pounded on my eyes and slowly made me wake up from my peaceful slumber. I'm surprised I even woke up without my alarm clocks. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Sakura was right in front of me. I could also feel Jr.'s breath on my neck from behind. Just relax MOMO. As long as he's not slobbering on you…

The breathing thing was kind of weird so I quickly tried to get out without waking anyone. The birds were chirping a melody as they started gathering food for their young in the trees. I noticed that the sun was almost clear of the horizon. The weather actually felt pretty nice despite it being in the winter. I saw our wreckage nearby and went to see where we were.

Surprisingly, we weren't as far lost as I thought we were. We were actually near the city in a familiar territory. This was near Daddy's work place! Sakura and I could walk there and tell him that we were okay and that we didn't do anything bad. You see, he's really protective of me. Plus my mom and I had to keep the date with Jr. a secret or else he would've gone to Jr.'s place and killed him.

It might be our only choice, seeing that we lost our method of transportation and I didn't want to put Jr. through the trouble of paying for all of us in a taxi…

"YAH!!!" A voice screamed.

I whipped around and saw a porcupine nestled by Jr.'s head. Wait that was the thing that tickled Jr. and I? AH! I quickly checked myself for any of its spines on me but to my relief, there were none.

Sakura quickly scootched backwards as Jr. and Gaignun got up immediately after she screamed.

"I know how to use this!" Jr. said as he grabbed the porcupine by its tail and assumed a fighting position.

At the same time, Gaignun swung his fist to the side and broke a hole through the tree trunk with relative ease. "My father taught me how to kill you!" Dang, he's strong!

Sakura and I just stared blankly at the two of them. Gaignun and Jr. stared blankly at the porcupine that was fidgeting around in Jr.'s hands. The wind blew as we continued to just stare at…our respective staring subjects.

The porcupine broke our seemingly infinite silence by spiking Jr. in the face with his spines. Jr. quickly let go of the porcupine and yelled in pain. Sakura and I quickly went to help him while Gaignun chased the porcupine away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that seems pretty painful…"

Jr. winced. "No…it doesn't hurt…it just feels as if I have been torched with a flamethrower."

Sakura and I smiled seeing that Jr. was trying to stay funny even though his face was in a lot of pain.

"Hey, Sakura…"

"What?"

"We're near Daddy's workplace…we can take him there."

The blood from Sakura's face seemed to drain out of her body as she heard what I had said. She took me aside and then put her hands on her hips. "You know how Dad is about boys! Plus we didn't even come home tonight!"

"That thought occurred to me as well…but I think I heard Mommy mention a party before we left."

Sakura slowly started to catch on what I was thinking. "Ah…so you're hoping that Dad had a late night, huh? But what about our dresses and their suits? Did that occur to you? He can put two and two together. He'll know once he sees us with them. Two girls in dresses, two guys in suits…it equals…"

I groaned. "Aw, crap." But if my sister brought something like that up, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "What do you suggest then…?"

"We'll have to dress up in something different," Sakura thought. "Same for the boys."

"But we don't have any money!" I pointed out. "What are we going to do, rob a donation center full of clothes?"

Sakura had that evil look in her eye. "That might work…"

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no, no, NO! That is totally out of the question! Those clothes are for the needy! Have you no heart for those who are less fortunate to you?"

"We will BE like them if we don't get a change of clothes if we go to Dad! Besides, you don't want Rubedo to die in pain right now, do you?"

I was taken aback by that thought and then gave Sakura's choice some consideration. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to force the boys to buy us some outfits to get us out of a sticky situation with Daddy. "Fine…" I said hesitantly.

Sakura smiled at me. "Alright! I knew you'd understand! We'll donate those clothes back to the center right back when we get home!"

That put me at ease. "Sounds good then."

We walked back to Jr. and Gaignun who managed to take out some of the porcupine spines in his face.

Sakura put it bluntly. "Look, our Dad is working at the Ziggurat Industries building right now; we can get you some medical attention as well as a ride home once we sort things out with him. For the wreck, we'll try and help out if we can but I But first, we'll need some clothes, or else you two are dead."

"Why's that?" Gaignun asked.

"Daddy's a bit…protecting of Sakura and I." I answered. "Once, this one boy got his teeth smashed in because he tickled me and Sakura."

Both Jr. and Gaignun's jaws dropped while they looked at Daddy's building.

"So, um…what are we going to do about clothes and the car?" Jr. asked. "We can't just leave the car here. They'll probably trace it back to us in a couple of hours if they find the wreckage. If my father finds out about this, I'll be grounded for life."

"How about we do a little borrowing?" Gaignun said. "I'm pretty sure we could get another one and switch the license plates as well as remove the insurance papers."

"You've got to be kidding." I said. "Don't you care about the law?"

"My father's word IS the law," Jr. said. "Hell, we'll die without being put on trial."

Gaignun nodded in agreement. "It's best if we keep this a secret."

Sakura looked at me. I could tell she was serious about this. "MOMO, you know as well as I do that we **have** to keep this a secret. Think about it…their parents as well as ours, plus the police too. With the hill, it gives people driving by just a view of what's over the hill and not under it. By the time people find it, there will be nothing left for them to trace us back with."

I took a deep breath. I could tell it would be a hopeless battle if I argued with them. "Well, let's make sure we do a full sweep of the car. I do not want to be in trouble with the authorities AND our parents."

Sakura smiled and did a thumbs up. "Let's get to work!"

After about an hour, we were pretty sure we did a complete sweep of wiping away any evidence that linked back to us. We cleaned any trace of hair, dead skin, and prints all over the car from the inside to the out. We made sure to grab the license plate as well as any other items stored in the car. I feel like a criminal. But better to feel like one then be one behind bars.

"Phase one complete!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now for the next phase…I'm pretty sure there's a donations center near Dad's workplace, right? Scientia donations center?"

"Yeah," I recalled. Hopefully that was right. "I think that's the name. I believe Ms. Doctus works there too. I helped there once for a club event. She was the one that called for the help but turns out that she was a bit…eccentric. But she said that we could come anytime to help her out with the clothes."

"Umi told me about all of those things," Sakura thought. "She also said something about some big mess…" She paused for a moment and then raised a finger in remembrance. "Wasn't that also when Canaan came and uh…went on that wild rampage ripping all of those clothes up?"

I shuddered a little bit just thinking about it. I will never forget how wild Canaan became when he saw all of those clothes. He became a rabid animal that wreaked total havoc and destruction upon the center. All of us had gotten to higher ground as quickly as possible and watched the never-ending carnage that was caused by one single person. "Yeah…"

"Kind of makes me feel a bit nervous if we go there," Jr. said sarcastically. "We should get going instead of staying here. We stick out like a big man with a purple X on his face."

**Over the hilltops and through the rainbow!**

We all laughed and trekked up the hill as best as we could. There weren't any cars driving around much to our luck so the walk to Daddy's district was easy. We made sure to avoid being seen by going through dark alleyways and behind adjacent buildings. The Ziggurat Industries windows are crystal clear and you never know who could be watching from above…like my Daddy.

I was starting to think that we got lost when a smug voice called out from the darkness of the alley. "Well, well, well. Look at who's crawling around in our territory…"

"Shit," Jr. growled. "Sakura, MOMO. Get back." He and Gaignun stood in front of us in a protective stance while our mystery person stepped into our sight.

Two people emerged from the darkness and faced Jr. and Gaignun. One was a boy with smooth combed blue hair and cobalt blue eyes while the other had short spiky blonde hair and tealish eyes. I got the feeling these weren't friendly people…

The blue haired one took a step forward and popped his fingers. "You know, you shouldn't trespass on people's private property. You never know what could happen."

Jr. took a step forward and clenched his fists. "Put a sock in it, Kevin."

Kevin held his hands over his chest in mock injury. "Oh ho…I have been challenged by the leader of the Variants…" His eyes narrowed in a challenging stare. "How interesting."

"Don't fight him Rubedo," Gaignun warned. "We don't have time to waste here. Remember, we've got more important things to worry about."

The blonde one laughed. "Aw, taking your ladies out on a stroll? This isn't a romantic boulevard, you know."

Gaignun walked forward and opened his arms in peace. "We're just trying to get somewhere. So, if you don't mind, we'll just get out of your way and nothing has to go wrong."

Kevin revealed a knife and raised it towards Gaignun. "Fat chance."

Just what was going on? Why did he refer to Jr. as "leader of the Variants?" Was he in a gang or something? Oh Zarathustra…Daddy would not approve. Mommy might…but only if she were drunk. I looked to Sakura who looked back at me and nodded. We both had to resist screaming for help or else things might get ugly with the police. They would find out about the car wreck and then our parents would find out. Bad idea. Jr…please don't get hurt.

Kevin ran forward and raised his knife to strike. Jr. also ran forward at the same time and did an amazing high kick which knocked the knife high up into the air. It struck the bottom of a balcony and stayed there. Kevin was surprised for a split second but then recovered by swinging his fist. Jr. easily dodged it and then hit him hard in the cheek.

The blonde-haired guy ran forward to help Kevin out and jumped into the air. Jr. didn't do anything and nodded towards Gaignun. Gaignun jumped into the air but not towards the blonde-haired one. He jumped towards the side wall and bounced off of that. This threw off the blonde-haired one for a second just long enough for Gaignun to smack him in the gut. He crashed into the ground and landed next to Kevin.

Jr. grabbed my hand and started to run. "C'mon, let's get out of here before more of them show up!"

I looked back and saw that Gaignun was leading Sakura right behind me. After what seemed forever of going through the maze of alleyways, we somehow ended up near the Scientia donations center which was right across the street. We quickly went across and took a breather on the bench outside the center.

"You mind telling us what that was all about?" Sakura asked after catching her breath. "I doubt they're your friends seeing that they try and kill you two."

Gaignun was about to say something but Jr. cut him off. "It's best for you not to know. I don't want to involve you anymore than you already are."

I could tell Sakura was a little peeved that she didn't get to know the truth but she sighed to show her acceptance. She looked towards the center and then looked out to the street. "Hopefully this is the last bad thing we'll have to do."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe Ms. Doctus will lend us the clothes…"

Jr. stood up and walked towards the center. "What are you waiting for? We'll never know until we try." He went inside and we heard the bell ring for entry.

The rest of us followed him in; not knowing what was in store.

**Scientia Donations Center…Site of Clothes Apolycalypse. T.C. 4768.**

Inside, there were numerous gargantuan piles of clothes everywhere! It was insane! chaos would go to heaven if he saw this! Well, maybe Purgatory since there were bunches of dirty, old clothes mixed with some unique, colorful ones. I was impressed by how much clothes there were…you could make a city as big as Fifth Jerusalem with this! You'd have to be here in person if you wanted to see it…

A voice suddenly called from a big pile. "REA LYIN!" A woman burst out from a pile of clothes and tackled me to the ground. She put her cheek against mine and started rubbing hers back and forth. "You've come back to me!"

"Hey, get off of her!" Jr. said defensively. He managed to get Doctus off of me by using his spines on his face to ward her off and stood in front of me protectively. "Just what is your deal? You don't go tackling people like that!"

"Errare humanum est…" Doctus muttered. "You don't have to be so mean you…stupid spiked TV!"

Jr. took a little offense to that but didn't say anything.

"Come to help me again my Rea lyin…?" Doctus asked.

I shook my head no. I did not want to help this woman again…even if you paid me. I would rather get mauled by a herd of raging sloths then help with clothes. Don't look at me like that! I have my share of people I dislike too.

"I knew it! I knew it! I could tell since you brought a bunch of TVs that can't do anything but fight!" Something told me that you weren't here to visit me…" She suddenly fell backwards into a pile of clothes. "Stupid coconut!"

We all looked at each other, wondering what had just happened. After awhile, I heard a sniffle come out and then a couple of hiccups.

We all went over to where Doctus fell and found out that she was crying pretty badly.

Sakura turned to Jr. with her hands on her hips. "Jr.! Look at what you made her do!"

"Hey! Why the heck are you putting blame on me? She fell over after she figured we weren't here for a friendly visit!"

I knelt down and held Doctus' hand. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Doctus suddenly shot up and held my hands with hers. She was filled with stars in her eyes. "May I…pinch your cheeks?!?!"

I almost had this urge to end this little charade. I mean, although she is working for a good cause…it's just that…she can be quite…ADD.

"Um…" I knew I was going to regret this…but it was for a better cause. "I guess…"

"YAY!!!" Doctus squealed. She pinched both of my cheeks and started moving them around. It hurt like having a person going through you using psychic powers. Yes, I have experienced it…stupid Tony and Hammer. They said that it could read minds not hurt them. Nevertheless, I got them back by telling Miyuki to spread rumors about them being gay.

"Are't u don?" I asked.

"What Rea Lyin…?" Doctus stopped pinching my cheeks. "That was a super-duper fun major!"

I rubbed my cheeks to help soothe the pain but I just put more pain when I did that. "Well, since I let you pinch my cheeks…mind if I ask a favor?"

Doctus tapped me on the shoulder. "Of course, Rea Lyin!"

I wish she would stop calling me that. Rea…lian or lyin or something like that. "Do you mind if we borrow some clothes?"

"No sirree!" Doctus jumped into a pile of clothes and then immediately appeared at the top of it. "Take whatever ya like Rea Lyin!" How the heck did she move like lightning up those clothes? Best not to know…

"Thank you!" I turned around and did a thumbs up. We quickly picked a good set of casual clothes…a dress or two…some cross pants…a trenchcoat…a shirt with a cross on it and a suit. After we all dressed up appropriately, we headed to Daddy's workplace. Thank Zarathustra I wasn't in that…_place_…anymore.

"Wow…looks bigger than I thought…" Jr. marveled.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "You might not want to notice those kinds of details. Dad might just throw you off of it."

I saw a sweat drop slide past Jr.'s head. "Let's just, uh…hurry up and get these spines off my face!"

For all the good things in the world…please let this go right…

-------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put a lot of thought in it just for you because writer's block is coming in a different shape and size for some reason! Must be its New Year's resolution…darn you Rubix cube! Yes, for you in the back…and the front…and that person with a lollipop in his mouth…and yes, even you too Sméagol.


	11. Startling Discoveries

**Ziggurat Industries…hopefully not the grave of Jr. and Gaignun…**

The sliding doors opened as we went in. I couldn't help but have this small disturbing sense that something was going to go wrong. But, that was easily blown away when I saw the design of the building from the inside. It was like one of those extra fancy, extra expensive 5 star hotels from a dream! The floor and the walls were made out of a shiny stainless steel and looked extremely polished. You could pretty much see your reflection when you looked at the floor or the wall!

Sakura had noticed the same thing I did and started making all of these goofy faces at the floor. I laughed with her and started making goofy faces along with her. It was just too fun to resist!

Some people walked past us, and made funny comments on our faces. Then they looked at Jr. by the floor and thought that he was really good at making spines on his face until they saw it. They then asked what the heck he did to actually get them on his face. Sakura and I struggled not to laugh as he answered as politely as he could. After creating a very convincing lie, he turned to me with his hands on his hips.

"C'mon! You're supposed to be responsible!" Jr. chided. "Have you forgotten that I am dying here?"

That immediately got me to attention. That's right! I totally forgot why we came here in the first place! C'mon, MOMO…focus! Keep your head in the game! Gotta get'cha…get'cha head in the game…wait! This isn't the time for singing! "Sakura! I think we've had enough about the faces…"

Sakura blew her cheek in anger and folded her arms across her chest. I heard her faintly mutter, "Fine…party pooper…"

We decided that the best course of action to see Daddy was to straight up ask if we could see him. So, we went up to the receptionist and greeted her. She stopped working and then gave us a strange look as if she seemed to know us.

"Aren't you…Mr. Sauer's children?" She asked, looking at both of us up and down quizzically. She looked at me and said, "You're Sakura…" She then turned to Sakura and said, "…and she's MOMO, right?"

Sakura shook her head no and corrected her, "No, she's MOMO and I'm Sakura."

The receptionist looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Oh, my apologies then…" The receptionist looked down at a list and flipped through the papers. "You don't have an appointment to see your father."

"Do we really need one?" I asked. "We're his daughters…"

"Your father is an incredibly busy man…" The receptionist typed a few things into her computer and then looked back at us after she saw our sad doggy-eyed faces. "I'll see what I can do then."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. You can have a seat over there," She indicated the waiting area by the elevators. "I'll call you when I get a reply."

We all moved over and took a seat. They had a bunch of magazines so I took one up to read, a newspaper. The main article was about some man on the loose robbing banks. Though, it always ended up with him speaking some kind of revelation of money being the root of all evil. At least that's what the witnesses said.

"Huh…" Sakura commented, looking over at what I was reading. "Sounds a bit familiar, don't you think?" She was referring to the article that I had just read.

I thought about it and it did seem a **_little _bit** familiar. But, it could be a coincidence. "It couldn't be…" I replied.

"What?" Jr. asked, looking up from his Sports Report Magazine. Gaignun looked up from his Teen magazine and seemed interested as well to hear what Sakura and I were talking about.

"Oh, it's nothing for you two to worry about," Sakura said. Jr. was about to say something when Sakura was paying attention to something else. She got up and then prompted us to get up. "Hey, the receptionist is waving at us. Guess we got in!"

Well, at least Sakura got us out of telling a long story. It's something I don't want to talk about…but I'm over it now. Just remembering it still bothers me a little.

"Your father said to use his elevator to take you straight to his office," The receptionist explained. "It's right over there...the one with the number eight on it."

"Wow, pretty fancy, huh, MOMO?" Sakura asked as we strolled on over to the elevator. "Never would've thought Dad had it this luxurious…"

I nodded in agreement. The elevator opened and we were amazed at what was inside. It looked like a regular room; it had a nice huge comfortable couch near the back window, a table with some snacks on it, and some plants which added a nice comfortable feel to the room.

"Holy crap!" Jr. jumped on the couch and started eating the snacks as we got on. "This place is getting better and better!"

The elevator started to ascend upwards as we sat down on the couch next to Jr. We watched everything from below start growing farther and farther away as we continued up. We got to see more of the building and it was just as fancy and impressive as the lobby. We even got to see some really cool parts of the city!

After a few short seconds, we reached our destination and the elevator went ding when it opened its doors. We got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway into a circular room.

**Entrance to Mr. Sauer's Room...the Gateway to Hell…**

"Makes you kinda nervous just being here…" Gaignun remarked. I halfway agreed with him. Daddy was a good father…albeit not a very…sensitive one. He was like the Zigginator off that one movie…tough and very protective to the extreme. I tried not to let the thoughts of Jr. and Gaignun getting their butts kicked by Daddy bother me.

We approached the doors that led into his office and they slid open to reveal none other than the company president of Ziggurat Industries himself, my daddy.

He was hard at work writing furiously about something ruffling his slicked back, blonde hair with his hand. He didn't seem to notice that we had entered the room. We all stood there in an awkward silence not to disturb his work…but more importantly not to piss him off or else this entire building would crumble.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally put his pencil down and looked up at us. "Oh, I'm sorry…this work is rather…MOMO? Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't the receptionist tell you that we were coming?" Sakura asked as she went to take a seat. We all followed her lead because we didn't want to seem like statues.

Daddy rummaged through his things until he found a pad with some scribbled writing on it. It pretty much stated that we were on our way up to visit. Unorganized as always…

"I really need to get me a projector or something with my notes on it…" Daddy said as he got up from his chair. "So, girls, what did you stop by for? Your mother isn't out on a drunken rampage, is she? I just paid off some damage repairs for the S.O.C.E building she trashed recently."

Sakura shook her head no. "No, we were here to see if you could get us some medical attention for this boy here…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so Daddy could get a better look at him.

"YOU WERE WITH A…" Before he exploded like a volcano, he suddenly noticed the spines sticking out of Jr.'s face. "Oh…that must be painful."

"Just a little," Jr. replied coolly. I'm surprised he could actually respond so casually. He must've been used to the pain by now. It had been about an hour or so since the porcupine attacked him.

"So, that's what you came here for?" Daddy asked. "You girls didn't go on a date with these boys and they didn't treat you badly?"

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you a nurse right away…" Daddy dialed a number in his communicator station and a woman's voice sounded through the speakers. She sounded pretty young too.

"Yes, Jan?"

"Melisse, I need you up in my office. We have a teenage boy here with needles stuck in his face."

The doctor totally exploded, "Jan, you did what?! How could you lose your temper again! I've told you a million…"

"That's not it! Geez, woman, don't go assuming just because of some accidents before!" Daddy shouted angrily. He looked like he was going to crush the phone but quickly calmed himself down to look at Jr.'s face again. "It looks like it's from a porcupine."

"Really then…? I'll be right up after I finish treating Lactis and his problem. Stupid bladder..." Melisse hung up and Daddy got up from his chair.

"You two boys," Daddy ordered. He pointed towards the two chairs facing his desk. "Over there. I need to talk to my girls in private."

Gulp…

Jr. and Gaignun hastily obeyed and quickly sat down in their seats without looking back. Daddy grabbed both me and Sakura by the waist gently and took us outside. I was surprised that he was actually this strong since he was a businessman. Guess it explains how he can break things so easily. Naturally, we didn't do anything or else he'd probably get suspicious.

Daddy put us down on the couch in the lobby. He sat on the table right behind him and looked at both of us seriously. He put his hands together and then asked, "Alright, where the two have you been? And what the heck happened to that red-haired boy?"

I shifted uneasily from my comfortable position to an awkward one.

"We were at a food drive for the school at the Miltian Park nearby," Sakura lied. "The red-headed boy, Rubedo, was attacked by Umi's insane pet porcupine when he donated some cans so that's why we brought him here."

Dang, Sakura sounded good. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that it really did happen if I wasn't there. "Why would Umi bring her porcupine to a food drive?"

Sakura was a little startled by the question but easily answered with a quick reply. "Well, no one in her family could take care of it and seeing that she couldn't get out of volunteering, she decided to bring it along so it wouldn't get lonely."

"I see," Daddy said, nodding his head. "I feel sorry for the kid. Is Umi taking care of the stand then?"

"Yes…we told her we'd back as soon as possible." I then looked back into the office and saw Jr. and Gaignun waiting patiently. "This Dr. Melisse is a good doctor, right?" I asked slowly.

"Of course. I have only the best for this company." Daddy said, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "You don't have to worry about your customer. He'll be okay."

The elevator went ding to signal an arrival. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful woman who reminded me of someone I had seen recently...not sure who. I'll probably remember later. She looked a little younger than Daddy and had short auburn hair. The bag she was carrying had a red cross on it, probably where she kept her doctor equipment. Sounds weird too say…doctor equipment…maybe medical tools sounds better.

"So, where is he?" She asked, looking at Daddy. He pointed inside his room and she quickly went inside. After awhile, we heard screams of pain every couple of seconds. She must've been individually pulling each porcupine spine out as best she could.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME WOMAN?!?!?!" Jr. screamed in agony. "STOP POKING ME WITH NEEDLES!!!"

The three of us were a little surprised and quickly rushed into the room to find out what was going on. We saw Dr. Melisse with a shot in one hand and pliers on another. There were a couple of spines on the floor with a little blood on them. Jr.'s face wasn't bleeding though which surprised me a little.

"Uh…Melisse? Just where were you doing?" Daddy asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I was administering some skin catalysts to repair the skin where the spine had penetrated his face," Dr. Melisse responded. "That way, blood won't come out when I pull out these spines." She demonstrated adeptly and I had to admit, it was as almost he had never been attacked by that porcupine. However, people that have been usually have scars which never heal. I don't know why Jr. was complaining.

"Maybe you should've told her you have a fear of sharp objects…or more specifically, needles..." Gaignun snickered.

Oh. That would make sense of the screams. Wow, Jr. actually had a fear of needles…well, everyone does have fears after all…I mean, I'm afraid of clowns. Their faces are just covered with all that paint…makes them look like one of those horse like things that you whack with a bat and candy comes out…

Another porcupine spine fell to the ground. "There, the last one." Dr. Melisse said.

"Wait, say what?" Jr. asked. He felt his face all over and did a big sigh. "Man, that was fast! I don't know how you did it, but zam, does it feel great to have a face!"

"Those spines seemed to suit you," Gaignun joked. "They brought out all the great captivating features of your face! The girls would've loved it!"

Jr. tackled Gaignun and they both got into a play fight.

"Well, looks like my job here's done," Dr. Melisse said as she put up her things. She stood up and turned to go. "Just make sure he doesn't get attacked by a porcupine again. He was lucky that the spines weren't infected."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Jr. called. He turned to me and asked, "So ladies, shall we go get something to eat to celebrate the removal of porcupine spines?"

Uh oh…Jr. just had to open his mouth. I wanted to slap him at this moment. A dark aura suddenly started to flood the room and create a very dark and grim atmosphere. I felt the familiar bloodlust that emanated from my Daddy when he was about to go in berserk mode. Sakura and I quickly hid behind a couch. We slowly peeked over the couch in fear of what was going to happen next.

Jr. turned around and noticed that we weren't there. He also noticed an enraged father about to explode.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY GIRLS LIKE THAT!!!" He grabs the spines that Dr. Melisse had taken out of Jr.'s face and started to throw them at him and Gaignun.

"Hey, what'd I do?!" Jr. yelled as he dodged the needles of death.

"Way to go, Rubedo! You and your big mouth! You just had to piss him off!" Gaignun said as he ducked under a table for cover.

"I totally forgot!" Jr. suddenly found himself completely nailed into the wall by the spines. Daddy had two more left and threw them. Jr. struggled against the spines but they had dug through his shirt and part of the wall. It looked like he was about to get spined again in the face. "No choice…"

His muscles and chest began to bulge and he easily tore through the spines to dodge the incoming two. His eyes became bloodshot and he started to move like a wild animal towards Daddy. They both rammed into each other but weren't knocked away by the impact. They merely stood their ground and started to push against each other to see who was stronger. What is going on?!

"Son of a…" Gaignun began before having a chair thrown at him. He quickly rolled backwards to dodge it and join with us. He wiped his forehead of sweat and breathed heavily.

"Gaignun, do you know what's going on with Jr.?" Sakura asked. "He's not acting normal...and that burst of muscles…"

I heard two fists smash together…Daddy and Jr.

"Well, um…how should I explain this…?" Gaignun wondered. A vase crashed near us and startled me and Sakura to hold onto each other. He took a quick look off the couch. "Hold on, I'll tell you later." He suddenly darts out and almost gets pegged by a plant. Luckily, he jumped into the air and then charged towards Jr.

Gaignun and Daddy started working together to try and take Jr. down. Gaignun threw a couple of kicks to knock Jr. off balance while Daddy tackled him. Gaignun put his hand on Jr. and then reached for something in his pocket. Whatever he grabbed for and used, it calmed Jr. after a couple of seconds.

Gaignun fell backwards and let out a big sigh. "Whew…close one…"

Sakura and I got out of our hiding place and looked at Jr. He seemed to be back in his normal state. That other form he took scared the living nanobots out of me. Daddy looked a little beat up but if he was in pain, he didn't show it.

"Just what the heck was that about?!" Daddy raged. "Instead of me trying to beat him up, he almost beat me up!"

"Just calm down," Gaignun raised his hand. "He didn't mean to do you any harm. You were the one that almost pegged him in the face with the spines."

Daddy leaned back against a couch and looked at Jr. "Well, serves him right for trying to entice my girls into getting them alone with him."

"Look, Mr. Sauer...I know Rubedo better than anyone…he's my brother."

Daddy looked a little surprised but didn't say anything in response. I could tell that he actually liked Gaignun somewhat…but not Jr.

"But anyways, he reacted to the spines coming towards him by going into RD mode."

Something told me that this wasn't going to be a pretty explanation. "RD mode?"

"It's like a super transformation..." Gaignun explained. "I don't really know much about it myself...but the doctors that have looked at it can't say much about it either…it seems that it's embedded into one of his genes."

"So…he can become an uncontrollable muscleman whenever he wants…into this RD mode?" Sakura asked. "So is it a disease or something?"

"No, it's a syndrome." Gaignun said. "What it does is that every part in his body is doubled in performance as well as his desire for lust."

"Then…what happened before…?" Sakura implied the wreck not what just happened between Jr. and Daddy. She was a lot quicker at figuring things out than I was…it took me a second to realize what she meant.

"Yes. He took some drugs before that to make sure that the RD mode didn't get out of control. The RD syndrome seems to trigger the RD mode in random periods…sometimes if extreme lust is involved or his life is in danger…but sometimes, Rubedo can actually go willfully into the RD mode which is what you saw just now." Gaignun stopped to catch his breath and then continued on, "Luckily, the doctors have created a drug which contains a neutralizer that can control his RD syndrome. However, the drugs have side effects as you already know...they numb his entire body and mind to a certain extent. Not life-threatening, just about three-fourth's performance like when he was tired.." Gaignun made sure not to mention the wreck or the dance to risk another berserk Daddy. "So in order for the RD mode not to activate, he periodically takes the drug in order to contain the RD syndrome."

Then the dance…he would've transformed if he didn't administer the drug to himself and possibly hurt me? And when he was driving around going back to my house, the drug must've numbed his senses so much that he didn't cause the wreck purposely…

I fell back onto the couch, trying to let all the information sink in. It was a bit much to absorb. Jr. had a syndrome which could cause him to become a monster at any time…whether by will, necessity, or just plain coincidence…I can't…believe it…

Sakura walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "You okay, MOMO?"

I slowly nodded.

"I don't understand what's going on…" Daddy began as he got up. "But it seems that you and the red-haired one seem to know my daughters quite well."

"You could say that." Gaignun responded.

He closed his eyes and then turned to the both of us. "MOMO. Sakura. I forbid you from hanging out with these boys from now on."

-------


	12. Back on Track

**Ziggurat Industries…maybe it really didn't happen…**

"What?" I choked. I couldn't believe what Daddy was saying. Everything at this moment seemed to be put on pause like I was watching a horror film…a really bad one like when you know the main character is about to die or something takes a turn for the worst. This moment was like the end of the world to me.

Maybe I should use a better comparison…like your heart is ripped out of your body and then put on display. Then your body becomes zombified while your heart is beating its last pumps. I felt just like that.

"It's for the best," Daddy began, breaking the dead silence. His voice showed no hesitation in what he decided for both me and Sakura to do. "This red-haired boy will only be a danger to you in the future if his syndrome goes out of control like that again. I can't allow for that to happen. What if he hurt you?"

I never thought about that. He almost tried to kill Daddy, so he could do the same for me. I hate what if situations. You know what I mean…parents only use that excuse because they can't think of any other plausible explanations to stop us. If it happens, then it does. If it doesn't…well, it doesn't. It's as simple as that.

Sakura looked down but didn't cry which I was almost about to. If I burst out now, I would never be able to get up. I knew myself well enough. Just when I finally met a boy that I actually liked and vice versa, my dreams just blew apart in just a couple of minutes…

"It doesn't mean that you can't see them at school…" Daddy continued. "You can talk to them there about…things…"

I slowly got up and then silently left. I couldn't focus to what was in front of me and knocked over an urn on a pedestal. It didn't break, but I didn't put it back in its proper place. Daddy didn't say anything to stop me. He knew that it was hopeless to try and console me when he just condemned me to give up my dreams of dating Jr.

I sat on the couch in the elevator and patiently waited for Sakura to come. I could easily tell that she was hurt as much as me. She didn't say anything, no words of inspiration and/or positiveness. It was very unlike her to act so depressed but Daddy's words hit her the same as me, like an intense tidal wave of destruction. To tell you the truth, it's the first time I've actually seen her like this.

"Thanks again for your help, Mr. Sauer," Gaignun grunted as he put Jr. on his shoulders. Sakura didn't do anything to help him out. "And uh, I'm sorry about his RD mode getting out of control like that. I should've done a better job of watching him…I'm just glad that no one got hurt."

Daddy only gave a curt nod and went to continue his piling work as Sakura and Gaignun approached the elevator in silence. We rode down to the ground floor and silently helped Gaignun carry Jr. to his house. Needless to say, it was one of the most awkward situations I had actually been in…one with complete silence. I just watched everything fly past me as we headed to Jr.'s home. He was still asleep when we arrived. Did the RD mode tire him out this much?

As we approached their front porch, Gaignun finally spoke up saying, "Sorry about all the trouble we've caused…I…we…didn't mean for it to end up like this. I can understand if you're a little mad and won't talk to us for awhile."

"Oh, don't worry; we're not mad, right MOMO?"

I didn't say anything. I really honestly could care less right now. If a rampant 18-wheeler with nuclear waste came speeding toward me at the moment, I wouldn't make any effort to stop it. That's how detached I was. I just want to go home.

"But, what do you have to apologize for?" Sakura asked cheerily. "It's not Rubedo's fault that he has RD syndrome…" She looked up into the sky and acted as if she saw an angel or something. "It just worked out that way when he was born." Words of optimism…wondered when they were coming to come out…

Gaignun looked a little surprised at her quick recovery but nodded. "I guess you're right….I never thought about it that way before." He rang the doorbell and we were greeted roughly by Citrine.

Citrine slapped Gaignun extremely fierce almost causing him to drop Jr. "Where have you guys been? Father's been worried sick about you idiots!" She looked at both of us and then gasped, assuming the worst. "Don't tell me you took advantage of them Gaignun! Sick perverts!" She was about to slap him again but Gaignun quickly stopped her.

"We would never do that!" He countered. He looked away at Jr. and then faced Citrine again. "…let's just say Rubedo went into RD mode a little while ago."

Citrine raised her eyebrow. It looks like she knew about it as well. If she knows, I'm pretty sure their father as well as Albedo knew about his dark secret. It must be extra hard for them as well as me to actually cope with his syndrome since they live with him. "You serious?"

Gaignun nodded and Citrine eased up a little bit. I never knew that Citrine could be like this so…compassionate and caring. Then again, she was probably like this toward Canaan. Maybe…there was a slight chance…slim to none, mayhaps? "Alright, just take him inside then. I'll go get some medications."

We took him inside and put him quietly on the couch. He continued to sleep as peaceful as a baby making me half think that the events that had happened back at Daddy's workplace didn't happen. But the ticking of their grandfather clock kept me in reality which I currently despised at the moment.

Sakura looked at it and then tapped me on the shoulder. "We should probably be getting home, MOMO. Mom's probably worried about where we are since we have been missing for a day."

I nodded. I doubt that she was worried about us though…she was probably too hung-over to actually notice. We quickly said our goodbyes to Gaignun and then took a taxi to head back home. Sakura and I didn't talk to each other at all during the ride; we were both staring out into the sky thinking about everything and nothing. I went straight to my room and shut the door silently when we got home. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I wanted to scream but I didn't have the energy to.

I decided to just let it all go and let my mind wander into the deep abyss of sleep. Thinking is something I can't do right now.

-------

I woke up after who knows how long and then looked at my clocks. It had only been about two hours since I had fallen asleep. My head hurt a little but I just laid there on my bed, doing nothing. A few minutes later, someone knocked at my door and I opened it to see who it was.

"Hey, MOMO. Mind if we talked?" Sakura asked.

"I guess…" I said, letting her in. She sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit right next to her.

"Guess Dad really blew a casket, huh?" She said nonchalantly, trying to get me to speak to her. I only nodded in response. She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry…I probably should've just gone straight to the point…" She wrapped her arms around me in a soft hug; something I wasn't expecting. "Don't think of it as bad, MOMO. It's not the end of the world if you can't hang out with Rubedo like a girlfriend would."

I slightly raised my eyebrow in both confusion and hope.

"You could always call him if need be…and there's always class and lunch at school. Besides, Dad is usually at work anyways…so you could probably hang out with him at school…or maybe at work. You're working down at Moby Dick's, aren't you?"

"I guess…" I said.

"Just don't be too depressed for too long…it's not like you. Remember, even if one opportunity is gone, there are always others waiting for you to discover them!" She left my room on that note leaving me to contemplate on what she said to me. She was so smart and positive. I admired her for those traits…after all; she was my one and only twin sister.

Maybe…it won't be so bad after all. Thanks Sakura.

**School's Back…on Monday…I hate them…**

School was starting up again on Monday…that's what Sakura read in the newspaper. "Hey, did you hear the news?" Miyuki asked.

"What news?" I replied.

Miyuki pulled out her notebook. "It seems that there was a wreck on Château Hill the other day."

Shion looked up from her book and adjusted her glasses. "What's so important about it?"

"Everything that was supposed to be there, like insurance, license plate, and ownership papers, isn't there. There weren't any bodies so the police are assuming it's that religious thief that's been on the loose lately."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at me. "Well, hopefully they'll catch him before he robs another bank or crashes another car. Who knows what it could bring?"

"If it's a downfall to the marketing industry, I'll catch that thief myself!" chaos exclaimed.

We all looked at him as if he was insane.

"What? If money goes down, then the prices of all kinds of clothes will go up to recompensate for inflation." We continued to stare wide-eyed at him. "What? I study in class, you know. I don't think about what clothes would fit on everyone every day."

"You just amaze me sometimes, chaos." Miyuki said, shaking her head. We nodded along with her in agreement.

chaos folded his arms across his chest and looked a little mad. "What, are you saying I'm stupid and only know nothing except the qualities, quantities, price, designer, company, textures, shows, and latest trends of fashion?"

"Do you want us to answer that?" Shion shot back.

We all laughed except for KOS-MOS. She seemed to be paying attention to something else, or should I say…someone else. To tell you the truth, I forgot that she was even there…

"Hey, KOS-MOS. Cheep up!" Sakura wrapped her arm around KOS-MOS and started to try and make her laugh with some jokes.

"I'm sorry…" KOS-MOS sighed. "It's just I haven't really been able to live like this for awhile…with friends and a school life."

"It's alright," chaos reassured her. "Some things just take time."

"Yeah, like learning chaos is actually smart and not gay." Miyuki joked.

chaos showed Miyuki one of the most devilish glares I had ever seen. "Do you want your Love Diary to see tomorrow?"

Miyuki looked a little surprised and then quickly shut up. I smiled inside. It seemed like everything was back to normal…

"We got him this time!" A voice yelled. We all turned to who said it. Canaan was running around the school campus dodging all sorts of nets and water balloons being thrown at him.

"Guess Canaan is glad that school's back…" Shion said. "Now he can streak again."

"Maybe a jumpsuit would look good on him…" chaos said. "Gray maybe…"

**First Period: Algebra II**

"Well, class, since school has been out for the past week due to a huge explosion from my ass created by a chemical mistake…" Mr. Sellers began. He moved towards the flippable blackboard that was blank near the door. He flipped and there was a buttload of work all over it. "We must buckle down this week and learn seven chapters of arithmetic to catch up!"

We all groaned in misery as Mr. Sellers laughed.

"That's how much I love all of you!"

We all did a fake laugh of hatred and then started to get to work. I turned to the first page and was literally blown out of my mind when I saw all the numbers and letters involved in the problem. Who needs all of this? Why would you need an X in gathering pineapples?

"Psst. Hammer." Tony whispered from behind. "You got the goods?"

Don't pay attention to them…focus on work. Strictly work…add this…subtract that…take the number to this exponential power…so boring…too many numbers…losing focus…turning head…

I heard a small ruffling through a bag from behind. "Hey, where's the rubber ducky?"

By now, everyone around us were "pretending" to work, but were more interested in what Tony and Hammer were interested in. We just got back to school and they were already in prank mode?

"Boys." A voice said from above.

All of us looked up and saw Sellers hovering above Tony. He had something in his hands, a beanbag shotgun.

"Aw, hell no!" Tony held his head as Sellers fired it on him from above. He did the same to Hammer. By the time it was over, Tony and Hammer were all covered in bruises. "That'll teach you to play pranks on me!"

"Oh, you'll pay for this, old man…" Tony muttered. He picked up his pencil and started to work. Hammer did the same. The rest of the period was complete and utter silence. I mean, the Hammer and Tony, king of pranksters, was defeated by Mr. Sellers, the math teacher in the flying wheelchair of death. There's got to be something wrong.

The bell rang and we all quickly rushed out of the room because we all felt that Mr. Sellers had gone trigger happy.

**2nd Period: Day of the Defeated…or simply Art.**

"How…?" Tony muttered as he stopped by his locker. "There's just no way…"

I continued forward to my next period class, Art…the one I had missed due to my Jr. crush. I had heard some interesting rumors about the new art teacher. He used to be in the military but was decommissioned to his violent behavior towards weak people. He would train them every night and day until they collapsed.

I was a little bit hesitant of entering the room but someone bumped me in from behind. I turned to see who it was.

His smile seemed to lighten me up a little. "Sup, MOMO?"

"Hi, Jr."

Jr. looked at me strangely as if trying to decipher a complex picture filled with many details. You know…like Van Gogh paintings or something. "Is something wrong? You sound kind of…out of it…"

Did he not remember anything that happened when he went into RD mode? I was going to ask him about that but I decided not to. "I'm just a little tired…school just started up again."

"No kidding…" Jr. and I sat at the same table. He slowly did a double take looking at something in front of him. "What the heck is our teacher doing?"

I turned to see and saw our teacher…throwing paint onto a canvas. He just dipped his hands in random paint cans and flung his hands towards the canvas, splattering paint all over it. All of the rest of the students including us watched for ten minutes as he continued his…painting…with artistic ferocity.

"And that is art!" He cried waving his arms up in the air.

All of our jaws dropped. Somehow, all of that splattering ended up creating a beautiful painting of a little girl in a straw hat standing in front of a cross. She was wearing a small dress and had a faint smile on her lips. I couldn't help but feel that I had actually seen it before.

He turned to us with paint dripping from his fingers onto the floor. "Now…release your inner desires onto the canvas! Or else you're all getting Fs!"

We all quickly grabbed some painting clothes, a canvas, some paint, and brushes. I set my canvas near the window so I wouldn't disturb anyone else and have room to "let my desire be drawn onto the canvas."

I thought for awhile about what I wanted to draw but then got the idea when a leaf flew past the window. I dipped my brush in the brown paint and got to work. After a couple of minutes, I finished the trunk of the tree and then started to mix the red and white together.

"Hey, that looks real nice," Jr. commented. "You can just feel the tranquility rising out of the painting as you look at it. It really soothes your soul…"

I turned to him looking a little surprised. "I didn't know that you had an aesthetic sense."

Jr. blew his cheeks in mock anger. "You think that I'm an insensitive guy? Nuh uh. I'm the complete opposite."

I flung the pink paint on my brush at his paint clothes. I struggled not to fling more. It was tempting, but could end up with dangerous results. "Oops. It seems my brush doesn't believe you."

"Oh, really?" Jr. flung his paintbrush at mine getting red all over it, ruining the pink that I had on it. "My paintbrush has the same idea."

We both laughed about it and Cherenkov stormed over to where we were to get us to get back to work on our paintings. He commented that he liked mine a lot except that it lacked a dead person with dried blood on him. He said it would've made for a nice grave. But that wasn't what the true meaning of the painting was.

I continued on with my painting until Cherenkov stopped us because the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. I just had finished adding the final touches to my painting. I took a step back and looked at it with admiration.

"Wow. That really does look like her," Jr. said. "So that's why you used pink…"

I took another look at the picture. "I hope she likes it."

"She'll love it. With a sister like you, how could she not?"

The painting was a tree with cherry blossoms on it on a bright, sunny day. Some of them were flying into the air by the slight wind that was blowing through. There was a girl that was reading a book in a pink dress at the base of the tree. That's right…that girl was Sakura. I really felt like I did my best on it.

"Wow," A student gasped. "That's amazing! Hey, everyone! Look at this painting! It's so kick awesome!"

The rest of the students in the class gathered around me and my painting and started oohing and aweing. Cherenkov also looked at it and then stomped his foot.

"This is true beauty! Expression at its best! You must strive to be like this young lady and release all your emotions that are stored within! Else I'm kicking you out of this class with a failing grade!"

The bell rang and everyone left. I grabbed the picture as well as my things and headed to the door. I was feeling really happy because of two things: Jr. and how well my painting turned out. To be honest, I thought it would end up badly. I saw Sakura pass by and quickly shouted, "Sakura!"

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Hey, MOMO! You in art?"

"Yeah! Look at what I made!"

She looked at it and then hugged me. "This is so amazing, MOMO! I'll hang it up in my room when we get home!" She took the picture and waved. "Thanks again and also, don't be late to your next class!"

I looked at a nearby clock and discovered I had exactly around half a minute to actually get to my next class. I wasn't sure what class I had next so I quickly dug through my purse to find my schedule. Calm down, MOMO…you're not going to be late…

**3rd Period: Biology (Which has never been seen before until now…)**

"…ample about why you should not be five minutes late to this class."

Everyone laughed while I tried not to look at them. I hung my head down in shame as I went towards my seat after the teacher gave us a stern lecture about tardiness. I found a seat near the back of the room since all of the ones in the front were taken.

"MOMO?" A voice whispered.

I turned to see who it was. "KOS-MOS! Hey!"

She waved back slowly and smiled nervously. "I'm glad that we're in the same class…"

"Me too! This should be fun!"

"Well, due to the fact that we've been out of school for the past week, we'll have to speed up the schedule that I had planned for us." The teacher said. She was a really pretty woman with grey hair. I read her name on the board, "Miss Febronia." "I apologize for doing so but it is what the Board of Education wants."

"So you mean, if the Board didn't want for you to do this, you wouldn't?" A student asked.

"I guess if you put it that way then yes…I'd rather we spend time on each lesson thoroughly so that you get the full meaning of this course," Miss Febronia replied.

Wow. I like this teacher.

"So…if you would all grab your books under your desk and turn to page five…" Miss Febronia went behind her podium with her book open. "Biology is the study of life. There are four elements that we all need to survive…can anyone name them?"

KOS-MOS raised her hand in the air. Miss Febronia looked down and then looked back up.

"KOS-MOS?"

"Oxygen, Carbon, Hydrogen, and Nitrogen."

I looked at KOS-MOS and then looked back at Miss Febronia.

"That's correct. Each of those four elements comprises the human body enabling us to live. Now, if you look on the overhead for some more notes…"

I can already tell I'm going to enjoy this class.

-------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! It was a bit hard trying to figure out how everything worked and get things back on track…but here it is! Remember to use that Submit Review button to leave your outtake on this!


	13. Candy Filled Fun

**4****th**** period: History…how did Jin get to be a teacher again?**

"We're doing nothing when we get back?" Miyuki asked. "So the rumors about your brother giving out zero homework and zero reading assignments are true Shion…cool. Don't see how you can hate the guy."

I was happy for that as well. I turned to Shion and she was reading her history book with little interest. That's weird. She's usually more into the content of the book…I suddenly remembered about the dance and that she told me that there was something up. I still had to get that answer.

"So, Shion…" I said as casually as I could. I thought about what I could say to try and get her into it but decided the best way to actually get it out of her was to be blunt about it. "How was the dance?"

"It was fine." She replied quickly.

"I think you were going to tell me something about it, weren't you?"

Shion winced and then got out a piece of paper. She thought about what she was going to write and then put her thoughts onto the paper.

Miyuki noticed this and started to peer over Shion's shoulder. "Oooh! What were you going to tell? I wanna know! I wanna know!"

Shion hid the note from Miyuki. "It's private!"

Miyuki held out her hands in defense. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Shion…geez…you don't have to be that aggressive to tell me off you know."

Shion finished writing what she said and handed the note to me. I opened it and read what happened at the dance. Apparently, she wasn't able to talk to Allen or get one dance with him…he was always surrounded by popular ladies. She was almost able to get a dance with him but the girls there told her off.

I felt really bad for her…seeing that she really didn't have a renowned love life. I wrote something back to her, to try and keep her chin up because I had a plan that would get them together. But of course, I didn't write that part in the reply note. Sorry, Miyuki…I have to take over your job for now.

**Lunch! I'm so hungry I could eat a whale Gnosis! Wait, what's that?**

I headed out to the usual spot outside and saw everyone arguing about something.

"MOMO! Just in time!" Tony grinned. "We need your help with something…"

I could already tell that this was going to be bad. "With what? I'm not going to help unless I know what you're planning." I looked at Tony and Hammer and guessed at what they were doing. "It's about Sellers, isn't it?"

"You always seem to figure us out…" Hammer sighs.

I sat down and began eating my lunch. "Well, duh. I know you two wayyy too well." I took a drink out of my bottle and looked at them. "So, what'd you have in mind?"

"In a couple of minutes, Sellers will be heading into the cafeteria to get his special lunch for the teachers. We need someone to slip this," He pulled out a dip with the label "Ranch" on it and continued, "into Mr. Sellers's tray. He loves his ranch."

"So what exactly does it do?" Miyuki asked staring at the dip.

"Nothing much," Hammer replied. "Maybe if **someone** did what we asked, you'll see a slight change tomorrow when you see him."

I took that as a cue for me to actually do it since no one else would. I put down my sandwich and grabbed the ranch. "I'm only doing this because your prank failed on him…"

"Oh ho…what twisted morals…" Tony said, acting surprised. "Who would've guessed?"

Something about his tone of voice ticked me off. The light then began to dawn on me. I could scarcely believe it…but it was something they would do, as elaborate as they are. "Wait…don't tell me you messed up the prank on purpose…"

Both Tony and Hammer shrugged at the same time. Tony looked excited and raised his hand in the air. "Dude! We finally found something MOMO doesn't know!"

Hammer high-fived it. "Finally! Us, 1. MOMO, 462!"

"You guys kept count?" Miyuki asked.

"What? She's the only one who has been able to outdo us without trying." Tony said. "It should be in the Universe Record book. She knows how to dodge our clever traps and predicts what we do next...until now."

I don't know if I should count that as praise…maybe I should go back on giving Sellers the ranch…

"You know…" I played with the ranch a bit. "Maybe I don't have to do it after all. I really don't have any obligation too…"

"Hey!" Tony said. "You can't go back on your word!"

I played them right into my hands. "Then for the rest of the school year, you can't touch me, Shion, Sakura, Miyuki, KOS-MOS, and chaos with any of your gizmos and traps."

"You drive a hard bargain…" Hammer murmured as he thought about it. He smiled for an instant and then it disappeared the next moment. He shrugged. "What's the harm in that? We can't touch her anyways."

Tony nodded. He held his hand out in the truce. "Agreed. We won't get you with any of our traps."

I shook it. "Pleasure doing business."

I headed out to the cafeteria and saw the target paying for his lunch.

How am I going to do this? I didn't know the first thing about sneaking things in unexpectedly…usually Tony and Hammer knew how…c'mon, think MOMO! He's coming in fast…stupid hover wheelchair! Why must he be so dadblasted smart?!

I looked around for anyone to help me but everyone was sitting at their tables, talking about the weekend and whatnot.

"Mr. Sellers!" I said quickly as he passed by me.

He stopped and turned towards me quizzically. "Yes, MOMO?"

I thought of the lamest thing I could muster up, "You forgot your ranch…"

I hung my head in shame because he probably didn't forget it. I mean ranch was his favorite condiment! Way to go, MOMO! Just alert the guy that Tony and Hammer were out to get him…you might as well hang on a big neon sign above me that says "World's Lamest Spy."

He looked down and then chuckled. "Why, indeed I have! I offer my most gracious gratitude for getting it for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

What the…

He took the ranch from me and left. I stood there dumbfounded for quite some time. Luckily, I caught sight of Miyuki waving at me wildly. That broke me from my mystified trance and prompted me to return.

Tony and Hammer were laughing.

"What?"

"You were standing there like a dork…" Hammer said between laughs.

Tony nodded while laughing. "Yeah, you were standing like this…" He opened his mouth and stared into space with a hint of stupor in his face. He started waving his arms like he didn't have any and made everyone else but me laugh.

I got up and then kicked them both in a place where all guys don't like to be kicked.

"YOWCH!!!!" Tony screamed in agony while he held his…crotch…tightly.

"OH SWEET ZARATHUSTRA!!!" Hammer started to run towards the school. "THAT HURTS LIKE WOMEN HAVING BABIES!!!"

**5****th**** period: Music**

"Ah…" Miss Mary sighed. "You played it so perfectly…you make my heart flutter like a butterfly!"

The boy bowed and held his flute with pride in front of him. "I'm glad that I could give you an org…anized performance."

"Was he going to say…" chaos began.

"You heard right…OR to the GAS…M…." Shion finished. "Just like when you entered the room and saw their clothes."

"So? Those outfits are just so…unique. You can't hate me for giving credit when it's due." chaos shot back.

Miss Shelley then called him up for his choice of instrument. He chose the piano. I didn't think that he could play since he was so into clothes…but boy, was I wrong. His fingers gracefully flowed throughout the entire piece he played from who knows whom...maybe I could feel the emotion rising out of the notes and to be honest, it swept me away. No wonder the sisters were amazed by the extraordinary musical talents some of these students had.

Miss Shelley started writing some things on her clipboard. "Wow, I don't even have to think about where I'm going to put you. Next in line…MOMO Mizrahi!"

I got up and looked at the choices of instruments I had. Lots of them I hadn't even seen before much less heard of. But one of the instruments caught my eye. Its smooth structure and invisible wires seem to draw me into them. I sat in front of it and then started to mess around with it.

"Who woulda guessed it, sis! We finally have a harp player!" Miss Mary exclaimed. "Young un', didcha know how to play this?"

I shook my head no. To be honest, I just let my hands play the strings…as if they had a mind of their own. You know what I'm talking about? There are lots of skilled musicians in this world that can play the most beautiful of melodies once an instrument is given to them.

Miss Mary tapped me on the shoulder. "Well, we'll teach ya how to play it after we get started with the musical composition we've prepared for yall!"

I sat down in my seat while chaos and Shion stared in awe at what I did.

"Didn't think that you had a sense of style like me…" chaos muttered.

**6****th**** period: Mechanics**

The Professor slammed his book on the podium causing everyone to be at attention. "Ok! Since we have already missed the first week of tutorial, we'll skip it and head straight into the battles!"

"Wait, say what?" A student asked. "Battles? What if we accidentally kill the other pilot? Not that battling is bad…or killing is good."

The Professor waved his hand at the notion, dismissing it. "That isn't a problem. I made sure to equip all A.G.W.S. units and E.S. units with weapons that cannot puncture the outer hull."

"Sweetness!" A girl cried in delight.

Everyone looked at her. She was about as tall as me, with flowing crimson hair. Her hazel eyes sparkled like night stars as she looked at what she was holding in her hands, a laffy taffy.

"Keep it down, Ms. Kira!" The Professor said angrily. "Candy is bad for you anyways!" He threw a book at her hand causing it to release the laffy taffy towards my direction. It landed in my hands and all eyes were on me. I could feel bloodlust coming from Kira as she eyed me evilly.

She shot up and stomped her foot. She pointed a finger at me and glared. "You and me! Right now! No one messes with my candy!"

I looked down at the candy and then quickly threw it back to her.

"Don't think you have escaped my wrath!" She ate the candy and then a fiery aura enveloped her…I think it was the desire for battle. She ran out to her A.G.W.S. unit and took to the sky. "Meet me in the School Coliseum! If you don't, I will haunt you forever!"

I watched her go nervously as everyone started to chant 'Fight, fight, fight!" They all quickly took to their A.G.W.S. units as well and headed to the Coliseum to see the upcoming fight.

I swear…some people can be so strange.

"Stupid kids! I give up!" The Professor ran off to who knows where leaving me and Jr. behind.

"You sure you up for this?" Jr. asked. "I could help you co-pilot."

I thought about it for a moment. He had a point; I hadn't the slightest idea on how to operate the E.S.

"No. I have to deal with this myself," I said firmly. "She wants to pick a fight, she's got one."

Jr. looked a little surprised and then headed to his E.S. "Good luck then. You beat her good, alright?"

I nodded and then watched him go. I looked at the Zebulun and rode the elevator up to the cockpit. It opened for me and I sat down at the pilot's seat. The system lit up without warning and all of these gauges appeared before me. I looked around and saw no buttons around.

Okay, take a deep breath, MOMO…everything will be fine. There's got to be a way to work this thing.

I tried thinking of moving. I thought it was pretty stupid but it was the only thing I could come up with to move this thing. The Zebulun responded in kind by floating forward a little bit.

Okay…got that part out of the way…now how to actually use weapons. Well, if this mech is based on thinking…then…it should be the same with attacking…right?

I thought about attacking the ground. Two shoulder parts dismantled from the Zebulun and rammed into the ground, creating a huge impact.

Wow, operating this was a lot easier than I thought…

I thought about flying up into the air and the Zebulun floated up into the air with ease.

I think I'm starting to like this.

**Battle of the Ages…Candy Style.**

I landed in the Coliseum where an eager Kira was waiting for me.

Her mech stomped forward. "About time! I was beginning to think that you soured up like a Celestial Sour!"

"Look! I didn't mean to touch your candy!"

"Whatever…you were eyeing it like chocolate…" She materialized a gatling gun and fired it at me.

I easily flew upwards to dodge it and then used my shoulder attacks. Kira blocked them with her gatling gun. She sent them back to me and then fired more rounds. I flew around to dodge her assault with ease.

If a long ranged attack wouldn't work, I'll have to go upfront. It'll also cut down on the gatling gun effectiveness.

I conveyed my thoughts to the Zebulun and it followed through with lightning fast response. I zigzagged across Kira's line of fire and ended up right in front of her.

"What?!"

I rammed my fist into her A.M.W.S. and sent her sliding back across the ground. I followed through with my shoulder thingies again and this time made a direct hit. Her A.M.W.S. fell to its knees.

"Impossible…how could you defeat me?!" She threw her arms up into the air. "Sweet candy! You have failed to give me your sugar rush!"

What was she talking about?

"Wait! Candy!" Her mech started to stand up. That same fiery aura from before reappeared and this time it scared the crap out of me.

Just what is this girl?

She threw away her gatling guns and materialized cannons on both of her arms. She fired burst shots at me and almost nailed me if I hadn't thought of shooting upwards.

"You won't get away from me!" She charged right after me and continued to fire constant barrages at me. I barely managed to dodge each one but she was getting a bit too close for comfort.

At this rate, she'll take me down. I thought the Professor had said that he installed weapons that couldn't puncture the outer hull…wait! Those shots must be blanks then…

I turned around and one of the shots hit my arm. It shook me up a bit but didn't blow off the Zebulun's mechanism. I shot forward towards her. I figured that this was the only one way to calm her down. I rammed into her A.M.W.S. with incredible force causing me to whiplash pretty badly. Luckily, there was a seat belt and didn't daze me that badly.

It was the same situation for Kira. Her A.M.W.S. fell down to the ground and landed pretty hard. The cockpit opened and ejected Kira with a parachute out of it pretty quickly. She was still breathing but at least the fight was over.

The students cheered for me and started to chant my name. Some of Kira's friends came over and helped Kira. They didn't show any hostility towards me so I guess everything went fine.

I decided to head back to the school hangar while everyone was still pumped about my victory. They probably would've done the same for Kira but…oh well.

"Hey! You did great back there!" A voice said.

A holoscreen appeared in front of me showing Jr.'s face. He was smiling widely.

"Thanks, Jr."

"You figured out how to work the E.S. that fast? I'm impressed."

"Did you have a hard time figuring out how to work it?"

Jr. folded his arms across his chest. "Of course. These E.S.s are a special model made by Vector that reacts to the pilot's thoughts. But I've heard rumors that only certain people can actually use E.S. to their full potential."

"Really?" I was a bit surprised at all of this information Jr. was giving me. None of it made sense to me…why would Vector make something like this and give it to a school?

"Ah, don't worry about it. They're just rumors. It looks like sixth period's almost over."

"And hopefully Kira doesn't hold a grudge."

**7****th**** period: P.E.**

I looked around to make sure that Hermann and Richard weren't anywhere nearby. Their approaches still hadn't died down yet, quite the contrary…they were getting more frequent.

Sakura ran right next to me and kept pace. "Hey MOMO. Heard that you fought with the E.S. today."

"Something like that." I replied. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, okay." Sakura said. "So, do you have work today?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go shopping with me after school?"

"Sure! Sounds like a lot of fun!"

We finished our laps and then I took a nice shower to cool me down. Sakura was waiting for me outside the locker rooms.

"Where shall we hit first…?" Sakura thought as we exited the school.

A big familiar grey-haired man suddenly leaped in front of us. "Finally! I have found you at last!"

Oh no.

-------

A/N: Wow, been awhile. Anyways, life's been pretty hectic and finally found some time to just sit down and continue the story. It feels a bit rushed but I did my best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just who could that man be?


	14. Mysteries and Hilarity!

**In Front of School…where I'd rather not be right now.**

"Hello…" The gray-haired man said to us. His deep, glossy voice scared the living nanobots out of my system. I was hoping he wouldn't show up any time soon…but I guess some things in life can't be avoided. However, in the deep recesses of my mind, I figured he would probably find us since he was already in town...anyways, from what I've been told by Sakura, he was kicked out of our lives by Mommy. She didn't give me any more details then that.

Sakura looked around casually. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" She started to play with her fingers below her waist, a habit she usually did when she was nervous about something. "There are too many people here."

Great to know I'm not the only one that was uncomfortable by his presence.

We decided to head to Moby Dick's seeing that I had work today and no one was usually there at this time of day besides Boss. Sakura and he took a seat at a corner booth, to make sure no one would see, namely Mommy.

Luckily, today was Boss's "Ninja Mania Day." It's when he watches ninja movies, turns on some heavy metal, and starts throwing shurikens and the like wildly. Apparently, it's supposed to relieve stress of which he must have plenty because I heard him strike the wall several times consecutively with throwing weapons and yelling constantly. It must be the rent lately or something like that.

He took a sip out of his tea before asking about what he usually does. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's alright." Sakura replied coldly.

I took a look around to make sure no one was coming in. Luckily, no one came and I took a seat next to Sakura.

"You two seem to be doing alright…"

Sakura nodded.

The silence seemed to fill the air as he contemplated what to say next. "Well, it seems like I'm a criminal to you now, aren't I…"

"Yeah, you're all over the paper." Sakura responded.

I faintly remembered the newspaper back at Daddy's place. I could already tell what Sakura was thinking. I voiced her thoughts. "There are better ways to announce that you're back you know…"

He shook his head. "Well…I guess you could say I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't run away like she did last year…"

I flashed back into the past and tried to remember what he did. I think that he had a blimp that showed his face to everyone in the city. Mommy didn't take too well with that one. She said that she wish she had some kind of Proto Merkabah weapon to wipe it off the face of this universe. I didn't have the slightest clue what she meant.

He continued on with what he was saying. "Well, the reason I came back was because I had an errand to do here."

I was about to say something but Sakura slowly shook her head no.

He put his hands together and sighed deeply. "This isn't a happy reunion between father and daughters…am I right?"

As you already figured this out, the man sitting before Sakura and I was our biological father, Joachim Mizrahi. Sakura didn't take to him kindly and refrained me from doing anything to speak with him.

Dad took another sip of his coffee. "If you two are like this, I can't imagine what your mother would do."

"She'd probably just leave." Sakura answered.

Dad chuckled at this. He looked at his watch. "It looks like I have to go. Please forgive my sudden appearance and I'm sorry for taking up your time." He got up and left me a generous tip. He put on a hat and then left quietly.

I watched him go as Sakura remained seated.

I watched him vanish like the wind and then stared at his coffee. "That was…awfully mean of us to do ignoring him like that…I mean he is our father…"

"I refuse to acknowledge him as my father…"

I looked at Sakura questioningly. I've never seen her this…angry before. It was definitely a side she never let out.

"Did something happen?"

"It's…nothing you need to worry about." Sakura slowly got up and started to go. She seemed pretty worn out by Dad's encounter. "I…have some student council business to take care of…I'll catch you later MOMO."

"Be safe."

I turned around to clean up after Dad and heard someone come in.

"Welcome…" As I turned around, I was a bit surprised at the customer.

"Daddy?"

He ran his hand through his slick blonde hair and said, "Hello, MOMO. Busy at work?"

"Were you watching us the entire time?" I moved to put the cup in the sink.

Daddy followed and sat at the bar. "I know it was wrong of me…but I was worried that he might do something drastic seeing that he did rob a couple of banks before this."

I stopped scrubbing the cup for a second. "You knew?"

"How could I not? He's all over the news."

I started scrubbing the cup again and then quickly rinsed it. I put it up and then made Daddy a drink. "What about Mommy?"

He took a sip out of it and chuckled a little. "Let's just say she knows the art of barricading now."

I laughed imagining Mommy in an army outfit looking around wildly. She'd be amazing in the military with her intellectual genius. I decided to stop talking about Dad seeing that it was killing the mood. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well…" Daddy started. "Technically, I am."

I shook my head. "Are you using that Ziggurat-8 cyborg again?"

"He is quite useful. He seems to get the job done quicker than I do."

"Well, if that's the case…why don't you use him all the time?"

"Because then I'll get lazy. You can't rely on technology all the time." Daddy took a sip from his drink. "Besides, he sometimes makes mistakes so I have to correct them. And trust me, they pile up quickly." He got up and looked at his watch. "I'd better get back to work. Else I'll get in trouble by my secretary."

I waved goodbye as he left. "Be safe Daddy!"

I heard several weapons strike the wall and then a loud battle cry. "Time for the…Flames of Hell Jutsu! May vengeance be my fire!"

At least it won't be quiet around here.

**Home Sweet Home…where robots and toys roam…on the ground.**

I fell down on the couch next to Sakura and took off my cap. "I'm really glad no one showed up to the restaurant today…they would've been scared off by Boss's battle attacks…or whatever…"

"I probably would've been too." Sakura said. "Was it him that caused that entire ruckus when we were there?"

I watched Sakura flip through the channels before settling on one that dealt with the history of the U.M.N. "Unfortunately."

"What kind of boss is that?"

"Beats me."

Mommy suddenly waltzed on in with a beer in hand. She sat down between Sakura and me and wrapped her arms around us. "Hey girls!"

I almost threw up from the scent of her intoxication. "Mommy, how much have you already drank?"

"Only six!" Mommy then chugged down her drink. "I guess I'll stop at that…I'm starting to feel all fluttery!"

"Uh, hey MOMO…don't we have a project to finish in Biology tomorrow?" Sakura quickly asked.

I quickly took the hint. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

She began to laugh wildly. "Silly girls! You'd better hop to it then! Like a camel hump!"

Disregarding that weird comment, Sakura and I managed to escape into the safe haven of my room. I fell back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Close one…" Sakura said, sitting down on my chair. "If we had stayed any longer, she probably would've gone on about the history of the Subcommittee again…and how alcohol actually made it."

I dreaded the thought. Random ideas, alcohol, and a party…it was a unique story albeit not a pleasant one. "Definitely not something that needs to be repeated."

Both of us didn't talk for awhile and it got kind of awkward before Sakura spoke up. "Hey, MOMO?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Sakura started. She hesitated a little bit before adding in the next part. "…think I was a bit too cold towards Dad?"

I got up and looked at her. She was looking down in front of her, not facing me. "There must be a reason behind it, right?"

She played with her fingers a little. "You've only heard a little about it from Mom, right?"

"Yeah…she rarely talks about it. And if I ever bring it up, she dodges it by chugging down some alcohol."

"Well…Dad…" Sakura's voice wavered a little. "He…"

"GIRLS! DINNER TIME!" Mommy yelled. "Hurry up or I will eat it all!"

"And she probably would too!" Sakura said quickly. She darted out of the room leaving me wondering what she was about to say. I thought I saw a tear fall but I was probably only imagining it. It wasn't like Sakura to be depressed for long. I decided not to worry about it.

**A New Day…more specifically Football Night.**

"Dude, aren't you pumped?!" A big football player asked me.

I nodded and did a thumbs up. "Of course!"

"We're gonna cream the Namco Gears!" He clenched his fists. "This year, we're going to win and end our fifteen year losing streak!" He ran off and joined up with some other football players.

"I heard that this year, their new running back is Fei Wong…or something like that." Miyuki said. "He's supposed to be really fast and has a pretty mean stiff arm. He's being eyed by a couple of scouts…but…"

"But…?" Shion echoed.

"Jr.'s also being eyed by the same scouts." Miyuki said. "So there's going to be some tension between the two."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know much about football, but it sounded interesting even though Jr. had a rival on the field.

"It's going to be crazy." Miyuki said. She started to run off. "But not as crazy as the teachers will get if we're late!"

Ah!

**First Period: Algebra II**

Seriously, what kind of teacher leaves an assignment on a student's desk for being tardy? And it just happens to be copying complex math rules 50 times…just for being a couple of seconds late…stupid Sellers…

"Why isn't Sellers saying anything? He's writing everything on the board." A student whispered. "Do you think something happened to his voice?"

"That'd be great!" Another student said. "Maybe he lost it or something during a scandalous affair!"

"Leave that to me." Tony chuckled. "I've got just the thing."

Hammer pulled out the classic stink bomb and then gave it to the Elsa. She flew up into the air slowly so that she wouldn't be heard and flew to where Mr. Sellers was still writing.

"Everyone might want to cover their noses." Tony suggested quietly.

We all covered our noses and waited for the Elsa to drop the stink bomb on Sellers. It hovered quietly above Sellers' head and then the moment of truth dropped onto Sellers' head.

The stink was a lot stronger than I thought seeing that I could still smell some of it even though I had my nose plugged.

Sellers' gasped for air and we heard what had happened to his voice. "What is this confounded…" He suddenly shut his mouth and we all started to giggle. His voice sounded like it had gone through a hydrogen washing machine. It was hard to contain the laughter while keeping your nose plugged. This was just too funny!

The air conditioning suddenly kicked on while Sellers' rushed to the window to let the stinky air out. We all finally were able to laugh freely after awhile. Sellers' had his back turned to hide his embarrassment. But I started to wonder how his voice was altered so that it would actually do that…I then remembered the ranch that Tony and Hammer gave me. Was that it?

"Mr. Squeaky?" A student asked.

Everyone laughed at the new nickname.

Mr. Sellers stomped his foot angrily. "You will not call me by that name!"

"Whatever you say, Squeaky." Tony said, prompting another laugh.

Mr. Sellers glared at Tony. "Somehow I have a feeling you're involved with all of this…" He shut the windows and folded his arms across his chest. "Everyone will do what MOMO is doing…copying all of the math rules in the book…50 times."

"But it's a football game tonight!" A student complained.

Mr. Sellers' grinned. "All the more reason for you to be giving that assignment. Football games are for idiotic students who focus on meaningless sports and drunken madness instead of bright education for their future!"

All the students groaned but didn't say anything. I'm pretty sure that the majority of them wanted to kick Mr. Sellers' ass right now. The air around me was filled with a lot of malice and an aura to kill…it almost scared me out of my seat.

**Second Period: Art**

"The Aeronautics club will be hosting its annual Kite Flight for all those wanting to participate. And will the person who covered the principal's office with bat guano please head to the office right now? We know it was you Tony." The intercom stated. "We will also be holding a pep rally during fourth. That is all."

We all got a giggle from that. Bat guano? I didn't know his parents also raised bats…but then again, I didn't know that much about Tony…nor did I want to know.

"Alright," Cherenkov said as he put on his painting clothes. "Since today is a game day, I want you all to paint a relevant picture to the football game of whatever you like."

"Easy!"

"We're going to win!"

I put on my work clothes and then thought about what I was going to paint. This was going to be a little hard…I do admit that I don't go to football games very often…last time I went, I was smacked by a football that had somehow been kicked towards me. It was by our team nonetheless…our kicker really can't kick.

I slowly began envisioning a picture that suddenly popped into my mind. It started out small but soon it grew into something better than I could imagine. I swirled my brush in the colors and spread it across the board: dark skies with lights illuminating the stadium, bleachers filled with people filled with the excitement of entertainment, the two teams out on the field getting ready to duke it out. I drew the back of my friends' heads near the bottom of the picture so that it would like they were watching the game.

"That really is a work of art." Someone said from behind.

I almost messed up the painting but I stopped a fraction of an inch away from it. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and turned to see who it was. "You startled me, Mr. Cherenkov…"

"I'm sorry. I can't help but notice talent when I see it." Cherenkov gave my picture a lookdown. "It's so natural…are you interested in being an artist in the upcoming future?"

"I haven't really thought about it…"

Cherenkov started to walk off. "You really should consider it. It'd be a waste to let your kind of talent slip away."

An artist…? I never really thought about it before. I used to draw a lot of silly pictures when I was younger. I don't know why. One of the pictures was a big red ship that looked like a sword and its wings rotated around it instead of being attached to it. Whatever happened to that picture I can't remember…maybe it's in my room somewhere?

I put on the finishing touches to the painting and took a step back. By just looking at it, I could feel some kind of peaceful aura that drew me in. For a second, I almost thought that the picture was real.

"Wow…" Jr. said as he looked at it. "This is just amazing. Wish I could draw like that…"

Others marveled at my work of art like they did with my Sakura painting. I kind of liked the feeling that I got when others admired my work. It felt…accomplishing.

"Wait, is that person supposed to jab that foam finger up that other person's nose?"

**3****rd**** Period: Biology**

Ms. Febronia finished writing down some page numbers on the board. "Seeing that we have a pep rally today, I'm only assigning reading pages for you to read over the weekend."

"You're the best, Ms. Febronia!" A student praised. The other students started to follow up with their comments. I thought I heard someone say to her, "Be my wife!"

"Alright, that's enough…" Ms. Febronia said, calming everyone down. "You need to save your energy for the pep rally and the game!"

A football player pumped a fist into the air. "Those Gears are going to get jammed!"

"Why is everyone so excited today?" KOS-MOS asked. "Everyone's jumping around and screaming a lot about...Gears…"

"There's a football game today."

KOS-MOS looked a little confused as she started thinking about it. I could see question marks flying all around her. "Foot…ball?"

"Do you know about it?"

She shook her head no in response. "To be honest, I've never heard of it. I have lived a reclusive life…"

I smiled as I tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll fill you in on the things you've missed out in life."

-------

A/N: Ah! An update! Finally found some time to continue the story! So, what wondrous adventures could ensue at KOS-MOS's first football game? What is the past story about Joachim? Will the ghost of Christmas past appear? Find out in the next chapter of Agas One X!


	15. All Fired Up! Ready, Set, Cheer!

**4****th**** period: History**

"Since there's a pep rally today, we won't continue our lecture on the history of the U-TIC Indians." Jin said without looking up from his book. He prepped his glasses and then put his head into the book. He leaned back on his chair and slammed his hand on his desk. "I must know whether the hero lives or dies in this conundrum! This is truly a masterpiece…Takahashi Namko, you are a truly a genius! These masterful puzzles you have created just astound me so greatly!"

We all sighed at Jin's strange outburst towards his book and then started talking amongst ourselves.

"Another day of no work…how surprising." Shion muttered. She pulled out a notebook and started sketching something in boredom. "How did my brother get this job in the first place...?"

"Hey, I rather like it!" Miyuki said, sliding up her chair to our desks. "At least I don't have to worry about failing this class!"

I nodded in agreement. I put my books in my backpack and then started writing some things in my agenda. No homework in History...the game is tonight. There's that math assignment. I thought a little more and was pretty sure that I didn't miss anything. "Are you guys going to the game tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Miyuki pulled out her Love Book and started to go over her plans to finalize them and correct any errors. "I've arranged several dates already so I have to arrive pretty early to make sure everything's ready!"

I shook my head. Why am I not surprised? I swear, if she opened a business in this dating service, she'd be the best service in the entire world...no...the whole universe. Her connections continued to amaze me. As much as I would like to use them to get close to Jr., I think I'd better not…for both of our sakes.

"I can't. I have to babysit." Shion said, not looking up from her doodling. I eyed what she was drawing, a bunny. It looked a bit funny since it didn't look like a normal one but it was still pretty nice. I think I saw a key chain of it somewhere at a store before. Maybe a commercial about mail? Bunny Mail since it's quick?

"Aw, come on Shion! This is our first football game of the year! You can't miss out!" Miyuki quickly flipped through the pages of her Love Book and then stopped at a page. "Ah! Allen's free that night, you know!"

Shion sighed in annoyance and erased a part of her drawing. She messed up on the ears. "And I should care about this why...?"

Miyuki and I looked at her questioningly. Miyuki then looked at me and gave me an evil smile. "I see what's going on here…" She walked towards Shion and leaned forward towards her ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying but Shion's eyes were shocked after Miyuki finished.

"Are you serious?!" Shion yelled as she stood up. The rest of the class looked at her strangely while Jin continued to read and mutter about the story. Shion quickly apologized to everyone and sat back down embarrassed. She started to draw faster than ever. She had already drawn several more bunnies of the same sort as her first but some of them had hearts by them. What?

Miyuki smiled sweetly. "Would I lie to you?"

Shion's pencil suddenly snapped from the speed. She rose from her seat and went to the pencil sharpener with her head down. She kept muttering something constantly like, "Miyuki…lie…no…like…"

"Hey, what'd you say to her?" I asked curiously. Not many things make people ramble like that you know. For me, just say something about peaches. I love them soooo much! Not that it has anything to deal with my name of course. Just a coincidence, honest!

"Oh, nothing much…" Miyuki said calmly, writing down the plan she had in mind to bring them together. I looked it over: a football would hit Shion on the head accidentally and Allen would react. It sounded like it would never work. "Just that maybe Allen likes her."

"WHAT?!" I hissed. I looked to make sure Shion was still sharpening her pencil. Luckily, she was taking her time. "You know that's a lie!"

"No, it isn't." Miyuki started humming a small tune as she continued to think and write. As I continued to read it, I had to contain myself from hitting the desk with my head. The idea seemed so absurd.

I thought about it for a second and then sighed. A popular guy like him that didn't even know Shion would never have a crush on her unless mentioned by someone. "You're blackmailing him, aren't you?"

Miyuki stopped writing and looked at me. She tried keep a straight face and sighed. She bowed her head in defeat and then closed her book. "You know MOMO…Tony and Hammer are right about you. You are way too smart about these sorts of things."

I chuckled.

Miyuki looked at me and then whispered about what her method was. "If you must know, I have a picture of Allen in his striped swimsuit awhile back at his ninth birthday party. I told him that I would post it all over the school if he accepted any dates that night except for the one I chose."

I thought back at that party and then shuddered at the memory. I don't know who got it for him or why he was wearing it…but if it was ever seen again, any normal person would make sure that it was to be burned immediately. "That hideous white and green striped one?"

Miyuki nodded. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He's already agreed to go on the date with Shion…but I have to make sure that it's perfect. If any of his admirers found out, I'd be done for. Literally. I'd probably have to set them dates with Allen for the rest of my life!"

I shook my head in shame. I had a good plan for them meeting up at the game but it looks like Miyuki beat me to the punch. "Honestly…you think that is really going to work? How do you plan on keeping his admirers away?"

"Don't sweat the minor details. Anyways, I'll have you know I have a 50 percent chance of success! I've been keeping count!" She showed me the page with all of her successful dates. Eighty nine of them…wait, she's done that much?!

Hm…so I had to apologize to almost forty five couples that did not come together because Miyuki had made a mistake…Miyuki's mistakes…hey…that's a catchy title. Maybe I'll write a book about it later…she does make a lot of them…and some of them are quite funny. There was this one time where she was locked in a gym with our school's drugdealer, Wilhelm. That was extremely funny. I'll tell you later about it.

I folded my arms across my chest. "So you're basing your predictions on fifty-fifty? That's not an odd I would chance with…"

Miyuki smiled. "Well, if the other dates I've arranged go well that night, it'll boost the percentage in favor of success by one percent! Now that is something to bet on!"

"You do have a point…" I thought. Even if it was one percent, the odds were definitely in favor of 51 instead of 49. I still felt uneasy about it though. Miyuki's plans usually had a lovely way of going in the wrong direction in the weirdest way possible.

"On what?" Shion asked. She had finished sharpening her pencil and took her seat to continue her doodling.

"The chance of you getting hit by bird poop!" Miyuki said quickly as she moved to talk with another group of people. "It's fifty-fifty!"

Shion looked confused. "What?"

**Pep Rally (WHOOP WHOOP!!!!)**

Right as I walked in, I saw Canaan running all around the gym pumping everyone up. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO URTVSSSS!!!! GOOOOOO ENVIRONMENT!!!!!!! GET RID OF YOUR CLOTHESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teachers started to chase him, but he was too evasive as always and managed to slip into the crowd. The student body gave a cheer for Canaan for streaking. Some even had a panel with scores of 9 and 10 for performance. I'd definitely give him a 20. Who else would have the guts to actually do what he did? Patriarch Sergius? No way. Though the mere thought of an old man streaking would make any person scarred for life.

I got pushed back and forth from the crowd while trying to look for someone to sit with. Luckily, chaos pulled me out from the pool of people and led me to where the others were waiting.

"So what is this pep rally about again?" KOS-MOS asked. She looked around uneasily. Some guys were eyeing her but Shion gave them a "Keep looking and die" stare. They decided to look elsewhere.

"Basically it's a get-together to fire up school spirit." Miyuki explained. "The school does lots of things to rally up for the game tonight such as games, cheers, and shows. It's pretty exciting and gets pretty hectic when everyone's into it. Just wait and see! You'll probably be joining them as soon as it starts!"

KOS-MOS nodded silently. We all watched the cheerleaders get into position as the rest of the student body finished filling up the gym. Though who they were surprised me and almost caused me to fall over backwards.

"Who are those people?" KOS-MOS asked.

Miyuki whipped out her book and looked through the pages. "Alright, do you see that blue-haired one in red? That's the squad captain, Kevin Winnicot. I've heard that he's really obsessed with himself and the power of love conquering all. He's also the president of the Robotics Club. They build various things ranging from small gadgets to life-sized cyborgs. Though, the cyborgs usually end up in scraps since they build it out of things they got from the junkyard." She flipped through a couple more pages. "The blonde one is Luis Virgil. I've heard that he suffers from DME addiction, where he has to dance every now and then or else he will go crazy from lack of activity or something like that. That scar he has is a result of it. The scary looking one is Erich Weber, nicknamed "Voyager," and the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. He doesn't talk much, and he doesn't seem to be involved in anything else school-related other than this. You'll see why he's called that when you see him dance."

"I see..." KOS-MOS nodded. "This school has very peculiar customs. And strange people as well."

"Hahaha! Definitely one of the best if you ask me!" Miyuki said. She continued her description on the other cheerleaders. "Anyways, the four girls over there are Sherri, Kirsch, Cerise, and Umi. They act a lot like sorority sisters and are always together. They're also the founders of the Jr. fanclub."

"Seriously?" I asked.

Miyuki nodded. "No joke. They're mostly cheering for Jr. if anything else. I bet they could care less about the team."

I sighed. One part of the cheerleading squad is out to kill Jr. while the other half cheers for him. Talk about weird...

"Isn't the squad uneven?" Shion noticed. "I thought they always kept the girl to boy ratio even."

Miyuki looked at her notes and then marked some things down. "I've heard that this is an induction ceremony for their newest member. I haven't been able to catch word on the guy, but apparently, he's really good at dancing."

"I wonder who it could be...?" chaos asked. "I hate to say it but the cheerleader's outfits are downright ugly. Why do we need four colors for a school team? Red and black would've been fine. But no no, they have to have red, white, black, and blue! The colors just do not mix at all!"

The girls raised up their pom-poms while yelling out to the crowd. "We've got the spirit, we've got the team! The URTVs are to the extreme!"

"...you gotta love their cheers!" Miyuki said sarcastically and tapped her foot impatiently. "Just get to the introduction of their new member already! I hate not knowing being able to know about something in this school!"

Something Miyuki didn't know? Now that's a surprise. The cheerleaders finally stopped cheering and Kevin stepped up in front of the whole student body. He flipped his hair and grabbed the microphone.

His voice almost caused me to laugh since it was so peppy and girly. "So is everyone pumped up today?!"

The crowd cheered loudly in response. For a moment, I thought that the entire gym bounced up from the sheer enthusiasm. It might be my sensors going haywire…

"Phenomenal! We've had a long rivalry with the Namco Gears and if we win this game, then we'll end our losing streak against them these past fourteen years!" Kevin paused for a moment and motioned for Jr. to come up. "Luckily, with the addition of Jr. as our quarterback, we've got nothing to fear!"

All the girls in the gym began screaming like rabid fangirls and almost silenced my ears for good. Luckily, Shion had handed us some earplugs when we saw Jr. walking up.

Kevin motioned Jr. to get off the gym floor. He looked over to some people and nodded. "And now! The new addition to the squad will be joining us for our dance!" The squad got into their positions and waited for the music to play. The music started and they started doing their routine. It was really good. I never knew they could move like that...

KOS-MOS seemed pretty into it. Her eyes seemed to dance along with their movements. If anything, I thought she wanted to join them. "That looks...fun..."

Smoke then started to cover the dance floor and the guys started preparing for a throw. They threw Umi and Kirsch while Sherri and Cerise did a pose. Then all of a sudden, someone flew down from the ceiling and posed with Umi and Kirsch in midair. They had wings attached to their arms so they floated down gently. The new person was wearing a white bird-like mask and danced with the other cheerleaders quite well until the music ended. When it finished, the mask was thrown up into the air revealing the person it was hiding.

No way! It can't be!

"Albedo?!" Jr. gasped.

The crowd cheered for the finish and started yelling all sorts of things. Some comments were pretty funny to listen to while others were just plain weird. You gotta love pep rallies!

Albedo stepped up and raised his arm in the air. "Hey everyone! Are you pumped up yet?!"

The crowd roared in response.

"Not yet? Well! We've got a special surprise for you!" Albedo motioned the other cheerleaders to bring in Principal Helmer. "Who here is tired of him being bald?!"

The crowd roared. I for one could not stand it at all either. It sometimes got in the way when he was lecturing you about something. I know you're supposed to be paying attention to the guy when he talks to you, but when you see his bald head...you just can't stop looking at it! Like, you know there's a story behind that and it would be THE one thing you would want to hear about when you died.

"Principal Helmer has agreed to wear this if we win the game tonight!" Albedo raised a purple mullet in the air and the crowd started to cheer and laugh in delight. I almost died laughing from the idea.

"That would be so amazing!" chaos clapped. "An excellent idea, the man would look great with purple hair on his head! I can see it now...!"

KOS-MOS turned to chaos when he started rambling about how purple could revolutionize a person because of what the color represented...or something like that anyway. Then she turned to me.

"Is he always like this?"

I put my face in my palm. "Unfortunately, yes. He is very obsessive about clothes and is definitely picky about styles. However, he does know the ins and outs of the current fad at the moment and plus he knows where to find them for the lowest price. You can thank him for the clothes he got you. Somehow he knew what size and what brands to get you."

KOS-MOS looked at herself. "Really? This is nice, then?"

I nodded.

The rest of the pep rally went by rather quickly. Most of it was for the announcement of Principal Helmer and the introduction of the new cheerleader. I was hoping that they'd do a skit and act out the brawl between the URTVs and the Gears. Every time they tried to act out Fei Wong, the entire school would always laugh. Not that he was a bad guy, it's just their rendition of him was just so drop-dead funny. I wonder what their school did for us?

**Lunch (Food is free because of the game…the cafeteria food anyway.)**

Mommy forgot to pack a lunch for me and left some money so I could buy what they had at the cafeteria. Luckily, they were having curry from Moby Dick's. That was their best lunch. Their other ones were just…plain disgusting. Seriously! If you saw their selection of what they call food, it'd be like listening to the Song of Nephilim. Man, she gets so crazy when she sings. Every school talent show I've been to, she's always sang the same thing. It's like your head's exploding.

I paid for my food and headed out to where the others were waiting for me. There were a bunch of girls hounding Miyuki.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!"

One of the girls scoffed at that. "There's no way he would turn down ALL of us tonight. We know you have something to do with this."

Hammer quickly got between Miyuki and the group of girls before things started to get ugly. "Look ladies, can't we all calm down? Talk this over with some coffee? I know of a great place nearby."

The leader of the fangirl group pushed him aside. "Shut up geek. We didn't ask you."

"My my." Hammer propped his glasses up. "This geek doesn't take too lightly with stuck-up girls."

The girl flipped her hair. "Like you could get any girls."

Hammer smiled and raised his hand in the air. "Hammer Squad assemble!"

A huge outburst of people came out of nowhere and stood by Hammer and outnumbered the group of girls seven-to-one. It was insane. All of them were geeks too…uhh, friends of Hammer? I had no idea Hammer had such a…posse. There were girls mixed in along the ranks as well. I recognized some of them in some of my classes but never really got to know them.

Hammer stepped forward. "Kindly leave and do not ever bother Miyuki again. Or else, the Hammer Squad will get you."

The group of Allen fangirls knew that they couldn't do anything, so they decided to go. The leader said one last thing before she left. "You may have won this time, but you won't win the next!"

Hammer waited until all of the fangirls left before relieving his Squad. I never thought Hammer could be such an effective leader.

"So that was the infamous Hammer Squad I've heard about…" Miyuki took a couple of notes. "What happened to your catch phrase though? I thought you guys were supposed to say it every time the Hammer Squad is assembled."

Hammer put his hands behind his head. "Unfortunately, we only use it when there's REAL danger. Our motto would lose its effect if we used it every time we assembled…which is about…maybe twice a week?"

Miyuki nodded as she took down more notes. "Wow, this is some serious stuff. I thought you guys were just an assorted bunch of geeks and stuff. Chess club, E.S. club, Robotics Club, and whatever else you guys have."

"On the surface yeah, but there's always more than meets the eye."

"Or in this case the glasses." chaos laughed.

We all laughed along with him.

**After School (Classes go by so quickly!)**

"Okay Shion, so you have to be there by 7 pm. Remember that." Miyuki wrote it on Shion's hand as another reminder.

"Okay okay. I won't forget. I'll be there, now can I go?" Shion tapped her foot impatiently while looking at her watch. "I have to go visit my mom and dad in the hospital in a few minutes! Visiting hours is being cut back by an hour."

"Oh, sorry to keep you then!" Miyuki pushed her to keep going. "Be sure to tell them hi for me!"


	16. The Ball Game of DME

**After School**

"Okay, MOMO! We've got some major work to do!" Miyuki started pushing me aggressively from behind. "No time to waste!"

I tried stopping her by standing my ground, but she continued to move me like it was nothing. Where'd she get that strength from anyways? I started to get frantic. Anything Miyuki thinks of either winds up as a disaster or even worse. I wasn't sure which one this would fall under. "Wait, where are going? I don't want to die!" I flailed around a bit more before Miyuki stopped.

Dark waves of eeriness began to rise from her. She chuckled evilly and I shrunk in size when she smiled. "Where else?"

**The Mall**

I dreaded this place very much. It was always filled with old creepy people, punk teenage kids with nothing else better to do, and of course, the all-encompassing crazies. When Shion and I were getting clothes for KOS-MOS, we almost got robbed by some punk kids. I've had some pretty disturbing nightmares from that. The mall was basically an enormous labyrinth with all sorts of different stores and small vendors scattered about. I might've gone into a few of them if I actually knew where I was going and what I could get since some of their items caught my eye. Luckily for me, Miyuki already knew our destination. A small, quaint hair salon. Yuriev's Boutique.

"Hi there!" A thin man with horn-rimmed glasses and sandy, trimmed hair popped up from out of nowhere within the store. For some reason, he kind of reminded me of Jr...wait a second. The name from the sign outside sounded awfully familiar...Yuriev...Yuriev...

The man stared at me quizzically for a bit and then snapped his finger in realization. "Ah! You must be MOMO! I've heard a lot about you from my sons! Come! Come!" He quickly got me into a chair and started prepping me up for the haircut. I was caught by surprise and almost hit his face in reaction. "You're quite the energetic little girl!"

Putting that comment aside, I always wondered why Jr., Albedo, and Gaignun had the same cut hair. It wasn't a bad haircut, it was just...boringly similar. Sometimes it bugged me because I always thought that they could switch their hair colors and pretend to be the other, but they'd have a hard time imitating each other's voices. Albedo had this whiny, nasally voice while Gaignun had this older, refined feel to it. Jr. had a prepubescent voice that sounded as if he had been hit with the mini-testosterone bus.

Waving her hands from behind, Miyuki signaled me to try and talk to him. She then started to read a fashion magazine to pass the time. I didn't know Jr.'s father very well, so why not now? If I could gain his trust early, maybe I could visit Jr. every now and then without the worry of him intruding our privacy or something. Of course, I'd have to keep it a secret from Daddy...not like we'd be doing anything wrong. "Um, it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Yuriev!"

"Please, call me Dmitri!" He started washing my hair with cold water and played around with it loosely with his fingers. It looked like he hadn't picked a style for me yet. He mouthed to himself for awhile before finally beginning the process.

I couldn't think of anything so I asked about the most obvious thing, "So uhhh...how long have you been doing this, Dmitri?" It sounded so weird calling him by his first name when he's an adult. I mean, it was like he was a friend from school or something. Or maybe that I'm too old. Ew.

"Hmm, I'd have to say fourteen years." He started to use some shampoo and wash it through my hair. His hands were extremely fluid. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that an angel was blessing my hair with divinity.

The next half hour passed like a breeze. I managed to keep the conversation going with Dmitri about various things like Jr., school life, and how this job went. I think I learned a bit too much. But after all that was said and done, I finally got to look at my newly restyled hair.

It was a lot different than what I was used to. It flowed more evenly all around like a picture frame, and there was a long, single strand on the right side. I twirled the strand a little bit to see if it would curl. It was pretty fun to do, now I have something to do in class! I quickly stopped what I was doing and rummaged through my purse for my wallet. "How much for the haircut?"

Dmitri smiled with a fatherly air about him. "This one's on the house!"

I was pretty floored. I felt really bad that I didn't pay him for his service, but he kept insisting that it was fine. Next time, he'd charge me normally if I came in again. I considered doing so since he's actually a lot nicer than I thought...

Miyuki's comm then went off. She took it out and sighed heavily. "Damn, my parents are home..."

I was a bit confused as to why she was down about that. "Uhh. Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

Miyuki scratched her head. "The plan was to go to my place and hook you up with some nice clothes but...since my parents are there..." Miyuki thought for a second. "Need to make it as quick as possible..."

I didn't really understand until I went.

**Miyuki's House, Invention City?**

My jaw literally dropped at the sight of her house. I had never seen such a whimsical building before in my entire life. It reminded me of something off of Alice in Wonderland. There were just random parts jutting out here and there. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I had seen some of the parts somewhere else in the city.

Miyuki saw the look of surprise on my face. "You like?"

No wonder Miyuki took the bus home. "It's definitely...unique..."

She opened the gates and talked about the various knick-knacks that were all over the yard. There was this weird shape cross thing at the fountain. I think it was called the Zohar or something? She said that it was the key to the house, whatever that meant. She led me through the gardens, which was lined up with flowers called Pleromas. It was amazing how they were arranged, it reminded me of the night stars.

As soon as we reached the front doors, an automated voice greeted us. "Daughter Miyuki detected. Daughter Miyuki detected."

It threw me off for a second, but Miyuki reassured me that nothing would go wrong. We both went inside after the sensors confirmed that we were safe. What an interesting security system...

"Mom? Dad?"

Silence filled the air as we walked through the halls. The inside of the house was just as eccentric as it was on the outside. Various inventions were littered everywhere. It was kind of creepy. It felt like something dangerous could pop up at any time.

I heard a rush of wheels approaching us at a tremendous speed. "Miyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

A gust of wind blew in and in came a man on a scooter. He jumped into the air and did a kickflip. It looked pretty cool...till he proceeded to land in a pile of junk. I'd give that a six.

Miyuki facepalmed. "Dad, we have a guest."

He popped up from the junk and then smiled gleefully. "Hi there, I'm Miyuki's father!" He held his hand out in greetings. I shook his hand and felt something odd about it. There were a lot of stitches...and it almost seemed metallic almost? Was it prosthetic?

Miyuki quickly spoke up. "Anyways, we'll be heading up to my room now."

"And not show her around? Nonsense!" He reached out to grab my hand, but Miyuki's quick reflexes stopped him.

Black flames began to erupt from Miyuki's body violently. I almost ran out of the house in fear. "Don't...you...dare!"

Her dad quickly shrunk down to miniature size and started hopping around yelling, "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!"

Flustered, Miyuki started moving towards the hallway stairs. "Let's go, MOMO."

I hastily followed after her. The second floor seemed to be less innovative than the first floor. There were a lot of random scratches and holes though. From the looks of it, her dad might've used this area as a testing ground for his gizmos. It's kinda scary if you think about it, huh?

"Here we are!" Miyuki opened the door to her room. It was very spacious and filled with lively colors. There was a big poster of the Seraphim Sisters, one of the popular bands in town, on her wall. Many photos were scattered about, ones I recognized from when we hung out, and some I didn't recognize. It was really neat. I did the same thing with my room.

"Wow, it's so pretty." I was amazed that something so normal could be in a house this weird. Then again, Miyuki didn't seem the crazy inventor type.

Miyuki threw her bag onto her bed and walked over to her closet. "Okay, let's see what we have in here...we need to make sure you look your absolute best for this date!" I took a seat on her bed and waited while she prepared several outfits for me to tryout. I have to say, she has a lot.

Miyuki held the hangars at me. "Alright MOMO, I have 12 outfits for you! Try them out!"

I went through each one, looking at the mirror and listening to Miyuki give the pros and cons. However, I didn't really like any of them. They just didn't fit me. Miyuki noticed that fact as well.

Thinking to herself, she paced back and forth creating different combinations in her head. Finally she said, "Hmm. How about we check your wardrobe then? Maybe I could mix and mash some things together..." She got several outfits that she thought would go great with some of my tops or skirts. "Now come on, let's get going!"

A piercing shriek called out before we could do anything. "Miyuki! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu? I hear we have a guestttttttttttttt, I must have a word with her!"

My mind felt like it was going to break. That voice was just so shrill. I'm surprised that none of the glass broke from her cry.

"Crap, mom got home. Quick, follow me!" Miyuki took my hand and we rushed through the hallway. I could hear foot stomps and the aroma of something atrocious...I couldn't put my finger on it, it smelled awfully familiar.

I quickly closed my nose together before the smell affected me any further. "What is that smell...? It's gross..."

Miyuki winced. "My mom doesn't take showers...she's experimenting with body fluids and testing how they can be used to treat skin diseases."

I didn't ask any further. We managed to escape the backyard without both of Miyuki's parents finding us. The smell started to disappear as well. We dodged behind bushes and statues when we saw her parents looking out the windows with their telescopes. It almost felt like we were ninjas or some kind of secret agent on a mission to escape from the house of doom...something like that.

After we got a ways from her house, I decided to ask, "Is this why you don't have anyone go to your house?"

"Yeah...my parents are a bit kooky..." Miyuki scratched her head. "They mean well, but their nature is just too whimsical for most people to handle."

I laughed.

**The Home of Peaches! I mean me!**

Sakura was about to head out when we were coming in. "Hey MOMO! Hey Miyuki! I was just about to call you!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Shion said that she'll be at Moby Dick's on time. The party's almost set up." Sakura put on her shoes. "I've got some errands to run for the game, so I'll see you there!"

Miyuki and I didn't waste any time. It took about twenty minutes to walk to Moby Dick's from here. After picking a nice red-white dress with a beret on top, we headed out to meet with the others.

**Moby Dick's! BALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGA!**

The moment Miyuki and I walked in, we were greeted with streamers and cheers from the crowd. "Xenosaga URTVS!"

The others and Boss had decorated the entire restaurant with banners and signs cheering for our team. A good portion of the school was there, minus the football team, band students, and cheerleaders. I went around talking with a couple of people before joining up with the others.

Miyuki was asking something when I got there, "Have you guys seen Shion? I have to talk to her about how the date is going to go."

KOS-MOS and chaos shook their head no. "We haven't seen her since we got here. I tried comm-ing her awhile ago, but she didn't pick up."

"That's odd, she said she was going to be on time..." Miyuki said worriedly, twiddling with her hair. "I was really excited about this date arrangement too..."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there stood the person in question. She was dressed in a red tanktop and really cute beige capris. Her glasses were off as well. Her hair was ruffled up instead of being in a ponytail. She looked completely different than what we knew her for.

Everyone was just as confused as we were. They started muttering questions like, "Is that Shion?" or "Who is that hot chick?"

She pushed through the crowd to get to the food. Luckily, no one was hurt during the rampage. "Alright, failures! Outta the way!" And she proceeded to chow down like a barbarian. What on earth...?

Miyuki and I went to go see Shion while everyone else continued doing what they were doing. Though, everyone was staying far away from the food. Shion would just throw bones at them if they came close. When she saw us, she offered some food. We declined.

"What's up with you, Shion?" Miyuki asked. "You're pretty...aggressive today."

"I had a change of heart," Shion replied with food in her mouth. "If I keep running away, I'll never be able to grow as a person!"

Those words were pretty insightful. I know Shion's read a lot about philosophy since she's the librarian, but it's something she doesn't really like talking about. I think she and her family had their share of arguments about morals or something and it really left a bad impact on her.

"So about the plan..." Miyuki began opening her journal.

Shion waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it! I won't be pathetic!"

Wow. Talk about a change of personality...just what happened these past few hours? I've never seen Shion so forward in my entire time of knowing her. Miyuki took me aside for a moment to talk.

"This is totally wrong. There's totally something fishy about this."

I nodded.

A guy was slowly approaching Shion with nervous steps. He was twiddling his fingers. "Umm, Shion?"

Shion turned to the guy with food stuffed in her face. "What is it nerd?"

"Well, umm...do you want to go to the game with me?"

Shion went back to her food. "I've already got plans."

The guy looked dejected and then slowly walked away. Miyuki and I looked at each other. I thought I heard some sobs from the guy.

"Wait...so Shion, you're going to talk to Allen on your own?"

Shion nodded. "Yeah, if I rely on your help all the time, I won't get anywhere!"

Well, if she wanted to be like that, might as well let her. Miyuki mouthed that she needed to talk to me at the stadium. I nodded.

**XenoStadium (Bring on the hot dogs!)**

There was a pretty huge crowd when we got there; this was one of the biggest games of the football season. The URTVs and the Gears have been long time rivals since who knows when. Luckily, we had Tony and Hammer booby-trap our seats in case anyone took our spot. Good seats were a necessity!

After buying some food and drinks, we situated ourselves in the stands and waited for the game to start. Shion didn't join us; she was socializing with some of Big Al's friends. It was like we didn't exist as people to her anymore. I understood if she was trying to be accepted into Allen's social circle first but...

Miyuki seemed a little peeved that Shion was doing things on her own instead of following the plan that she had worked on. Luckily, it didn't last too long, she started making fun of the Testaments when they came out. Lots of the students were throwing their leftovers at them and shouting various obscenities.

The band started to play some music, and then our team came out, dancing to it. It was a good crowd pleaser and a physical warmup for the team. On the opposite end, the Gears were running out like a well-trained army. I wasn't too sure who had the better chance of winning; I wasn't really a fan of football. Even so, I joined everyone else in cheering our team. A win is a win! And a mullet!

The team captains faced off. The referee flipped the coin and asked Fei to call it. Heads. The coin ended up being tails. Jr. chose to receive. And finally, both the teams set up for the play to start. Everyone was off of their seats and waiting for that ball to fly. Silence filled the air and you could practically feel the tension from each person in the stadium.

The kicker raised his arm to lead. And then he ran forward. The ball flew into the air and the player on the receiving end caught it. The battle began. The players all assumed their positions, to defend the ball or to attack the player holding it. It looked like a huge animal fest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shion holding her hand to her mouth like she was about to hurl. She quickly left the stadium without a word while I looked at the others. They seemed engrossed in the game.

I decided to go after her, maybe talk with her one on one.

I caught a glimpse of her as she went into the ladies' restroom which relieved me a little bit. She probably had some bad indigestion from the party at Boss's place. I went in as well, I kind of needed to go myself.

I opened the door and walked in. When I was in a stall, Shion got out of hers. I could see her clearly without her seeing me. As I was about to say something, she got out a small container from her pocket with some pills inside. My heart dropped a few levels. I had seen it all over the school and on TV. Those were DME pills...delirious mental ecstasy. From what I've heard, it brought the user's untapped personality out, but the results were fatal if addicted for too long. Side effects might include cannibalism and scars if I remember correctly...

She took two pills and then quickly left. I wasn't sure what to think right now as I was sitting in the stall. One of my best friends was slowly becoming a druggie. Did she really want to get Allen that badly without Miyuki's help? If I had talked to Shion just then, she would've stormed out saying that she didn't need my or Miyuki's help. She was in her alter-ego personality right now.

After I was done, I decided to head over to the concession stand. I didn't want to believe what I saw...maybe some sweets would cheer me up.

I bought some food and just as I was about to head back, a mysterious voice called out to me, "Hey there, stranger."

I turned to see who it was. There was no one there, nothing but shadows and empty cars in the parking lot. Maybe someone called me from the stands?

The mysterious voice called out again. "Over here, stranger."

I looked around to find the source, but no luck. The voice called out again a little angrier, "Stranger, I'm behind the canteen damnit!"

I walked over and then found out who was calling me, Wilhelm the drugdealer. This guy was a bit odd and was well-known to carry numerous drugs, whether legal or illegal, on him at all times. None of the students or teachers dared to turn him in though, he could easily bargain his way out of anything with his products. And from the rumors, there was no risk in taking them.

He could've just said that he was over here...

I sighed exasperatedingly. "Do you really have to call me stranger, Wilhelm? You do realize the whole Stranger Danger thing, right?"

"Not a problem, stranger. Got something that might interest ya." Wilhelm rummaged through his wares in his dark purple coat. I'm surprised he hadn't gone insane from the clinks of his vials and the smell of his drugs. He then pulled out a pink vial with star-shaped pills inside. "This here is a cure for DME addicts."

The answer clicked right away. "How did you...?"

Wilhelm grinned slyly as he rubbed his fingers against his chin. "I know everything that goes in this school, stranger."

There was no way he was going to give me the cure for free. "What do you want?"

"Miyuki."

I was very shocked. I couldn't believe that this guy wanted Miyuki...to be honest, I don't think Miyuki's been interested in dating anybody. She was always trying to set people up with everyone else but her. I always thought she didn't like the idea of dating, but you never know...

Wilhelm waited patiently before asking. "So what have you decided?"

...

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time! I apologize for disappearing for awhile, but life is life...I'm hoping to get back into the scene and finish up what I started! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
